The Sorceress and the Dragon
by PrincessinHiding
Summary: Meet Alexia Mason. She's a Gryffindor, best friends with Fred and George Weasley, and is love with none other than Draco Malfoy! A re-telling of Harry Potter starting with 'Prisoner of Azkaban' Draco/OC
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys! Wow...seems like forever since I have posted a new story! This is my first go at a Harry Potter fic. And it's gonna be kinda my work-in-progress story, since it's gonna be so long! :P But I hope you all like it! And maybe posting up on here will push me to write it a bit faster! _**

**_Wasn't 'Half Blood Prince' AMAZING?!?!?!?!?! I need to see that movie as many times as I possibly can!_**

**_Hope you enjoy the story!_**

* * *

The Sorceress and the Dragon

Chapter 1

'_9 ¾…where on Earth is ¾?!'_

Alexia Mason let out a frustrated sigh as she brushed a strand of her poker-straight black hair behind her ear. Her plain brown eyes scanned the Kings Cross station, desperately trying to figure out how to get to where she needed to be._ '9…10…there is no bloody ¾!'_ She slumped down next to her rickety cart piled high with her trunks. Why did Dumbledore's instructions have to be so complicated?

Just then, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Alexia looked up.

"Hi," said the young girl with flaming red hair. "You look a bit lost."

Alexia nodded. "Yeah, just a bit," she replied "But I doubt you'd be able to help me."

The other girl smiled back. "Oh, I don't know about that," she teased and eyed her cart. "It's easy to point out who is a wizard or witch in this crowd."

Alexia gasped and jumped to her feet. "How…how did you?"

"Relax," the other girl laughed, "I'm a fellow witch like yourself. Headed to Hogwarts, are you?"

Alexia nodded. "Yes. Though I'm have a right difficult time finding the train platform."

"Are you?" the redhead eyed Alexia warily "That's funny…you look older than an 11 year old."

"Oh," Alexia laughed. "No no, I'm 13."

"Then how come I've?" the girl wondered but stopped mid-sentence when Alexia opened her mouth to explain.

"You see erm…." Alexia stopped for a moment "I don't think I got your name, dear."

"Oh," the girl laughed, "I'm Ginny. Ginny Weasley."

"Ginny then," Alexia nodded. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Alexia."

"Alexia." Ginny repeated. "Pretty name."

"Thank you."

"But you were saying?" "Oh right!" Alexia exclaimed and went on to her explanation "You see Ginny, I actually have attended Beauxbatons wizard school for girls the last 2 years. But I couldn't stand the place. Half the girls there were completely mental! All they ever cared about was fashion and whatnot. Didn't pay attention in any classes…they were too busy day-dreaming about shopping!"

"Oh, that does sound horrible!" Ginny gasped with a disgusted face.

"Oh it was," Alexia, sighed "I couldn't stand another minute of it so I begged my mum to let me transfer to Hogwarts."

"It was really that easy?" Ginny asked surprised.

"Pretty much," Alexia shrugged "I just sent copies of my class grades (I was best in the class seeing as I was the only one who took my studies seriously instead of daydreaming about fashion) Ginny laughed. I also sent in my participation in other activities outside of school; and my records of behavior and such, to Hogwarts. Dumbledore sent me letter back with all the instructions, including what house I am sorted into and-"

"Wait." Ginny stopped her "You already are sorted?"

"Mmhm," Alexia nodded "Gryffindor I believe."

Ginny beamed.

"Oh! That's the same house as me and the rest of my family!"

"Oh wonderful!" Alexia smiled "At least I'll know someone!"

"Yes," Ginny nodded "And this someone just so happens to know how to get to the train!"

"Thank Merlin for that," Alexia chuckled "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't shown up!"

Ginny laughed and ushered her to follow her over towards a pillared archway in between platforms 9 and 10. And they weren't the only ones standing there. Alexia now saw a small group of other students, around her own age, also gathered around the archway. Just then, Alexia noticed that the majority of them had the same flaming orange hair as Ginny's.

"I take it they are related to you?" Alexia asked with a teasing smile.

Ginny laughed. "Yes, they are. Plus a few extras."

"Gin! There you are!" A lengthy, skinny, red head from the crowd made his way over towards them. "Mum was about ready to send out a search part for you."

"Sorry Ron," Ginny apologized, "I got a little side tracked helping a fellow witch find her way." She gestured towards Alexia.

"Oooh I see," The boy replied. "Sorry," he apologized in Alexia direction "Our mum can be a bit of a worry-wart, if you know what I mean."

"Oh, it's fine," Alexia smiled "I know how mum's can get."

"I'm Ron, by the way."

"Alexia."

"Hey Gin! Whose that?"

Two more heads of red hair appeared from either side of Ron. Two identical heads.

"Ever seen her before Fred?"

"Can't say I have George."

"Who is she?" they both asked at the same time.

"My other two brothers," Ginny whispered to Alexia.

"I gathered," Alexia whispered back.

"This is Alexia," Ginny answered the twins. "She a transfer from Beauxbatons."

"Transfer?" Ron quirked an eyebrow "I didn't know that was legal!"

"Of course it's legal, Ron," One more red-headed boy, a bit more curly than the others and slightly more studious looking, appeared once again from behind Ron.

"Goodness!" Alexia chuckled "How many brothers do you have Ginny?!"

"Six," Ginny answered. "My two oldest brothers graduated from Hogwarts a few years ago. Bill works at Grignott's bank; Charlie's in Romania training dragons. Ron you've met," Ron waved "Fred and George are the twins, and that's Percy." Ginny ushered towards the curly red-head "And then there's me."

"Seven children," Alexia sighed, "I don't know how your mother does it!"

"With great difficulty," Percy sighed, not amused by the small talk. "Now come on! We're going to miss the train at the rate we're talking!"

"Yes sir, Head Boy," Fred mocked.

"Yeah yeah, we're coming," George added.

"Come on Alexia," Ginny grabbed her hand and led her over to the rest of the group.

"Whose that you got there Ginny?" A boy with messy brown hair and green eyes, framed by a pair of glasses, asked.

"Oh, this is Alexia, she's a transfer from Beauxbatons,"

"Beaux-what?" The boy looked confused.

"It's an all-girl wizard school," A young girl with slightly-bucked teeth and frizzy brown hair replied. "Hi, I'm Hermione."

"Nice to meet you," Alexia smiled back.

"She's gonna be in Gryffindor just like us!" Ginny exclaimed excitedly. "Isn't that wonderful Harry?" "Harry?" Alexia repeated the name and turned to the green-eyed boy with a surprised look. "Harry Potter, Harry?"

The boy blushed a bit and nodded sheepishly. "Yes, that would be me."

"Oh! It's wonderful to meet you! I've read so much about you! Defeating that basilisk with a sword last year? Recovering the Philosopher's Stone! Defeating You-Know-Who…."

"All right, enough with the flattery will ya?" Ron said a bit annoyed "You're embarrassing him!"

"Oh…" Alexia blushed "Sorry."

"It's fine," Harry shrugged.

"Got a new admirer eh Potter?!"

All heads turned and scowled at the newcomer's voice. There, leaning against his own pile of trunks was a rather handsome boy with bright blonde hair and grey-blue eyes.

"Who…who is that?" Alexia whispered to Ginny.

"Draco. Malfoy." Ginny said in an annoyed drawl. "Don't waste your time, darling, he's not worth it."

"Is he really that horrible?"

"He's a Slytherin, Alexia," Ginny sighed, "They don't come more evil than that."

"Oh," Alexia hung her head, and brushed a stray strand of her hair behind her ear.

"New friend, Potter?" Alexia shuttered at the boy's harsh tone. He circled her a few times and smirked. "Don't think I've seen you before."

"I'm new," Alexia answered back, trying to be polite, "Alexia Mason. I transferred from Beauxbatons."

"Ah, that snooty French school," Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Funny, I wouldn't take you as a Veela."

Alexia felt a small pang of sadness hit her. She knew he was teasing her, and not in a nice way. That's what she got for being a half-blooded Witch. She got her mothers wonderful talents, but her muggle-born father's plain and simple looks. By now she was used to the other Veelas from school teasing her for being plain and unattractive, but it still pained her to hear it. But she did a good job of hiding it. She looked the blonde-haired boy straight in the eye and glared.

"I'm not," Alexia shrugged. "I never was one of those, what did you say? Snooty girls."

"Well I figured that out," Malfoy scoffed "I mean, seeing as you were sorted into Gryffindor with the blood traitors and mudbloods..."

"_Mudbloods?"_ Alexia glared. "So that's your game is it?" she felt her fists clench.

"Just don't want a pretty," his voice was sarcastic "girl like you becoming friends with the wrong sort."

Alexia continued to glare.

"I think I can figured out the wrong sort for myself, thanks," she answered and placed her hand on Harry's shoulder. "And it's definitely not them." she ushered to the sea of redheads, Harry and Hermione.

The boy just smirked and walked past the group and towards the archway.

"Suit yourself, Mason." Suddenly, he disappeared, gone from sight, just as his foot touched the stones.

"Whoa," Alexia jumped. "What just happened?"

"That's the platform portal," Harry explained pushing his cart next to Ron's. "Don't let Malfoy get to you, Alexia. He said that same thing to me when I first met him. I even replied the same way." he added with a laugh.

Alexia nodded, still slightly stunned by Malfoy's disappearing act.

"Race ya, mate." Ron smirked, ushering towards the archway as he walked his cart over to his friend.

"You're on," Harry grinned back.

At the same time, the two of them ran off and disappeared inside the archway, followed by Fred and George.

Percy walked inside by himself, head held high.

Now, only Ginny and Alexia remained.

"So that's how it's done," Alexia marveled. "Should have known there was some magic behind it all."

Ginny smiled and ushered towards the archway. "After you."

Alexia curtsied and, both hands grasped onto her cart, rushed towards the archway, her heart pounding with excitement as she felt herself being pushed through the pillar.

She let out an awed gasp. She was standing on a far cheerier train platform, bustling with fellow young witch and wizards. The train stood proudly on the platform; the bright red of the painted letters gleaming in the sun, and the steam hissing from the smoke staff was as clear as the clouds.

"Oh Ginny!" Alexia sighed, "It's wonderful!"

Ginny didn't respond. She was staring at a poster hanging one of walls of the train station.

"Ginny?" Alexia asked, "What is it?"

"Who is more like it," She heard Ron mumbled as he walked past; his thumb jerking back towards the poster.

Alexia looked questionably at Ron, and then back at the paper on the wall. Upon closer inspection, she saw that is was a wanted poster for a wizard by the name of Sirius Black.

Alexia gasped at the image of the man silently screaming back at her. She knew the story. Her mother had told her before. Sirius Black was a well-known wizard and said to be a follower of Lord Voldemort back when he was still in power. Her mother told her that Black was thrown into Azkaban Prison after killing 13 Muggles with one curse.

And, according to the poster hanging on the wall, he had escaped, and had been seen not far from London. Alexia shuttered as she remembered reading 'The Daily Prophet' the day he had escaped.

"13 Muggles with one curse…" Alexia muttered.

"It's horrible, absolutely horrible," Ginny whispered.

Alexia placed a hand on Ginny's shoulder and ushered away from the poster, but not before Alexia herself, looked back at the poster one last time…

* * *

**_Yeah, kinda a boring chapter...but I'm trying to keep it as close to the plot of the books/movies as possible! Review!_**

**_~Princess~  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ginny and Alexia had found a compartment on the train soon after they went through the archway. They were now seated, the past events about that wanted poster behind them. Ginny was chatting away, telling Alexia about their family's vacation to Egypt that past summer.

"It was wonderfully fascinating!" Ginny exclaimed, "The pyramids were huge! The mummies were slightly disgusting though," she made a face. "Fred and George tried locking Ron up in on of the tombs. Bill caught them though. Mum was furious!" both of the girls laughed. "But I am so glad father won that vacation! It was positively wonderful!"

Alexia smiled at her friend. "It sounds wonderful."

Just then, the sliding glass door slid open with a forceful push. Both girls jumped and stared at the people standing in the doorway. It was Malfoy and, from what Alexia gathered, the rest of his friends.

"What do _you_ want?" Alexia asked.

"Well," Malfoy drawled, "Seeing as how all the other compartments are full, and you and that Weasley girl are the only ones in here, wouldn't be nice to let a bigger, more important, group of people have this one?"

"And where are Ginny and I supposed to go?"

"Oh don't worry," Malfoy smirked "I'm sure there's room somewhere for you two. Maybe with those two brainless twins of yours Weaslette." Ginny glared at him as he continued sneering. "I'm sure they would love having you and the Half Breed with them."

Alexia suddenly stood and walked up to the boy's sneering face. Her hand slapped the smirk right off with a loud and painful smack.

"Don't you ever call me that again!" Alexia growled. "Ever!"

Suddenly, a loud moan was heard from the train, and it jerked to a stop, causing Alexia and Malfoy to collide and crash onto the floor.

"Ugh, get off!" Alexia groaned and shoved Malfoy off from on top of her.

"What happened?" Ginny asked from behind her.

"The train stopped," Alexia said standing up from the floor.

"What do you mean it stopped?" Malfoy scoffed, a red mark on his face where he was slapped "We can't be there already."

'_He's right,' _Alexia thought. _'There's no way we could…' _

Suddenly, a cold gush of wind blew past her. She shivered and slowly turned her head towards the long hallway. A dark, looming shadow could be seen at the end of it. Alexia's eyes widened, and pulled out her wand from under her cloak.

"Get behind me Malfoy," Alexia said through gritted teeth.

"What?" Malfoy scoffed.

"Look, I don't like this anymore than you do," Alexia said with a low growl "But unless you want to get your soul sucked out, I suggest you get your rear behind me!"

Malfoy didn't need anymore convincing. Alexia looked back at the shadow again; slowly making it's way down the aisle, closer, and closer. Alexia closed her eyes, and let a happy memory fill her. She heard the glass doors crack as they froze, and the flicker of the lights as they went out. Alexia shot open her eyes and glared at the shrouded black ghost.

"_Expecto Patronum!"_ she shouted and a bright white figure in the shape of a peacock shot out from her wand and consumed the figure in light. Soon, the shadow had vanished from sight, and the hallway was silent; all eyes staring at Alexia.

"What in Merlin's name was that?" Malfoy asked with a slightly shaking voice.

"A Dementor," Alexia explained, painting a bit "From Azkaban."

"Azkaban?" Ginny gulped "What would they be doing here?"

"Looking for Sirius Black, no doubt," Alexia answered.

"And that…that thing you did with your wand," Malfoy was still trembling; his voice slightly louder than a whisper "Was that a...Patronus charm?"

"It was," Alexia nodded and smirked at Malfoy's shocked expression. "When I heard Black escaped, I knew those Dementors would be out looking for him. I wanted to be prepared in case my path happened to cross with one."

Just then, Ginny's eyes widened and pointed down the other side of the hallway. "Alexia!" she cried frightened.

All heads turned as another Dementor was seen looming in front of another compartment. Alexia pushed her way past Malfoy; a bit harder than normal, and rushed over to where the black ghost was floating, another happy sensation filling her. But before her Patronus could be sent, another flash of light appeared from the inside of the train compartment; sending the Dementor away. Slightly puzzled, Alexia walked to the door, and gasped.

"Harry!" she cried.

For it was indeed Harry inside the compartment. Along with Ron, and Hermione and another man; with graying brown hair and blue eyes, a few faint scars slashed across his cheek. Harry was lying, passed out, on the seats. Alexia rushed over to him and gently laid her hand on his forehead. "What happened?"

"The Dementor," the man explained.

"Who…who are you?"

"Professor Remus Lupin," the man answered, "I'm the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"Oh," Alexia said with a sigh "I see."

"Will he be alright, sir?" Hermione asked.

"I'm sure he'll come to soon," Lupin replied.

"So the other Patronus charm," Alexia sat back on her knees. "That was you?"

"You recognized a Patronus charm?" Lupin quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes," Alexia nodded "I actually learned how to do one myself this past summer."

"You did?"

Alexia nodded.

"I see."

"Alexia," Hermione sighed, "You're as pale as a ghost! What happened?"

"There was another Dementor on the other side of the train," Alexia explained standing up from the floor "I haven't gotten a full control over my Patronus yet, so the after effect is a bit draining." Hermione looked worried. Alexia smiled. "Don't worry 'Mione. I'll be all right."

Alexia saw that she was still in need of convincing, but just then a small groan was heard from where Harry was laying.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, "Harry are you all right?"

Harry sat up slowly, and nodded. Ron, hands slightly trembling, handed Harry back his glasses.

"Thanks," Harry smiled and adjusted the wire-rimmed glasses back onto his face.

"Here," Professor Lupin pulled out a chocolate bar from under his coat and broke off a small piece off and handed it to Harry and another for Alexia "Eat this, it will help."

"Thanks," Both Alexia and Harry answered as they sat back down.

"What was that," Harry hesitated "That thing?"

"A Dementor," Lupin explained "A guard from Azkaban."

Harry frowned, slightly confused.

"It was searching the train Harry," Hermione said quietly.

"What? Why?"

"They were looking for Sirius Black," Alexia replied. "Why else would they be here?"

Lupin suddenly stood and hastily made his way towards the door.

"I need to have a word with the driver," he said. "I'll be back in a while."

As soon as he left, Alexia began nibbling on the small piece of chocolate. Immediately she felt better.

"What happened to me?" Harry asked his friends, as he too, took a bite of the chocolate.

"Well," Ron began slowly "You kinda went…rigid. We thought you were having a fit or something."

"And did either of you, you know, pass out?" Harry asked, slightly embarrassed.

"No," Ron replied sympathetically. "But I felt weird though. Like I'd never be cheerful again."

Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I felt cold and I was shivering, but then Professor Lupin made it go away."

"Dementors are known to do that," Alexia sighed. "They suck every happy thing away from you, until all that's left are your worst fears."

"But what about the screaming?" Harry asked.

"Screaming?" Alexia repeated.

"Someone was screaming, a woman."

Alexia shared a nervous glance with Ron and Hermione.

"There wasn't anyone screaming Harry," Hermione answered.

Harry looked puzzled and turned to look out the rain-smeared window.

"I should get back to Ginny," Alexia announced standing. "She's probably worried sick about me." She turned and smiled at her friends "I'll see you all a bit later."

She slid open the glass door and made her way back to Ginny, passing Malfoy as she did so. He stared at her, a bit more…in awed fear than in hatred; something that slightly surprised Alexia. Puzzled, she quickly hastened her steps towards her compartment. She saw the Twins hugging Ginny tight in a comforting hug. She heard muffled sniffles coming from Fred's shoulder.

"Ginny?" Alexia gently tapped her friend's shoulder.

Ginny pulled away from her brothers and crushed Alexia into a fierce hug.

"Alexia! Oh thank Merlin you're all right!" she was crying, "I was so worried!"

"Sorry Gin," Alexia apologized, slightly distracted still from Malfoy's face. "I...I got distracted." she quickly adverted her eyes away from Malfoy and over to the Twins. "Thanks for watching after her."

The Twins both nodded. "Not a problem."

"What _did_ take you so long, Alexia?" Ginny asked.

"Oh the Dementor..." Alexia was looking at Malfoy again. He was leaning against the door-frame of one of the train compartments, looking very confused. "The one you saw. It was in Ron's compartment...." She was still looking, and a small smile was on her face when she saw the blonde Slytherin rub his cheek where she had slapped him. "Harry had passed out and-"

"Oh no!" Ginny gasped "Is he ok?"

"Yeah, he's all right now...." Alexia eyes followed Malfoy. He still had the puzzled look on his face as he disappeared through the doorway.

"I...I took Malfoy's offer about switching compartments," Ginny's voice echoed with a defeated sigh.

Alexia blinked at the mention of Malfoy's name and quickly spun around to face her.

"What?"

"I let Malfoy have our old compartment. Fred and George said they didn't mind sharing with us..."

"What? Why?" Alexia gasped a bit shocked, suddenly remembering why she had slapped Malfoy in the first place. "Why'd you let him win?"

"Alexia, love, calm down!" George laughed.

"If I had my way, I'd say you won fair an square." Fred added with a grin.

"Oh really?" Alexia scoffed, still fuming that Malfoy had won Ginny over. "Give me a reason to believe you."

"Love, you punched Malfoy in the face!" Fred said still grinning.

"I think that automatically makes you the winner!" George matched his brother's grin.

Alexia saw that Ginny was also smiling.

"They're right you know," the red-haired girl mused.

"We're always right!" the Twins beamed with smug faces.

Alexia laughed and rolled her eyes.

Fred and George both smiled back at her and gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze.

"Don't let that git bother you, lovie," Fred told her.

""Yeah, Lex," George agreed "You're definitely worth more than Malfoy gives you credit for."

"Tons more," Fred nodded.

"Galleons more." George added.

"Thanks guys," Alexia smiled. "I needed that."

"Alexia?" Ginny said when they all walked back into their compartment.

"Yes Ginny?" Alexia answered sitting down next to her.

"Why is all this happening?" Ginny asked, a bit scared.

Alexia quickly glanced over at the Twins for help. They just shrugged and sat down on their side of the compartment. Receiving no help, Alexia turned back to face her friend.

"Don't worry Gin," Alexia put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Everything will be fine."

'_I hope.' _She added to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The rain was still falling when the students arrived at the gates of Hogwarts. But even with the gloomy weather lingering outside, the cheerful and hopeful students brightened the mood inside the castle, almost as if there wasn't a storm at all.

"Wow…" Alexia let out an awed gasp as she entered the Great Hall "This place is incredible!" She craned her head in every direction, taking in every detail; from the charmed ceiling that looked like the night sky, to all the candles floating around the room. "This is so much better than our dining hall," Alexia let out another sigh as she sunk down next to Ginny at the Gryffindor table.

"Of course it's better," Ron, said matter-of-factly, "Hogwarts is better than everything!"

"What a clever statement Ronald," Hermione said with a sarcastic smile.

Alexia laughed and watched as an old man with a long white beard and light blue robes stepped up to the podium at the head of the Great Hall. On either side of him, were long tables, occupied by whom Alexia assumed to be the teaching staff.

"That's Dumbledore," Ginny whispered to her, pointing at the man at the podium.

"I figured as much," Alexia answered back as the headmaster began to speak.

"Welcome!" he cried out happily "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I have a few things to say, before we become befuddled by our excellent feast.

First, I'm pleased to welcome Professor R.J. Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Good luck to you, Professor."

The students all clapped happily as Professor Lupin stood and gave a bow of thanks.

As Dumbledore continued, a whisper of Harry's name was heard from the Slytherin table. It was Malfoy.

"Potter!" he called "Is it true you fainted?" he asked with an astonished laugh. The boy next to him pretended to faint; a wicked grin on his face "I mean you actually fainted?!" He let out a laugh.

"Shove off, Malfoy," Ron growled back turning Harry back around.

"How did he find out?" Harry whispered, embarrassed.

Alexia scowled. _'He must have overheard Ginny and I talking,' _she thought and swirled around to face Malfoy's table.

"He may have fainted, Malfoy," Alexia pointed out a bit annoyed, "But at least he went down fighting. Unlike _some_ who cowered in a corner, whimpering like a girl, while a fellow student," here she pointed to herself as emphasis "saved his face from being sucked off by a Dementor!"

Malfoy cringed, and cheeks slightly flushed, slinked back into his seat with a sulking frown. Alexia grinned smugly.

"That was brilliant," Ron commented. "Thanks," Harry added.

"Not a problem, Harry," Alexia patted Harry on his shoulder and went back to listening to Dumbledore's speech.

"Now, as many as you know, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher for many years, has decided to retire in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs. Fortunately, I'm delighted to announce that his place will be filled by none other than our own Rubeus Hagrid!"

Alexia then saw a man, with a dark scraggly beard and long dark hair; hesitantly stand, nearly toppling the table over in the process.

"Whoa," Alexia breathed.

"What?" Hermione asked amongst the applause.

"I didn't expect to see another gi-well, let's just say the headmistress of Beauxbatons is much like Hadgrid in size...erm, height rather."

Hermione smiled. "Ah," she said knowingly "I see."

Dumbledore put his hands up for silence and continued to speak.

"Finally," he added with a more grave tone, "on a more disquieting note, Hogwarts- at the request of the Ministry of Magic- will, until further notice, play host to the Dementors of Azkaban until such a time as Sirius Black is captured."

There was a faint murmur from the vast number of students.

"What?" Alexia breathed, slightly shocked.

"The Dementors will be stationed at every entrance to the grounds," Dumbledore continued, "Now whilst I've been assured that their presence will not disrupt our day-to-day activities, a word of caution. Dementors are vicious creatures. They'll not distinguish between the one they hunt and the one who gets in their way. Therefore, I must warn each and every one of you, give them no reason to harm you. It is not in the nature of a Dementor to be forgiving. But you know," Dumbledore's mood suddenly changed, and became cheerful again "happiness can be found even in the darkest of times," he swished his hand over the flame of one of the candles near him, extinguishing it. "If only if one remembers, to turn on the light." He swished his hand back in the other direction, igniting the candle's flame once again.

"Blimey," Ron muttered, "must he always speak in riddles?"

"Don't you get it Ron?" Alexia asked, "He's talking about the Patronus charm."

"A lot of good that'll do us," Ron huffed "Seeing as you're the only one who can do it."

"Then I suggest you stay out of trouble then," Alexia teased with a laugh as the food appeared on the tables.

Ron just huffed again and became very interested in his food.

Alexia and Ginny shared a knowing smile as the started eating. Every so often, however, Alexia turned her head in the direction of Malfoy and his gang. He seemed different, she noticed. Rather quiet, barely touching his food, like he was distracted with something. Even his friends (if you could call them that.) noticed; Especially during dessert.

"You're not eating the Éclair's Malfoy," one of the boys said with his face stuffed with sweets. "I thought they were yer favorite mate!"

"I guess I'm just not that hungry," Malfoy replied and stood from the table.

"Oi!" his other friend called "where you goin'?"

"Back to the common room, idiot," He replied rolling his eyes.

"But how are Crabbe and I s'posed to get in?" his friend was still stuffing his face.

"Yeah, Goyle's right Malfoy! You're the only one who knows the password!"

Alexia snorted. _'Idiots.'_ She thought rolling her eyes.

Malfoy must not have heard him, for he was already halfway towards the door. Alexia stood and silently followed him. Something was up. She just couldn't put her finger on what. But she was planning on finding out…

She was able to sneak out of the Great Hall unnoticed by her friends and out into the hallway, just catching a glimpse of Malfoy's blonde hair turn down another corridor. She was about to follow, when a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Alexia!"

It was Ginny.

"Were are you going?" she asked with a laugh "The common room's this way!" She pointed down another hallway in the opposite direction.

Alexia looked back quickly; Malfoy had disappeared. With a sigh of defeat, Alexia allowed Ginny to direct her towards their common room. They climbed up a long, winding, moving staircase, until they discovered the other Gryffindors in front of a painting of a rather Fat Lady trying to sing.

All the paintings moved. "Whoa!" Alexia had exclaimed, "Cool."

"Not really," Fred and George grumbled.

"At least," George sighed.

"Not her," Fred jerked his thumb at the painting.

"What's the hold up?" Harry was asking, but quickly figured out the problem when he heard the Fat Lady singing. "Oh…"

"Harry! "One of the boys, Seamus, exclaimed seeing him make his way towards the door. "She won't let me in!"

"_Fortuna Major_!" Harry said the password, a bit frustrated.

"No!" the lady in the painting protested "Wait!" she began singing again, trying to break the glass in her hand.

"Oh for the love of Merlin," Alexia mumbled "_Fortuna Major_!"

The Fat Lady continued to sing, but seeing the glares from the other students, broke the glass against the frame and then gasped, dramatically showing surprise.

"Look! Just with my voice!"

"_FORTUNA MAJOR_!" all the students cried.

"All right ok, go in," The painting frame opened and the eager students rushed inside.

"Thank you," Harry sighed and walked inside.

"Does she always do that?" Alexia asked a bit annoyed as she followed Harry inside.

"For the past three years," Harry sighed rolling his eyes.

"Yeah," Seamus nodded "And the worse thing is that,"

"She can't even sing!" both boys cried at the same time with a laugh.

Alexia chuckled.

As she plopped down on a near-by sofa, Alexia let out a content sigh as she took in her surroundings. The walls were decorated by a red and gold tapestry rather than regular wallpaper. A large, friendly fire was crackling away in the far corner. Dark crimson couches made from some sort of soft fabric were scattered about the common room. Paintings hung on the walls; including one of Godric Gryffindor himself above the fireplace. A few stained glass windows gave the room a bit of an elegant feeling, and the candles around the room gave off a warm, honey-colored glow.

"Good to be home, eh Harry?" she heard Ron say.

Harry nodded with a smile.

"Alexia!"

She turned her head. Once again, it was Ginny who called her.

"Yes, dear?" Alexia answered back.

"I think there's someone who wants to see you!"

"What?" Alexia stood from the couch, a bit confused.

She now saw Ginny standing on a staircase on the left side of the common room. She was pointing towards the door.

"C'mon Alexia!" Ginny laughed, "He's waiting."

"He?" Alexia wondered.

"He?!" Ron and Harry both echoed.

"But boys aren't allowed in the girl's dorm!"

Ron's voice trailed off, as Alexia followed Ginny inside the dorm room.

"All right you, what's all this abou-" she stopped short as Ginny pointed towards a window inside her dorm room. There, sitting on the ledge, was a very dark-feathered owl with golden eyes. It let out an excited screech at the sight of the girls.

"Jasper!" Alexia exclaimed happily. She rushed over towards her owl and gently stroked his neck. "So you're my secret visitor!"

"He's beautiful, Alexia," Ginny sighed. "I've never seen an owl that colour before."

"And you probably will never see another," Alexia laughed.

Jasper puffed his chest a bit and held his head high.

"Oh cut that out, Jazzy!" Alexia teased, tickling him under his chin. "He can be a bit proud," Alexia mused.

Ginny giggled.

"I found him in the woods back when I was 8," Alexia explained sitting down on the windowsill next to her owl. Jasper has hopped into her lap and snuggled his face against her hand. "He was just a baby back then. His wing was broken, and he was peeping over and over again, poor thing. I brought him home and took care of his wing. That's when I knew I wanted to be a Healer after I finished school," Alexia sighed and stared out the window. "When he was well enough to fly again, I brought him back to the woods. Stubborn bird," she giggled looking back at her owl. "Didn't want to leave me."

Ginny smiled.

"He does seem happy with you," she stated.

"And I'm happy with him," Alexia patted her owl on the head. "He's been my constant protector these last few years. And pretty much my only friend."

"You really hated that school, didn't you?" Ginny said gently as she saw Alexia's face fall a bit.

"Hated it, and glad to be rid of it," Alexia replied and looked out the rain-streaked window once again.

She felt a comforting hand land on her shoulder. She turned and smiled as Ginny pulled her into a hug.

"Welcome home, Lex." She whispered.

"Music to my ears, Ginny," Alexia whispered back. "Music to my ears."

* * *

**_Yeah, sorry. Another boring chapter! :p Bleh. I hate boring chapters. But they have to be written. The next one will be better, I promise! :D_**

**_~Princess~  
_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Alexia entered the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning, the first thing she noticed was Harry, Ron, and Hermione all glaring at the Slytherin table. Blaise Zabini, one of the more popular Slytherin's, had just done a very ridiculous impression of a swooning fit as the threesome had walked by, causing the rest of his classmates to hoot with laughter. All except Malfoy, Alexia noticed. He had just rolled his eyes and continued to pick at his eggs.

Alexia looked at him a bit puzzled._ 'Why wasn't he laughing?'_ She brushed the thought aside however when she saw Harry drop into a seat at the Gryffindor table next to one of the Weasley twins; George, Alexia was pretty sure.

"What's up with you, Harry?" he asked.

"Zabini," said Ron sitting down on the twin's other side, glaring at the Slytherin table.

George glanced over at the table and caught him fainting again.

"That little git," he sighed calmly "He wasn't so cocky last night when the Dementors were down at our end of the train."

Alexia snorted and nodded.

"Yeah Harry, he was just as terrified as Malfoy!"

"I wasn't too happy myself," George sighed. "They're horrible things, those Dementors."

"They just kinda freeze your insides, don't they?" Fred said sitting down next to his twin.

"You didn't pass out, though, did you?" Harry said in a low voice.

"Forget it Harry," Alexia patted his shoulder.

"Yeah, she's right mate," George nodded. "Dad had to go out to Azkaban one time, remember Fred? And he said it was the worst place he's even been, he came back all weak and shaking…They suck the happiness out of a place, Dementors. Most of the prisoners go mad in there."

Alexia shuttered.

Fred must have sensed her uneasiness and quickly changed the subject.

"Anyway, we'll see how happy Malfoy and Zabini look after our first Quidditch match."

Alexia perked up almost right away.

"Quidditch?" she exclaimed, "You're on the team here?"

The twins nodded.

"Yup," Fred answered. "George and I are beaters. Harry's the Seeker."

"Just like his dad," George added.

"You're a seeker?" Alexia looked at Harry with a grin. "Oh that's wonderful! Seeker is what I played when I was at Beauxbatons."

"Wait," Ron said, his mouth slightly full of sausage "that snooty school had a Quidditch team?"

Alexia scoffed.

"Yeah, not a very good one, either. My friend Alayna (she was the Keeper) and I were the only decent players on the team…"

"Well, you'll love the games here," Fred patted her on the back. "Especially when the games are Gryffindor versus Slytherin!"

"Malfoy's a Seeker too," George explained "It's always fun watching Harry and that git flying after the snitch."

"And we're playing them for the first game of the season this year!" Fred exclaimed happily.

A small grin appeared on Harry's face. That had cheered him up very much and helped himself to some breakfast.

"So, you were a Seeker, eh Mason?"

Alexia jumped at the voice and turned. She frowned when she discovered Malfoy standing behind her.

"I'm surprised you could even get on your brooms," he sneered.

Alexia rolled her eyes.

"Ha ha, very funny…" she muttered and picked up her school books. "C'mon guys," she ushered to the threesome "Let's go."

She stood from the table and made her way out of the Great Hall, glancing quickly behind her at Malfoy's still smirking face.

"At least I was able to see the Snitch," she called back at him. "From what I hear, since you became Slytherin's Seeker, your team has lost almost all the games."

The smirk immediately left Malfoy's face. Alexia grinned smugly as she watched him pout and slink back towards the table.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"There's-got-to-be-a-shortcut!" Ron panted as he and the others made their way up the seventh flight of stairs they had climbed in the last 5 minutes. They were somewhere in the North Tower. According to Harry, although they had lived in Hogwarts for two years, they had never been in this wing in the castle.

"Do you _see _a shortcut?!" Alexia growled.

"We must be getting close," Hermione said. "I can hear the other students."

She pointed down a long hallway and sure enough, at the end of it, was the rest of their classmates.

As the foursome lumbered along, completely out of breath from walking up the stairs, they walked past a painting of a rather distinguished looking knight on horseback. And he wanted a challenge. He let out a loud battle cry, causing Ron and Harry to jump. Hermione just rolled her eyes and Alexia chuckled a bit.

"Honestly you two," Alexia giggled "It's not like he's going to jump out of the painting and skewer you with his lance."

"Come back here you cowards!" the knight was shouting out as they past.

"Yeah, we'll come back all right," Ron muttered with a smirk, "We'll come back when Fred and George are no longer twins…"

Alexia muffled a quiet snort at his clever comment, while Harry grinned. Hermione was nowhere to be seen, however._ 'Huh, that's funny,' _Alexia thought looking around the group of classmates. _'She was just here a second ago…'_

Before she could tell the boys Hermione was missing, she was shoved aside quite roughly by none other than Blaise Zabini.

"Watch it, half-blood," he snapped at her.

"Watch it, yourself, Zabini," Alexia shot back "You're the one who was fainting all through breakfast."

The rest of her classmates laughed while Blaise turned very red and hid behind Goyle and Crabbe. Alexia seemed surprised, however, when she spotted Malfoy himself chuckling.

Curious, she tried asking him what was so amusing, but just then, the door of the classroom whooshed open, and there, standing at the door, was a sight Alexia would soon not forget.

Her first impression of Professor Trelawney was that of a very sparkly, very twitchy insect. She was very thin; her glasses magnified her bright blue eyes to several times their natural size. Her light brown hair was frizzy, even worse than Hermione's, and tied back with a long, rainbow-coloured scarf. Her dress was a bright teal colour, with embroidered silver flowers on it, and a shimmering gauzy shall was draped across her shoulders. Innumerable chains and beads hung around her neck, and her hands and arms were covered with bangle bracelets and rings.

"That's our Divination teacher?" Ron whispered over to Harry and Alexia.

"Well, she is a fortune teller Ron," Alexia whispered back as they made their way into the classroom. "What would you expect?"

The classroom was just as extravagant as her clothing. In fact, it didn't even look like a classroom. It was more like a cross between an old-fashioned teashop and someone's attic. At least twenty small, circular tables were stuffed inside of it, all surrounded with antique armchairs and large, very fat, sitting pillows. Everything was lit with hazy crimson light; the curtains at the windows were all closed, and the many lamps were draped with dark red and gold scarves. Alexia began rolling her sleeves up as she felt the heat from the large fire that was burning under the crowded mantelpiece in the centre of the classroom. The shelves running around the room were crammed with very dusty feathers, candle stubs, many packs of tattered playing cards, numerous crystal balls and a large collection of teacups.

"Whoa," Alexia let out a gasp. "Now this is what I want my bedroom back home to look like!"

"You'd actually make your room look like this?" Ron scoffed.

Alexia grinned and nodded.

"Definitely. It's brilliant."

Alexia pulled off her messenger bag and flopped down in one of the large cushioned pillows around the tables. She rolled her eyes when Malfoy and Zabini sat at the table next to them, and hurriedly shifted her body so that her back was facing them. Ron and Harry had sat down at the other table closest to her.

"Welcome my children," Prof. Trelawney said solemnly "In this room you shall explore the noble are of Divination. In this room, you shall see if you possess the Sight." At this moment she sat up from her chair and bumped into the end table.

The students chuckled quietly and she gained her footing.

"Hello," she smiled "I am Professor Trelawney. Together we shall cast ourselves into the future! This term," Trelawney continued, "We'll focus on Tasseomancy, the art of reading tea leaves. So please, take the cup of the person sitting next to you,"

Alexia turned and shrugged. No one was sitting next to her so she just looked at her own teacup.

"What do you see?" Trelawney asked. "The truth lies buried like a sentence of a book waiting to bed read. But first, you must broaden your minds," She patted Seamus on the head as she walked around the room "First," she finished "You must look beyond!"

"What a load of rubbish," a voice said next to her.

"Hermione!" Alexia exclaimed.

"Where did you come from?" Ron cried, just as surprised at seeing her next to Alexia.

"Me?" Hermione asked. "I've been here all this time."

"Was not," Alexia muttered looking at her teacup. A small giggled escaped her.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked looking over her shoulder.

"Look," Alexia pointed at the tealeaves smudged around in her cup. "It looks like a heart! Maybe I'm going to fall in love!"

Hermione just rolled her eyes but blinked suddenly when she saw something else.

"Alexia?"

"Hm?"

"What does that clump look like to you?"

Alexia looked at what Hermione was pointing at. And, out of the corner of her eye she noticed Malfoy stealing a glance too.

"It…" Alexia started "It looks like a dragon."

"Heh, maybe you'll fall in love with a dragon!" Hermione chuckled.

"I doubt it," Alexia chuckled back.

"Why my dear that is exactly what it means!" Trelawney exclaimed.

The whole class became silent at this. Alexia blinked.

"What?" she scoffed a bit surprised.

"My dear, these images clearly state something about your future," Trelawney continued, her voice a bit dazed. "While most people view dragons as proud, greedy, stubborn and not to mention quite dangerous, you will see past all that. You, and only you, will be able to tame the Dragon's cruel heart and earn each-other's trust; more importantly, each-other's love."

Everyone started wide-eyed at Prof. Trelawney as though she were crazy.

"Professor," Malfoy spoke up with a bit of a sarcastic tone "You can't honestly think that she'd…"

"The cup doesn't lie dear," Trelawney answered back with knowing smile in both Alexia and Malfoy's direction as she walked off towards Harry and Ron.

Both of them looked at one another before quickly shifting their gaze back at their teacups.

"You…you don't really think she means all that does she?" Alexia whispered to Hermione.

"Honestly," she scoffed back "I think it's a load of rubbish! Dragon's are horrible creatures! No human should go near them…"

"What about Charlie then?" Alexia snapped back "Ron's brother? He is studying dragons in Romania."

Hermione was about to argue back when Prof. Trelawney let out a great and fearful shout as she stepped back from Harry's teacup. The rest of the class jumped and looked over at what had frightened her.

"Oh my dear boy," she said panting a bit "My dear…I'm afraid you…you have the Grim."

The entire class gasped and began muttering amongst one another. Alexia's eye became wide with fear. Even the Slytherins looked shocked.

"The grin? What's the grin?" Seamus called out.

"Not the grin you idiot, the Grim," Alexia corrected rolling her eyes.

"She's right," Lavender Brown, another girl from Gryffindor agreed. She was looking at her textbook. 'Taking form of a giant spectral dog, it is the darkest omens in out world. An omen….'" Lavender shuttered unable to read.

"Death," Alexia muttered quietly "An omen of death."

* * *

**_Dun, dun dunnn!!!!! Hehe, I love ending chapters with cliff hangers! _**

**_As a side note, I'm kinda combining the books and movies together. So that first bit up 'til after the discription of Prof. Trelawney was all from the book. Everything beyond that was from the movie. ;)_**

**_Review!_**

**_~Princess~  
_**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Alexia couldn't concentrate. All through Transfiguration she was thinking about what Prof. Trelawney had told her. She kept on picturing herself somewhere in Romania with a terrifying dragon kissing her. She shuddered at the thought and tried to come up with possible explanations.

'_Maybe it's like Beauty and the Beast,'_ she thought _'the dragon is really a prince under some enchantment. Or maybe it's someone who acts like a dragon….' _She was so engrossed in her own thoughts that she barely heard Prof. McGonagall's lecture on Animagi (wizards that could turn into animals), _'Or a wizard whose Animagi animal is a dragon?'_ she thought again. Alexia wasn't even watching when her teacher transformed herself in front of the class's eyes into a grey and black tabby cat.

Alexia wasn't the only one not paying attention. If her prophecy wasn't bad enough, everyone kept glancing at Harry; sitting in the back of class, as if he was going to drop down dead at any moment.

The entire class heard Prof. McGonagall sigh.

"Really, what has got into you all today?" she asked, turning back into herself with a faint pop, and staring around them all. "Not that it matters, but that is the first time my transformation's not got applause from a class!"

Everybody's heads turned towards Harry again, but nobody spoke. Alexia squirmed in her chair, however, when she saw that Malfoy was the only one looking at her. That knowing smile Prof. Trelawney had done in class to them had definitely made her uneasy.

Finally, Hermione spoke up.

"Please Professor, we've just had our first Divination class and we were reading tea leaves and…"

"Ah, of course," said Professor McGonagall with a sudden frown. "There is no need to say more, Miss Granger. Tell me, which of you will be dying this year?"

The entire class stared at her in shock.

"Me," Harry answered back after a small pause.

"And Alexia is going to fall in love with a dragon!" Lavender Brown yelped from the back of the classroom.

Alexia's face flushed and she slumped down into her chair. A small chuckle was heard from Malfoy as he smiled sympathetically at her. Wait…since when has Malfoy been sympathetic?! She didn't have time to ask though, for Prof. McGonagall began to speak.

"I see," McGonagall said, fixing her beady eyes on Harry. "Then you should know, Mr. Potter, that Sibyll Trelawney has foreseen the death of one student a year ever since she arrived at this school. None of them has died yet. Seeing death omens is her favourite way of greeting a new class. If it were not for the fact that I never speak ill of my fellow teachers…."

Professor McGonagall stopped short, paused for a moment, and then continued more calmly, "Divination is one of the most imprecise branches of magic. I shall tell you now that I have very little patience with it. True Seers are very rare and Professor Trelawney…"

She stopped again and then said, in a very matter-of-fact tone,

"You look in excellent health to me, Mr. Potter, so you will excuse me if I don't let you off homework today. I assure you that if you do die, you need not hand it in."

Hermione laughed. Harry seemed to look a little better as he smiled and leaned back in his desk.

"As for you, Miss Mason," McGonagall said "I think it's not likely that a real dragon would be capable of such heights as Prof. Trelawney predicted. However," she said with a small chuckle "I highly recommend talking to Prof. Hadgrid during your magical creatures class and ask him what he thinks."

Alexia smiled and nodded. She sat back up at her desk and gave a small sigh. Maybe she was right. Maybe it was just a figure of speech. Still. Alexia couldn't help but wonder….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When the Transfiguration class had ended, Alexia and the others they joined the crowd rushing inside the Great Hall for lunch.

"You don't think that Grim thing's got anything to do with Sirius Black, do you?" Ron asked as they sat down at an open spot on the bench.

"Oh cheer up Ron!" Alexia laughed.

"She right Ron," Hermione said with a sigh. "You heard what Prof. McGonagall said. And I agree with her. It's just a bunch of rubbish!"

Ron still didn't seem convinced.

"Harry," he asked in a low, serious voice, "you_ haven't _seen a giant black dog anywhere, have you?"

"Actually yeah," Harry muttered back "I did. The night I ran away from the Dursleys'. It…it was on the side of the road…looking at me."

Ron's fork fell with a loud clatter, and Alexia's eyes widened.

"WHAT?!" the both shouted.

"Probably just a stray," Hermione said calmly.

Alexia rolled her eyes. Ron just looked at Hermione as though she had gone completely mad.

"How can you bee so bloody calm about all this?" Ron exclaimed, " Have you gone completely mental?! Hermione, if Harry's seen a Grim that's…that's bad." He shuddered "My…my uncle saw one once and…and then he died 24 hours after it happened!"

"Coincidence," Hermione said with a shrug.

"COINCIDENCE?!" Ron shouted, beginning to get angry. "You don't know what you're talking about! Grims scare the life right out of a wizard! Just like Dementors!"

"Yeah, except Dementors don't actually kill you," Alexia shuddered.

"There you go then," Hermione answered in a superior tone "They cause the death and the wizard dies of fright. Harry's still alive because he's not stupid enough to think he should kick the bucket when he sees a giant black dog!"

Ron gaped at Hermione trying to speak, but couldn't. Alexia just rolled her eyes.

"Face it Ron," she sighed, "She just isn't that superstitious."

She took a sip of her pumpkin juice and suddenly noticed Malfoy staring at her again. She swallowed and quickly slammed her goblet on the table.

"What's got your wand all in a knot?" Fred asked seeing her lash out.

"He won't stop staring at me!" Alexia growled darting a quick glance at Malfoy. "He's been doing it even since Divination!"

"Maybe he finally realized how brilliant you are, love," George said with a chuckle, ruffling her hair.

Alexia scoffed.

"Thanks," she rolled her eyes and straightened her already straight hair "But I doubt it."

She finished off her lunch and began heading down towards the back of the castle.

Alexia hadn't been on this side of the grounds before and found the landscaping to be quite breathtaking. The rain from yesterday had cleared; the sky was a clear pale grey, and the grass was all springy and damp as she set off to 'Magical Creatures' class. All the stone rocks were scattered about the hill as she walked down the steps surrounded by the huge lush, green, countryside._ 'Ah,' _she sighed _'Pure bliss!'_ Didn't last as long as she thought though. She heard Ron and Hermione arguing again.

"Oh honestly Ronald!" Hermione cried clearly annoyed "If you ask me Divination is a very woolly discipline! Now, Ancient Runes. That's a fascinating subject."

"Exactly how many classes are you taking this term?" Harry asked a bit amazed.

"A fair few," Hermione answered back.

"Wait, hold on," Ron said, "How can you be in Ancient Runes?"

"Hey yeah!" Alexia exclaimed walking over to them, "It's the same time as Divination!"

"You'd have to be in like…2 classes at once!" Ron added.

Hermione laughed.

"Honestly Ronald, you can't be in two classes at once. How can anybody?" She giggled and mimicked Trelawney "Broaden your minds! Use your inner eye to see the future!"

Alexia laughed and rolled her eyes as she made her way down the last set of stairs. The rest of her 'Magical Creatures' class was huddled around Hadgrid, very hard not to miss because of his height. It was then that Alexia noticed one all-too-recognizable head of bright blonde hair.

"Oh brilliant," she muttered under her breath. "Three classes in a row with Slytherins. How can my day be any worse?"

Hadgrid was waiting for his class at the door of his hut. He stood there, looking very impatient. Alexia giggled a bit at the sight of his tapping foot and glances towards the Forbidden Forest.

"C'mon now, get a move on you lot!" he called out to the class as they approached. "Got a real treat fer yeh today. A great lesson. Everyone here?" He asked and the students nodded. "Right then, follow me everyone!"

Hadgrid led them to a large open area behind his hut; surrounded by trees. Alexia smiled as she walked along. The sun had chosen to come out after all and was sending rays through the leafy tops of the trees above.

"All righ'," Hadgrid called "Everyone gather 'round here. That's it. Make sure yeh can see. Now, first thing yeh'll want ter do is open your books…"

"And just exactly are we supposed to do that?" Malfoy asked with a cold drawling voice.

All of the students were having trouble with their 'The Monster Book of Monsters' textbook. It really was a monster. The students had bound them shut in an odd array of ways. Malfoy's was tied down with a thick piece of rope, while Alexia's was strapped down with an old leather belt that her dad let her use.

"Just stroke the spine, of course!" Hadgrid called back.

All the students look suspiciously at their textbooks. Malfoy shrugged and gently stroked the spine of his book. Sure enough the ropes around the book went limp and the book opened.

"Huh," Alexia chuckled "What do you know. It actually worked."

Just then a loud yelp was heard from Neville Longbottom, a fellow Gryffindor with a rather bad case of forgetfulness. He had dropped to the ground as his book started attacking him. Alexia chuckled a bit and quickly rescued him from the book.

"I'm okay!" he cried, the statement clashed horribly with his ripped robes and panting.

"You're supposed to stroke it!" Ron laughed sympathetically.

"I think they're funny," Hermione stated.

"Oh yeah, hilarious," Malfoy scoffed "Really witty. Let's all have textbooks that claw our hands off! God, this place has gone to the dogs!" He huffed. "Just wait until my father hears that Dumbledore's got this oaf teaching classes!"

Crabbe and Goyle laughed wickedly.

"Shut up Malfoy," Harry glared at him.

Malfoy chuckled and walked up to Harry, a smug smirk curled on his lips. He stood, staring Harry down, when suddenly pure terror came over his face. He started shaking and pointing.

"Dementor! Dementor!" he shouted.

Everyone turned around. Alexia pulled out her wand, pushing Harry behind him. They all groaned and rolled their eyes when they discovered nothing. Loud sneers were heard from the Slytherins as they pulled up the hoods of their cloaks and wiggled their fingers out in front of them.

"Oooooh, look I'm a Dementor!" Malfoy said in a mocking voice.

Alexia let out a scoff and she put her wand back inside her pocket. She shot Malfoy a menacing glare.

"Why don't you just grow up?" she growled at him.

Malfoy blinked, stunned, and slowly walked backwards back to his friends. Alexia smiled rather smug as she walked over to Hermione, turning back just in time to see Malfoy's hood clumsily be pushed back down.

Just then, a loud 'ahem' was heard from Hadgrid. All the students turned and gaped at the sigh before them.

There, standing in the clearing, was a large creature with the tail and legs of a horse, and the body and head of an eagle.

"Ta da!" Hadgrid grinned happily ushering towards the blue/grey creatures. "Isn't he beautiful?" Hadgrid tossed the creature a large dead ferret and he happily accepted it. "Say hello to Buckbeak."

"Hadgrid," Ron said in shocked "Exactly what is that?"

"That there Ron is a hippogriff," Hadgrid explained. "Very proud creatures, hippogriffs. Rule number one: Do not insult a hippogriff. It might as well be the last thing you ever do."

A very audible gulp was heard from Neville who took a giant step backwards, bumping into Malfoy as he did so. Malfoy shoved him away; and took his place in the crowd, taking a bite of an apple as he watched.

"So, who wants to come an' say hello?" Hadgrid asked, turning back around.

No one moved.

"Aw c'mon now," Hadgrid chuckled "Don't be shy!"

The students back away; all but Harry that is.

"Oh!" Hadgrid said, seeing that Harry had stayed forward "Harry then!"

Harry looked around him, slightly distraught as he saw his fellow classmates a good foot behind him. Ron gave him a small shove forward and Harry stumbled towards the creature.

"All righ' Harry," Hadgrid began to explain, "Now I want you to give him a bow, and wait and see if he bow back. Now if he does, you can go an' touch him. If he don't well…we'll get to that later, eh?"

Alexia gave a small nervous chuckle and prayed that the later didn't happen.

"All righ' Harry, go on now, give 'im a nice bow."

Alexia could see Harry gulp slightly before slowly bowing. Buckbeak just stood staring, and let out what Alexia assumed to be some kind of a growl.

Hadgrid ushered Harry to back off. He obeyed, and slowly walked backwards. A loud snap was heard when he stepped on a branch on the ground though. The snap was so loud, half the class jumped. Hermione even grabbed onto Ron's wrist she was so surprised! Alexia laughed as Ron gave her a 'what are you doing?' look and they quickly pulled away.

"Stay very still Harry," Hadgrid whispered.

Harry bowed again; his eyes locked with Buckbeak's. He dared not to move, as the hippogriff cocked his head and then slowly lowered it. He had bowed back!

Alexia saw Harry smile, utterly relieved.

"Well done Harry," Hadgrid smiled. "You can go and pat him now."

Harry slowly reached his hand out towards the creature; inching his way closer to him.

"Easy Harry," Hadgrid whispered "Let him come to you....that's it..."

The rest of the class held their breath as Buckbeak slowly lowered his head. Soon, the blue and grey feathers were brushing against Harry's hand. Everyone sighed in relief with smiles on their faces as Harry began stroking Buckbeak's neck.

"Well done Harry!" Hadgrid smiled. "I think he'll let ya ride 'im now."

Harry looked at Hadgrid with shocked eyes.

"What? Hadgrid no!"

But it was too late. Hadgrid had already lifted Harry onto Buckbeak's back and had him galloping through the forrest. Everyone ducked as the hippogriff took to the skies with a screaming Harry on it's back.

Alexia laughed as they faded into a tiny speck.

"You think he'll be all right?" she asked.

"Harry's the best flier I know," Hermione answered. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Hermione, that was on a _broom_!" Ron exclaimed "Not...not...not THAT!"

"He could always jump off if he gets too scared!" Zabini called out.

"Cut it out Blaise," Malfoy rolled his eyes.

Alexia stared at him, a bit surprised. Had he actually _stood up_ for Harry?

"What?" Zabini scoffed "You don't want Potter to fall?"

"Blaise, nothing would please me more than to see Potter jump."

_'Or not,'_ Alexia thought with a sigh.

"But both you and I know he's not that big of an idiot to do it," Malfoy continued and say down on a nearby rock.

Alexia's eyes followed him and started at him. She was puzzled. Draco Malfoy has changed somehow. She couldn't place it. Something about him just made Alexia want to punch his face again, but the other half was fascinated by his slight personality change. _'What has gotten into him?'_ she thought. _'He seems.....frustrated.'_

Soon, the other students were applauding and cheering. Alexia looked up and smiled. Harry was grinning ear-to-ear with excitement as Buckbeak landed.

"Well done Harry!" Hadgrid cheered "And well done Buckbeak!" he added tossing the hippogriff another ferret.

"Bravo, Harry!" Alexia clapped as he walked over to her.

Harry grinned and bowed. "Thank you, thank you!"

Ron laughed and gave his friend a playful nudge. Harry laughed and nudged him back.

Alexia was so amused by the boys' little wrestling match, that she almost didn't notice Malfoy sauntering over to Buckbeak until almost too late.

"You're not dangerous at all are you?" he sneered. "Great ugly brute. If Potter can ride him, bet I could too!"

"Draco, don't!" Alexia shouted.

But it was already too late. The poor hippogriff became startled as Malfoy tried getting onto his back. He reared up and came back down again; one of his hooves smashing into Malfoy's arm, sending him to the ground. Without even thinking, Alexia rushed over to him and pulled him up, out of the way, before Buckbeak could hurt him again.

"It's killed me!" Malfoy whined. "It's killed me!"

"Calm down you big baby," Alexia rolled her eyes "You're not dead!" she glanced down at his arm and winced. It was bleeding badly, and no doubt the bone was broken. She shuddered as she noticed the blood on her own hands from when she pulled Malfoy out of the way. "Ugh, your arm doesn't look too good though."

"It...it's just a scratch," Hadgrid said with a bit of a panicked voice.

"Hadgrid!" Hermione cried, running forward. "He _has_ to be taken to the Hospital!"

"Right," Hadgrid nodded a bit shakily. "I'm the teacher, I'l do it."

Once again, without thinking, Alexia stood. "No Hadgird!" she called to him. "You stay here with Buckbeak. I'll take him up to Madame Pompfrey."

"You _what?!"_ Ron gaped. "Are you going mental?"

Alexia just rolled her eyes and turned back to the injured Malfoy. "Can you stand?" she asked him.

Malfoy huffed back as a response and rose to his feet, but lost his balance when he tried walking. Alexia caught his good arm and helped Malfoy steady himself.

"Careful!" she warned him. "Here, lean on me."

Draco huffed again, but obeyed.

Everyone watched with astonished faces as Alexia helped Malfoy lumber back towards the castle.

"My father will hear about this!" Malfoy mumbled loudly, glaring at Hadgrid, "About you and your bloody chicken!"

* * *

**_Haha, "bloody chicken"....one of my FAVORITE Draco quotes! :P Couldn't resist adding it in! Review!_**

**_~Princess~  
_**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Malfoy hadn't said a word. Not one, since Alexia had helped him back to the castle. She'd occasionally glance over just to make sure he was still alive. Or at least still conscious. His silver eyes were still opened, but he was definitely sulky. Every now and again, she'd hear Malfoy mutter about something, but it was too quiet to make out. She had glanced down at his arm, still stained with blood. A worried looked fell on her face and she had stopped walking.

"Sit."

"What?"

"Your arm's still bleeding," Alexia had pointed out. "I'm gonna see if I can get it to stop."

Malfoy had scoffed, trying not to show pain "How?"

"I've been taking lessons with Madame Pompfrey," Alexia had explained and had slowly reached out to touch his arm.

Malfoy had squirmed away, but accidentally grazed his injured arm against her hand and winced.

"Ow!" he had yelped and cradled his arm again.

"This wouldn't have happened if you would have just listened to Hadgrid in the first place!" Alexia had huffed.

He had just glared at her with an annoyed pout.

"Now just sit still," Alexia had rolled her eyes as Malfoy reluctantly did so. She reached out and gently touched his arm.

He had yelped again and pulled his arm away.

"That hurt!" he shouted at her.

"If you'd just sit still it wouldn't hurt as much!" Alexia shouted back.

"Well you shouldn't have volunteered to help!"

"If you had done what Hadgrid would have told you, I wouldn't have had to help!"

Malfoy blinked for a minute, pausing to think of a come back.

"Well _you_ shouldn't have helped in the first place!"

"Oh, so you're saying you would have rather had your arm ripped out instead of me pushing you out of the way?"

Draco opened his mouth, but seeing as how the later was in fact a better option after all, slouched his shoulders down in a silent defeat and continued to pout.

Alexia had smirked and once again ushered toward his still bleeding arm.

"Come on, Malfoy," she tried again. "Just let me try helping ok?"

"I don't want your help," she had heard him mutter.

"Well too bad," Alexia huffed "Because I'm going to. Now just sit still please?"

Malfoy sighed with annoyance. "Fine."

"Good, now, it might sting a little...." she once again slowly placed her hand on Malfoy's arm. He had winced, but remained sitting down. Alexia took a deep breath and concentrated. Soon, a cool sensation pulsed from her hand and into his arm. Malfoy froze, an astounded look on his face. As soon as the pulsing had left her hand, the bleeding had immediately stopped. And, from the look on his face, Malfoy seemed less in in pain then he was before.

"How...how..."

"You can thank me later," Alexia had stood and helped the injured Slytherin up from the ground and continued walking towards the castle.

This is where they had arrived now. Malfoy was still dead silent. Alexia felt slightly awkward as she climbed the stairs up to the Hospital Wing. Even since she had healed his arm, Malfoy was quiet. He had kept glancing over at her now and again, but said nothing, just looked back at her with puzzlement. Other times with frustration, and again, sometimes he just looked plain annoyed. The silent treatment was killing her, so finally she sighed and said,

"Quick moping, will you? Your silent stares are starting to bother me."

Malfoy said nothing.

Alexia groaned, frustrated.

"I can't figure you out, Malfoy!" she exclaimed. "You are the biggest git I have ever met, and yet, here you are, acting totally not like your usual, evil self."

Alexia had seen his silver eyes look back at her, and then away again with a sigh. Another groan escaped her.

"Ugh, fine! Don't answer me!" she huffed and pushed open the large wooden doors to the Hospital Wing and led Malfoy inside.

Madame Pompfrey, the school's Healer, had looked up from where she was sitting. "Miss Mason! What is?" she stopped when she saw Malfoy's torn and bloodied shirt sleeve. "Good Merlin! What happened?"

"Little mishap in 'Magical Creatures' class," Alexia muttered and helped Malfoy over to her Healing Professor. "I was able to stop the bleeding..but the bone is still broken."

"I see," Madame Pompfrey nodded. "Here, let me have a look at him. Alexia, dear? Go get some of the bandages from the back cupboard for me? You remember where they are, yes?"

Alexia nodded and hurried back with a bowl, bandages, some of the healing potions and a sling.

"Perfect dear, now, I have some extra Slytherin robes in the back closet over there," she pointed to a set of doors on the right corner of the wall " I'm sure I have one that is Mr. Malfoy's size."

"New robes, Professor?" Alexia asked a but confused.

"Well, I can't go running around Hogwarts with a hole in my robe, can I Mason?" Malfoy drawled with a small wince as he pulled off his old robe.

"Right," Alexia rolled her eyes and went over to the closet.

She opened the doors, and rummaged through the hangers until she found a Slytherin uniform that looked to be his size. Alexia pulled it off of the hanger and walked back over to the bed. She stopped half-way though when she realized somewhere, in the last five minutes, Madame Pompfrey had helped Malfoy out of his ripped and blood-crusted shirt and bandaged up his arm. Which meant, of course, the moment she turned around, Malfoy still didn't have a shirt on. Alexia tried hard not to blush at how very attractive he looked, but wasn't quick enough and heard an amused chuckle from the bed. Malfoy was smirking.

"Like what you see, Half Blood?" he teased her.

Alexia rolled her eyes and chucked the clean shirt and robe at his face. "Fat chance, Malfoy."

She heard him chuckle again and watched as he slipped the shirt on with his good arm.

"So here's a question, Alexia," he sighed.

Alexia blushed a little at how he had said her name, but quickly hid her face before Malfoy had noticed.

"How come you had to take me up here?" He pressed on as he fiddled with the buttons on his shirt "I thought you fixed my arm back in the woods."

"For your information, _Draco_,"Alexia explained rather annoyed, turning back around to face him "I brought you up here because I didn't fully heal your arm. I just stopped the bleeding. The bone was still broken."

"You didn't fully heal it?" Draco quirked an eyebrow. "Some healer you are..."

"I've only had a few lessons!" Alexia shot back. "I haven't learned to do that yet."

Malfoy smirked at her and scoffed.

"But I'm getting better!" Alexia added.

Madame Pompfrey had nodded and smiled. "That you are Miss Mason," she patted Alexia's shoulder. "You will be a fine Healer some day."

Alexia had beamed and shot Malfoy a 'ha, I win!' face. Malfoy had just rolled his eyes and went back to buttoning up his shirt.

"As for you, Mr. Malfoy," Madame Pompfrey sighed "I'm afraid you'll have to spend the night. Your arm isn't quite healed as far as I would like it to be."

Draco had closed his eyes and let out a disappointed groan. Alexia, despite of herself, gave him an apologetic smile.

"Here Alexia," Madame Pompfrey had handed her a slip of paper. "Make sure the other teachers know Mr. Malfoy will be absent from classes for the rest of the day, yes?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Very good," the nurse had smiled. "I will see you tomorrow for your lesson."

Alexia had nodded and walked back to the door, but not before glancing back at Malfoy one last time. She smiled, once again despite of herself, at the sight of the mismatched buttons on Malfoy's shirt. She had pulled out her wand and quickly muttered a spell. Draco had jumped, but then, as he glanced down and saw all his buttons done perfectly, his blinked and looked up at Alexia, confused. She had just smiled back.

"You're welcome." she said with a wink and disappeared behind the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was after dinner. Alexia had finished early and told the others she'd see them up in the Common Room. As she made her way towards the Gryffindor's painting, she suddenly remembered that in order to get to her house's common room, she had to pass the Hospital Wing. On some sort of wild instinct, she decided to see how Malfoy was doing. She had reached the door, when she heard shouts coming from the other side.

"It wasn't his fault!" she had heard Malfoy shout.

"Then how do you explain your arm, Draco?" A cool voice full of malice, asked. "That beast could have killed you!"

"It was my own fault, father!" Draco exclaimed.

_'His dad?'_ Alexia thought and quietly peeked inside the room, trying not to be caught.

Draco was standing by the edge of his bed, his arm now in a sling, his silver eyes glaring up at his father. Alexia had heard stories about Lucius Malfoy. One of the most respected not to mention wealthy Pure Blooded wizards, he had also worked for Lord Voldemort as a Death Eater. He had redeemed himself, or so he said, but from the way his cold blue eyes were staring back at his son, Alexia could tell he was still on You-Know-Who's side, even if he was dead.

"Your own fault?" Draco's father scoffed, his voice still cold and harsh.

"I wasn't paying attention in class," she saw Malfoy lower his head, but quickly looked up again, "The fault is mine. As much as I don't like it that Dumbledore hired Hadgrid," he rolled his eyes "He had nothing to do with my arm."

Alexia had stared, utterly shocked. _'He...he's taking the blame?'_ Had Alexia's words really have that much effect on him?

"Aren't you just full of surprises," Draco's father sneered.

What happened next, Alexia had not expected. In an instant, Malfoy had collapsed to the floor from a Stinging Hex his father had shot at him. Alexia clasped her hand over her mouth to prevent a gasp, and stood, shaking, as Malfoy's father had left the room, Draco's silver eyes burning with fury as he watched him walk away.

As soon as Alexia was sure he was long gone, she emerged from her hiding place and ran over to Malfoy.

"Draco!" she cried.

"Alexia?" Draco's voice was pained, but then angered. "Please tell me you didn't just see...."

"I saw," Alexia replied, a bit shaken.

He glared at her.

"Perfect," he growled at her. "Just what I need. A Half Blood running around the school knowing my father hates me...."

Alexia was taken aback by his response.

"I didn't try to see," she muttered.

Malfoy scoffed. "Yeah right."

"It was hard not to, you were yelling quite loudly," Alexia teased.

He had chuckled a bit, but winced from the lingering pain left over from the Hex; his smile pained. "Ow." he groaned.

Alexia frowned. "Here, come on," she stood, offering her hand to him. "Let's get you back over to the bed, okay?"

Malfoy nodded and accepted Alexia's hand. She gently helped him stand, and slowly helped him limp back to the bed. When they reached the side of the bed, Alexia carefully helped him sit. He grimaced and hissed in pain, but relaxed by the time Alexia had sat down beside him.

"Does he always do that?" Alexia asked, quietly.

Draco tried to smile. "Aw, that's nothing. You should see him on a bad day..." he glanced over at her and smirked.

Alexia shuddered.

"Hey," Malfoy nudged her with his good arm "cheer up, Mason. I was only joking."

"Well don't," Alexia glared. "I can't take that kind of teasing."

"Not one with a sense of humour, are you?"

"When it comes to people getting hurt, than no, I don't."

There was an awkward silence between them, when Alexia stood from the bed.

"I should go," she said "The others. They'll wonder where I've gotten to."

Malfoy nodded, but then said sternly, "Don't go telling anyone about this, Mason. I mean it!"

Alexia nodded. "Don't worry Malfoy, I won't."

She started to walk back towards the door, but Draco stopped her,

"And Alexia?" he called out.

Alexia turned back around. "Yes Draco?"

"I...I don't usually say this but.....I well,"

"Just spit it out will you?!"

"Thankyouforsavingmylife," he said all in a rush.

"What?" Alexia laughed.

"Thank you," he repeated "For....for saving me, that's all."

Alexia blinked. She hadn't expected that.

"You're welcome." she smiled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The rest of that night had been uneventful and Alexia had gone to sleep early to prevent any questions.

The next morning at breakfast, as she entered the Great Hall, she noticed the Twins, sitting down on one of the Gryffindor benches, smiling and waving her over to them.

"Morning Lex," they greeted her as she made her way over towards them.

"Good morning George," Alexia smiled back "Morning Fred."

The twins shared a bewildered glance and stared at Alexia, utterly speechless.

"What?" Alexia asked, a bit surprised by the Twin's shocked expressions.

"You-" Fred began.

"How did-" George said at the same time.

"You told us apart!" The both exclaimed.

Alexia laughed as she sat down between them.

"That surprise you?" she mused.

"Alexia," Fred explained.

"No one can tell us apart!" George stated.

"Not even our own _mother_ can!" Fred exclaimed flinging his arms up in the air.

"Which is terribly annoying," George sighed rolling his eyes.

"Depressing," Alexia agreed with a nod.

All three of them paused for a moment, then burst out laughing.

"So tell us milady," Fred mused.

"How can it be that a pretty little witch like yourself," George wondered.

"Can tell which up-standing, roguishly handsome twin," Fred said with a mischievous grin.

"Such as ourselves," George added.

"Is which?" They both asked.

Alexia laughed again.

"Well," she grinned "It really is very simple."

"Really?" George wondered.

"How so?" Fred asked.

"You see boys," she explained with a smile "Once I learned your secret, I found it quite amusing how no one had spotted it before."

"Spotted what?" They both asked.

"Your voices!" Alexia giggled "Fred," she turned towards him "your voice has a slightly higher-pitched tone to it than George's does."

"He does?" George asked stunned.

"I do?" Fred added surprised.

The twins suddenly did a double-take and laughed upon hearing themselves.

"Hey! He does!" George mused.

"I do!" Fred laughed.

"Told you," Alexia grinned "And no matter how many voice changing spells you try," she added "The pitch won't change. So don't think you can get away with fooling me."

"Bugger," she heard Fred grumble.

"And here I thought that we'd get away with it," George sighed.

"That's a rather big let down I gotta say," Fred added.

"Oh you two!" Alexia laughed "Just because I know how to tell you a part, doesn't mean I'm going to ruin your fun at confusing people."

The twins looked up with hopeful faces.

"You mean," Fred started

"You're not gonna tell anyone?" George finished.

Alexia chuckled.

"Nope."

"Really?"

"Honest?"

"I won't tell a soul," Alexia promised. "It will be our little secret. I've always found it highly amusing when the others confuse you for one another."

She shared a mischievous grin with the twins.

"Brilliant," George grinned.

"Wickedly brilliant!" Fred chuckled.

Just then, Ginny Ron and the others were seen walking towards the table.

"Good morning everyone!" Ginny exclaimed happily "Merlin I'm starved!" and flopped down on the bench across from Alexia.

"Morning mate," Fred acknowledged his brother as Ron, Hermione, and Harry sat down.

"Mornin' George," Ron replied.

There was a muffled snort heard from Alexia.

"Wha-" Ron asked incredulously "What's I do?"

"_Honestly_ Ronald!" Alexia said with a small chuckle.

"What?! What did I do?!"

"And you call yourself our brother!" George exclaimed a bit hurt.

"_Anyone_ can tell that was _Fred_ you were talking to!" Alexia claimed with a laugh.

Both the twins snickered at the others' bewildered faces.

""You..I...._Fred_?!" Ron blubbered.

The twins and Alexia burst out laughing. Ron scowled; his ears red, and slumped down into his seat next to Harry.

"Good for nothing gits," he mumbled.

Harry let out a small chuckle and sympathetically placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Look who got out of the hospital wing," Hermione sad suddenly.

She gestured her head over towards the Slytherin table. Everyone turned where she was looking, and locked eyes on Draco Malfoy; showing off his injured arm to his gang.

Harry and the others scoffed, rolled their eyes, and went back to eating their breakfast. Everyone, except Alexia that is. She has squirmed slightly when she saw Malfoy, and her eyes were still locked on the Slytherin's messy blonde hair and grey eyes, and then down on his arm; held in place with a sling. A small, saddened, smile curled at her lips as Alexia thought of the previous night in the hospital wing.

She suddenly became very interested in her eggs, when Fred gave her a nudge on the shoulder.

"Spying on Malfoy, are we lovie?" he mused.

Alexia shrugged and placed a fork full of egg in her mouth. Just then, she heard Pansy Parkington; the annoying little git that followed Draco everywhere, begin talking to her wounded classmate.

"Does it hurt terribly, Draco?" she asked him with that annoying voice of hers.

Alexia quickly stole a glance back at the table to catch Malfoy's reaction. He had shrugged and looked down at his injured arm.

"It comes and it goes," Draco replied a bit theatrically. "I consider myself lucky," he went on with a dramatic sigh.

"Oh brother," Alexia groaned quietly.

"Probably would have lost my arm if that Mason girl hadn't pushed me out of the way."

_'What?'_ Alexia looked up a bit more at this. _'Huh.'_ she thought_ 'Guess he really is grateful.'_

"Probably won't be able to homework for weeks though," Draco added.

Alexia chuckled.

"What a git," Ron grumbled "Really laying it on thick, isn't he?"

"I heard Draco's father is furious," Hermione said. "We're not going to hear the end of this."

"Definitely not," Alexia sighed, remembering the night before.

She looked back at Draco. He, suddenly, seemed upset and she saw that he was now arguing with Pansy and Blaise.

"Look Blaise," he was saying "I know you don't like her but..."

"Don't like her?" Blaise scoffed "For God's sakes, Malfoy! She's a Gryffindor! And a filthy Half-Breed to boot I-"

Draco grabbed Blaise's shirt with his good arm.

"Don't call her that!" he growled. "She may not be a pure blood like us, but at least I have enough respect towards her now after she saved my arm!"

"But she's an ugly little nobody!" Pansy whined, her annoying voice even more annoying and squeaky than ever.

Draco shoved Blaise away and glared at her.

"That may be the case," he growled again "But that certain _somebody_ saved my face, _twice_ she's gotten here. You can at least owe her that."

And with that, he sauntered away from his friends and over to a very shocked group of Gryffindors.

"Mind if I borrow Alexia, Potter?" he asked Harry, in a rather rehearsed, annoying, tone.

"What for?" Harry asked back sharply.

"It's okay, Harry," Alexia sighed "I'll go."

She stood but the Twins each placed a hand on her shoulders.

"Are you barking mad?" George whispered.

"This is Malfoy we're talking about!" Fred added.

"Don't worry boys," Alexia answered, reassuringly "I'll be fine."

"Yeah," Draco smirked "Don't worry your precious identical faces off. I'll bring her back in one piece."

Alexia rolled her eyes and followed Malfoy to a separate corner of the Great Hall; away from prying eyes.

"What's this all about?" Alexia asked.

"I...well you see, after last night I....after you saved my face, _again_, I might add," her pointed out with a smirk.

"Yes?" Alexia laughed.

"Well, I just....thanks. I guess."

"You're welcome," Alexia nodded "But you already thanked me last night."

"I know," he rolled his eyes. "I just think you needed a bit more convincing." he teased.

Alexia rolled her eyes back at him and laughed. But then, her face grew serious, and her laughter stopped.

"What?" Malfoy asked her.

"Draco, back at the table..." Alexia started "What you said to Zabini and Pansy. Did..." she hesitated "did you mean it?"

He looked down at his feet and nodded.

"Thanks," Alexia smiled.

"You're welcome." he muttered back.

"You aren't used to being nice, are you?" she chuckled.

Malfoy had scowled and rolled his eyes.

"I'll take that as a no," Alexia grinned.

"Yeah well, don't go spreading the story around," he replied, still scowling "I have a reputation, you know."

Alexia laughed.

"You shouldn't scowl like that," she teased. "You could get wrinkles!"

"That's just a Muggle superstition," he scoffed.

"So?"

"Even if it _was_ true," Malfoy smirked "I can easily use my wand to get rid of them; but it's just a myth. So I have nothing to worry about."

Alexia laughed.

"You're ridiculous!"

He just smirked again, then shifted his eyes back towards the Gryffindor table.

"Uh oh," he muttered.

"What?"

He jerked his thumb in the direction of the table. Alexia eyes followed and she chuckled. The Twins, Harry, and Ron were all staring over at them; eyes glaring right at Malfoy and hard, angered expressions on their faces.

"Oh dear," Alexia laughed "I think that's my cue to leave."

Malfoy nodded.

"I'll see you in class then?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

Malfoy nodded and walked out of the hall.

"Bye," Alexia called to him quietly, then walked back to the table.

A small chuckle escaped her as she rolled her eyes at the sight of her friends scowling back at her.

"What?" she asked as she sat back down between the Twins again.

"What did he want?" Fred asked.

"Nothing," Alexia shrugged.

"What did he do?" George asked.

"Nothing," Alexia shrugged again.

"Nothing?" Both twins didn't sound convinced.

"Nothing!" Alexia laughed.

"You sure?" Ron inquired.

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Harry!" Alexia rolled her eyes at him. "Nothing happened. I promise!"

Harry was about to protest, when Lee Jordan, the twins' best friend, rushed down the hall and dropped down on the bench next to Fred.

"Whoa, mate!" Fred chuckled.

"Slow down will ya?" George grinned.

"Yeah Lee, what's the rush?" Alexia asked.

"He's been spotted!" Lee panted.

"Who?" Ron asked.

Lee placed a copy of the _'Daily Prophet'_ on the table.

"Sirius Black, that's who." he replied.

Everyone gathered around the newspaper.

"Dufftown?" Hermione gasped. "That's now far from here!"

"You'll think he'll come to Hogwarts?" Alexia wondered out loud rather nervous.

"If he does," George placed a comforting hand of her shoulder.

"The Dementors will catch him," Fred put his arm around her other shoulder.

"Just like before." They both ended and gave her a gentle squeeze.

"But Black escaped from the Dementors!" Lee pointed out.

"He's right," Seamus, who had been standing behind Lee, agreed. "Who's to say he won't do it again?"

Alexia suddenly tensed again and gazed over at the newspaper. A small shiver ran down her spine as she looked back at the wizard's picture silently shouting back at her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Intriguing, isn't it?" Professor Lupin walked into the classroom.

Defense Against The Dark Arts had just begun. Alexia had walked into the classroom, and was just about to place her book bag on the back table when a loud shaking noise caused Alexia, along with the rest of the class, to jump. Even Draco appeared to be startled.

"What _was_ that?" Alexia whispered as he had walked past her.

"No idea," he had whispered back. "I've got a guess where it came from though."

Alexia had looked over at Draco as he quickly pointed over to a large, mirrored wardrobe, shaking loudly again, and then watched as he walked over to his friends.

Now, the whole class had seen the said wardrobe move, and as they gathered to get a closer look, they muttered amongst themselves on what could be inside. And as they did so, Professor Lupin had entered the classroom.

"Would anyone like to venture a guess as to what is inside?" he asked the class.

"That's a boggart, that is," one of Alexia's fellow classmates, Dean, answered.

"Very good, Mr. Thomas," Lupin smiled. "Now," he continued "Can anybody tell me what a boggart looks like?"

"No one knows."

Alexia jumped as Hermione's voice appeared out of nowhere.

"When did she get here?!" Ron muttered to Harry.

Hermione continued, pretending that she hadn't heard Ron.

"Boggarts are shape shifters. They take the shape of whatever a particular person fears the most. That's what makes them so-"

"So terrifying, yes," Lupin interrupted and as he walked over to the wardrobe with a casual stride; hands in his pockets, the wardrobe moved again, and everyone jumped. Lupin hid a smile and continued talking.

"Luckily, a very simple charm exists to repel a boggart," the wardrobe shook again. Lupin looked back briefly and then back at the class. "Let's practice it now; oh," he added "Without wands, please."

The class smiled and some sheepishly put their wands back in their robe pockets.

"Repeat after me," Lupin said "_Riddikulus!"_

"_Riddikulus!_" the class said back.

"Very good," Lupin answered "A little louder and very clear. Listen:" Lupin repeated the spell, "_Riddikulus_!"

"_Riddikulus_!"

"This class is ridiculous," Alexia heard Draco mumbled from the back of the classroom.

Alexia rolled her eyes; slightly annoyed. Why did he always have to act so "cool" in front of his friends?

"...the incantation is not enough," Lupin was saying "What really finishes a boggart, is laughter. You need to force it to assume a shape you find truly amusing. Let me explain. Uh, Neville!" he called over to him. "would you join me, please?"

Neville looked a bit surprised, not to mention nervous.

"Don't be shy, come on," Professor Lupin coaxed.

Neville still looked unsure, but nodded and walked over to Professor Lupin.

"Hello," Professor Lupin smiled. "Neville, what frightens you most of all?" he asked him.

Neville muttered back a quiet response.

"Sorry? What was that?" Professor asked again.

"Professor Snape," Neville replied back, a but louder.

The class chuckled a bit. Alexia even heard Draco laugh.

"Professor Snape," Professor Lupin chuckled "Ah yes, frightens all....and I believe you live with your grandmother, correct?" he asked Neville.

"Yes," Neville answered "But I don't want that boggart to turn into her either!"

The class laughed again.

"Oh no," Professor Lupin agreed as the wardrobe shook again. He looked back at it and then back at Neville with a small, teasing wince "It won't. But I want you, instead, to picture her clothes, very clearly, in your mind."

"What's he getting at?" Ron muttered to Harry.

"No idea," Alexia heard Harry mutter back.

"She carries a red handbag," Neville began, but Professor Lupin cut him off.

"No no, we don't need to hear," he explained "As long as you see it, we'll see it. Now when I open that wardrobe," he gestured behind him "This is what I want you to do." He walked over to Neville and whispered something in his ear. "Can you do that?" he asked Neville out loud. "Yes? Good. Wand at the ready?"

Neville fiddle his wand out of his pocket as Professor Lupin did the same.

"One....Two...Three!"

A small humming sound was head and the wardrobe door became unlocked. The entire classroom held their breath as the door slowly opened.

Sure enough, out stepped the boggart, transformed to look exactly like Professor Snape. He was scowling and began walking right towards Neville.

"Think, Neville, think!" Professor Lupin coaxed.

"_Riddikulus_!" Neville shouted and instantly, Professor Snape's robes were transformed into old-fashioned clothing including a red handbag and hilarious plumbed hat.

"Snape in Neville's grandmum's clothes!" Alexia laughed aloud with the rest of the class.

"That's what he was getting at!" Hermione chuckled.

"Wonderful Neville!" Lupin smiled as the class applauded. "Okay, to the back Neville. Everyone form a line!"

All the students excitedly began pushing and showing in front of one another; causing Ron to be the first in line; Harry a few behind him. Alexia was standing behind Harry, and then noticed Draco had chose to stand behind her.

"Can't stay away from me, can you, Malfoy?" Alexia smirked, pulling her wand out.

Draco smirked back and shrugged.

Alexia chuckled and looked back towards the front of the class as Professor Lupin began talking again.

"Now, I want you all to picture what you fear the very most, and turn it into something funny."

Lupin had turned the phonograph on and music began to play as Ron stepped up to the boggart.

Ron looked at the boggart, nervously.

"Be brave Ron," face your fear!" Professor Lupin assured him as the boggart transformed into a large, ferocious spider. Ron whimpered as his hand shakily pulled the wand out of his cloak.

"Wand at the ready, Ron!" Professor Lupin called.

"_Riddikulus!" _Ron shouted and suddenly all eight legs on the spider was covered by a roller skate. The spider ended up tripping and collapsing onto the classroom's wooden floor.

The entire classroom burst into laughter, and Ron smiled; pleased at his success.

"Marvelous!" Lupin laughed along with everyone else "Absolutely, very very, enjoyable. Parvati! Next!"

Ron walked to the back of line; Harry giving his a friend a high-five as he did.

Pravati looked at the boggart transform.

"Show us what you see." Professor Lupin said as the boggart transformed.

Parvati gasped as the boggart appeared to her as a giant snake.

"Keep your nerve! Steady," Lupin assured her.

"_Riddikulus_!" Parvati aimed her wand at the boggart and it turned into a rather hilarious looking jack-in-the-box.

The classroom cracked up laughing again.

"Brilliant! Well done!' Professor Lupin applauded as Parvati too left the front of the room to let Harry go next.

Everyone waited with bated breath to see what Harry's boggart would transform into. It stared, long at hard at him; not changing, not even moving. Suddenly, it changed into the one thing the students were not expecting. A Dementor. Alexia immediately ran in front of Harry and pushed it back a bit with a Patronus charm. She knew Harry wouldn't be able to handle it, even if it wasn't truly a real Dementor. The black ghost floated in front of Alexia, who had her wand raised; her chest rising and falling with panted, angry breaths.

"Leave him alone," she growled "Scare me instead."

The Dementor, or boggart, as it were, accepted her challenge. But instead of transfiguring into something, the Dementor-formed boggart flew straight towards Alexia, and somehow disappeared into her head.

"What the?" Draco began, but was cut off by Alexia's loud, anguished scream.

"No...stop no!" Alexia was whimpering loudly and fell to her knees, her hands clutching her head; tears falling down her face.

"Fight it Lex!" Harry called.

"_Riddikulus_!" Alexia screamed, "_Riddikulus!"_ she shouted louder. "It's not working....." she was sobbing now "It's not working...no! No!"

Just then, the same Dementor-shaped boggart flew out of her head, causing Alexia to collapse completely onto the floor, shaking and wrenching with sobs.

Lupin rushed forward, standing in front of Alexia to prevent the boggart to attack her again. As the boggart floated there, Alexia's crying became quieter, her vision blurred by her hot tears; her head spinning.

The last thing she remembered was the boggart turning into a full moon, before she was consumed by darkness.......

* * *

**_Oooooh! Scary, yes? Heh, I love cliff-hangers! Review!_**

**_~Princess~_**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Will she be all right, Madam Pompfrey?"

"Yeah, she won't change anymore will she?"

"Don't worry George, Fred," Madam Pompfrey answered. "I think Miss Mason will be fine."

"But what about what happened?" Ginny asked as she rose from her seat next to Alexia's hospital bed.

"I think it's best we wait to tell her about what happened after she has recovered," Madam Pompfrey replied.

"Right," Harry nodded "We should move that mirror then."

Ron and Hermione had nodded and helped Harry roll the large mirror across from the hospital bed away from where the group had gathered.

After Alexia had fainted, Harry and the others had rushed Alexia to the hospital wing; Ron holding her tight. Fred and George had rushed in a few minutes later, along with Ginny, after they had heard what had happened.

"How long before she'll come to?" Ron asked.

"I can't be sure," Madam Pompfrey sighed, "But what I think will be best if we all let her be, yes?"

The others sighed and nodded and with the Twins at the lead, they all left the hospital wing.

However, unbeknownst to them, a lone figure had been hiding the hallway outside the hospital wing's open door. It was Malfoy. Despite himself, he thought it only best to see if Alexia was all right. After all, she _had_ saved his life. As soon as the Hospital Wing was free of Gryffindors, Draco had come out of his hiding spot and walked inside.

"They'll only make it worse," he called out. "They're gonna end up hurting more by not telling her."

Madam Pompfrey jumped and turned around.

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy!" she laughed. "You startled me."

"Sorry."

Madam Pompfrey looked back at the sleeping Alexia.

"I told them not to," she sighed. "It's going to be bad enough for her."

"Yeah," Draco scoffed "I suppose being the Healer, you would know what's best for her, right?" Draco shook his head and walked back towards the door.

Madam Pompfrey was about to say something, but Malfoy had already walked down the hallway.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Alexia's head hurt. That was the first thing she noticed when she finally felt herself waking up. As her eyes slowly opened, she noticed a very blurry outline of George and Fred sitting on either side of the bed she was laying on.

"Guys?" she groaned quietly.

"ALEXIA!" the both cried and jumped up from the bed.

"Ah, not so loud!" Alexia winced and slowly sat up, her head resting against her hand.

"Oh, sorry," Fred chuckled.

"We're just happy to see you awake," George nodded.

"What happened?" she asked them. "How'd I get in the Hospital?"

"You don't remember?" Fred asked.

"Not a lot," Alexia shook her head.

"Well, according to Harry, after you pushed him out of the way, that boggart flew right into your head."

"My...." Alexia started but then, her eyes widened, ever so slowly. "I...I remember." she shuttered.

"What did it make you see, Lex?" Fred placed a comforting arm around her.

"I...I saw you, and my parents, Harry...." she muttered "They were all...I couldn't save you." she sniffled "I couldn't stop it..."

George and Fred both hugged her close.

"Hey," George whispered.

"It's okay," Fred patted her head. "We're here."

"We're not going anywhere," George assured her.

Alexia continued to sniffle, but nodded. "I know," was her muffled reply. She lifted her head up "It was so scary..."

Fred and George started at her oddly for a moment before they both hugged her again.

"We know," they both replied.

"I'm so glad I have you guys," Alexia smiled, hugging them back. "How long have I been up here?" she asked after a minute.

"A week," the both replied.

"A week?" Alexia repeated "Yikes."

"Yeah," Fred nodded "We were all worried you'd never wake up."

"Even though Madam Pompfrey said you would."

"Well, I'm awake now, aren't I?" Alexia laughed.

Fred and George nodded.

"Yes," Fred chuckled.

"And for that we are very glad," George added. "So will the others."

"We should go and tell them, eh George?" Fred asked.

"Yeah," George nodded, then looked back at Alexia with a sad smile. "We'll be back, ok?"

Alexia nodded, and both the Twins stood from the bed and made their way out of the hospital. Before the got to the door, however, they both glanced back at her, with saddened faces.

_'What was that all about?'_ Alexia wondered, after they left. _'They seemed happy to see me awake....but why did they keep staring at me?'_

The rest of the visits pretty much went the same way. First it was Ginny. She was elated to see her friend awake, but Alexia noticed that there was also a saddened glance every time Ginny looked had at her. And when Harry, Hermione and Ron had come to visit, Ron was quiet. Hermione looked like she was on the verge of tears, and Harry had a pained smile on his face.

By the time Madame Pompfrey had told everyone that Alexia needed rest, she was left confused and frustrated. The entire evening was uneventful. Except when Fred and George had sneaked inside to give Alexia some of the left over dessert from dinner, (_'Bless those two'_ she had thought.) the rest of night was plain boring. She had already read through all her get well cards, did all the homework she had missed, AND read through an entire book! She began reading another one until she was too bored to turn the page and let out an annoyed sigh. She turned to look at the clock hanging on the wall across from her.

"Midnight," she thought aloud to herself. "And I'm still not tired!" she groaned. "Urgh!"

She jumped slightly when she heard an unexpected chuckle come from the opened window. She turned and nearly screamed when she saw Draco standing there with an amused grin.

"How..what...where did _you_ come from?!" Alexia exclaimed.

"Broom," Draco answered simply. "Was out flying and decided to come and see you."

"You decided to come and see me?" Alexia scoffed, crossing her arms. "Didn't the thought ever cross your mind that I might have been asleep?"

"You're not," Draco pointed out.

"Ah....well yes, that's true but..."

"For your information," Draco sighed and walked over to her bed. "I wanted to come before, but you had company."

"Oh," Alexia replied. "Wait....how do you fly on a broom with one arm in a sling?"

Draco smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know," he answered.

Alexia just rolled her eyes.

"So what happened to you back there?" He asked sitting down in the chair next to the bed "I dare say you even gave me a scare when that boggart flew into your head!"

"It...it showed me what I feared most....in my head, I....I couldn't stop it," she whispered, shaking her head. "It...it was dreadful."

"What did it show you?"

"Well..." she sighed "It's every Healer's worst fear to....to get there too late. To not be able to help someone, even though they could." Alexia explained with shaky breaths. "It showed me my parents, dead. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, all slaughtered. It.." she stopped. She was going to say it showed Draco himself, but voted against it. "It showed Fred, he...he was trapped under a collapsed wall...." by this time, the tears had began to flow freely down her cheeks. "And I just stood there, unable to help them. Oh Draco....it was so scary," her body was shaking, each sob weakening her. Draco placed his good arm awkwardly around her shoulders and Alexia began sniffling into his shoulder.

"Shhh...hey," Draco tried comforting her. _'Blast it, I'm not good at this!'_ he thought to himself. "Hey, it's ok." He began looking around the room, a bit unsure what to do. His stare hardened when he noticed the mirrors were still gone. _'Those gits,'_ Draco thought angrily. _'They still haven't said anything to her!'_ "Alexia?" he asked her. Alexia slowly lifted her head; her blood-shot eyes wet from tears. Draco stiffened slightly as the sight of her like this. "There's...." _'Maybe I shouldn't tell her,'_ was his first thought. _'No you daft nut, you have to tell her!'_ "There's something you need to know."

"What?" Alexia asked with a small sniffle.

"When....when the boggart got inside your head, it....it did something."

"What do you mean?" Alexia's eyes widened, a bit fearful.

"Didn't you notice?" Draco tried to ease her into her current situation slowly "How all the mirrors in here disappeared?"

Alexia blinked, and then, even more frightened, she nodded as she came to notice this.

"All...all the weird stares I've been getting," she muttered "It changed me didn't it?" her voice was barely a whisper.

Draco winced and nodded. "No one has told you, have they?"

Alexia's fear turned to anger. "No," she growled. "No, they didn't tell me anything."

"Well, I think you should know now," Draco stood from the bed and walked over to where one of the mirrors was hidden. He rolled it out from behind the curtain is was currently stationed behind and out into the open. Alexia gasped at her reflection and put a shaky hand up to her mouth to prevent a cry. Her shocked eyes widened. She looked completely different. But not in the way that she thought. She was beautiful! Almost too beautiful to be real. Her straight, black hair was now perfectly curly and was now a dark shade of red; perfectly highlighted. Her skin had darkened just slightly to more of an olive tone and was flawless and smooth. And her eyes! Her plain, ugly brown eyes were now a shade of the most unique purple-blue Alexia had even seen.

"That can't be me...." she whispered in awe.

"Surprised?" Draco said, slightly amused.

"It can't...." she shook her head; shutting her eyes "It's not me!" she yelled as hot tears slid down her face. "It's not me...."

This time, Draco didn't hesitate. He ran to her side and hugged her close again. "Yes it is!" he coaxed back. "It is you!"

"No," she shook her head in denial. "It can't be. She's too beautiful to be me." she sniffled.

Draco winced and thought back to the first conversation he had had with her. _"You don't look like a Veela..."_ he had said to her. He felt his heart sink, ever so slightly. He didn't realize how much he had hurt her. Draco didn't really mean it. He rather liked her brown eyes and dark hair. In fact, he missed them. But as she sat there, wrapped in his arms, Draco thought the change that came over her was brilliant. She was perfect. "You're perfect." he whispered his thoughts out loud.

"Wha-what?" Alexia lifted her head up from his shoulder.

"You're perfect," he whispered to her again. "I always thought you were." he shrugged with a awkward chuckle. Alexia just stared blankly at him. "I never meant what I said before. Not really," he squirmed a bit uneasy.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better," Alexia said sourly and slowly turned her head away, but Draco's hand stopped her.

"Am I?" he asked with a small grin. "No.....I wasn't."

"Liar," Alexia muttered.

"Friends don't lie to one another Lexi," he answered back.

Alexia blinked again; not fully sure she had heard. "What?"

"I said," Draco chuckled "Friends don't lie to one another."

"Friends?" Alexia repeated, a but surprised. "Since when did you consider us to be friends?"

"Since I saw you up in the classroom," Draco answered. "I was worried. I just....I didn't know what to do." he added lamely.

Alexia smiled and laughed despite herself at Draco's awkward state. "Have I really changed you that much?" she mused.

Draco laughed. "Not that much," he smirked. "As I told you before," he teased "I have a reputation to uphold, you know." he winked.

Alexia just rolled her eyes. "You're horrible!" she laughed and hit him lightly on the arm. "But...." she sighed "I guess I'll accept that. You know though," she added "If either one of our houses find out we're friends..."

Draco froze. "They'll have our necks," he said slowly; a small, almost terrified look coming over his face.

"Heh, no kidding," Alexia chuckled, a bit nervously. "Unless we keep it secret."

"Secret?"

"Yeah, no one has to know we're friends," Alexia explained.

"I suppose," Draco nodded "A bit sneaky isn't it?"

Alexia laughed out loud. "Sneaky?" she scoffed "You're the Prince of Slytherin, Malfoy! You're _supposed_ to be sneaky! Not to mention sarcastic, low, mean, under-handed and full of themselves...." she added with a teasing smile.

Draco was only grinning. "Prince, eh?" he mused with a proud smirk "Where'd you get that?"

"Oooooh!" Alexia groaned and whacked him on the arm again. "You're horrible!"

"Thank you, I know I am," Draco grinned.

Alexia rolled her eyes. "Bother," she muttered, but it came out more as a yawn.

Draco chuckled. "I think that's my cue to leave," he stood. "You gonna be all right?"

Alexia nodded "Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Good," Draco nodded and walked back over to the window. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Alexia yawned back; her eyes drooping.

"Good night, Lexi," Draco waved.

"'Night....Draco....." Alexia fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.....

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next day was dreadful. Alexia had been released from the hospital wing that morning, and the entire walk back up to the Common Room had been very frustrating. Every time she walked down a corridor with students, they would all stare at her, whisper, gape..anything that you could possibly think of to make you uncomfortable. Alexia had just silently walked past them, and continued towards the portrait door.

"_Fortuna Major_," she muttered the password.

"My! Miss Mason!" the fat lady gasped "I almost didn't recognize you! Didn't that boggart make you look pretty!"

Alexia rolled her eyes. _'What an ironic statement,' _she thought. _'Something horrible making something beautiful...'_ she huffed and walked inside the doorway. Ginny, the Twins, and the famous trio were all sitting on the couches, waiting for her. She accepted their hugs; she was pleased to be back. But she didn't accepted their smiles fully. They had lied to her; about what had happened; and if hadn't been for Draco she still would have had no idea. She stepped back a bit and looked up at her friends with a cold stare.

"How long were you all going to wait before telling me?" Alexia asked.

"Tell you what?" Ron tried sounding innocent.

"Oh enough with the lies, Ron!" Alexia groaned. "I've had enough of all of you lying to me!"

"We wanted to tell you, Lex." Fred stated.

"Yeah, only..."

"Only what George?" Alexia cut him off.

"Only Madam Pompfrey told us not to!" Hermione exclaimed.

"So?" Alexia scoffed "That was just for the first day I woke up! I was in the hospital wing for an entire week! Don't you think you could have mentioned the fact that the boggart changed me somehow in that period of time?"

"Alexia I..."

"No, Harry!" Alexia interrupted "I don't want to hear your apologies! I thought you were all my friends!"

"We are your friends, Lex!" Ginny cried.

"Oh really?" Alexia scoffed "Friends don't lie to one another, Ginny," she stated, taking Draco's words and throwing back at her.

They all just stood there, staring, not sure what to say.

"I'm going upstairs," she whispered, trying hard not to show her tears, and turned towards the girl's dorms. She rushed past the others, and bolted up the stairs and down the left hallway towards her room. She threw opened the door, slammed it shut and collapsed onto her bed and sobbed.

It seemed like hours, when Ginny had come into the room. She found her friend laying face down on her bed, her head buried in her pillow; soft sniffling noises could be heard.

"Alexia?" she had called.

"What?" Alexia asked, her voice hoarse from crying; muffled from hiding in the pillow.

"Lex, look," Ginny sighed sitting down next to her on the bed. Alexia's head was still in the pillow. "We never meant to hurt you like that. You're right. Freinds don't lie to one another and...we all feel horrible about it."

Alexia looked up; her eyes bloodshot from tears, a scowl on her face "You all think that?" she asked coldly.

"Yeah," Ginny nodded. "We would have all come up and told you that but...the boys aren't allowed up here."

Alexia had to laugh, despite her sniffling.

"We're all going to Hogsmede today," Ginny said "Come with us?"

Alexia thought for a moment. She _did_ have her parents sign her permission form. She sighed, and smiled. "Okay, I'll come."

Ginny grinned and hugged her friend. "Wonderful!" she exclaimed. "But you are not wearing that!" she pointed to her current outfit of jeans, a plain yellow t-shirt, brown jumper and purple high top sneakers.

"What? Why not?" Alexia laughed.

"Lex," Ginny explained "I know this whole change in appearence thing is going to be a bit hard for you, but honestly? You need to work on your fashion skills! These colors, your clothes in general for that matter, clash horribly with your hair! I should know! I got through the same thing!"

Alexia laughed. She had forgotten about her red hair.

"Here," Ginny stood and pulled her wand out. "Let me help?"

Alexia nodded, but then added quickly "Not the shoes," she begged 'It's my favourite pair."

Ginny laughed. "Oh fine, not the shoes," and then added "I wasn't going to, anyway, you know. I actually like them!"

Alexia had laughed and closed her eyes and Ginny twirled her wand around her.

"You sure you know what you are doing, Ginny?" Alexia asked, suddenly opening her eyes.

"Don't worry, Alexia!" Ginny laughed "Lavender taught me all the Transfiguration spells! How else do you think I get the frizz out of my hair so quickly every morning?"

Alexia had to agree. "All right, I trust you."

She closed her eyes again as she felt Ginny's wand tap her jeans and jumper. She even felt it tap her head, but didn't say anything.

"Okay," Ginny sighed, sounded quite pleased. "Go look!"

Alexia opened her eyes and walked over to the mirror hanging above her dresser. "Whoa!" she gasped. "What did you do to me, Ginny?" she teased.

Ginny had definitely approved her friend's appearance. The ratted, curly red locks had been pulled back into a fashionable high ponytail; complete with a red and gold Gryffindor headband. Her t-shirt and jumper were replaced with a light blue, long sleeved blouse, and a darker purple jumper over it, just covering it enough as to where the ends of the blouse could be seen and the blouses collar was curled over the top of it. her jeans were more fitting now, and flared at the bottom. Her purple sneakers had remained the same, and, a pair of silver earrings dangled from her ears.

"You don't like it?" Ginny asked, a but hurt.

"No, no, I love it!" Alexia laughed "I was only joking that I didn't. It just....it looks more like me; this me, more than who I was before." She sighed and put her wand inside her jean pocket. "It's so odd, seeing my reflection now. I don't know if I am ever going to get used to myself!"

Ginny chuckled and ushered her friend downstairs to where the others were waiting. They all looked a bit relieved to see Alexia smiling.

"Nice outfit, Alexia," Ron said, trying to strike up a conversation.

Alexia laughed. "Thanks, Ron," she smiled and then looked at the rest of her friends "I'm sorry for what I said before," she apologized "I was upset and..."

"No, Lex, _we're_ sorry," Fred interupted.

"Yeah, we should have told you right away," George added.

"You're forgiven," Alexia smiled "All of you are."

"Well, that's settled then!' Ron jumped up from the couch "Let's go before everyone leaves without us!"

Everyone laughed and followed Ron out the door.

* * *

**_Um...yeah. REALLY odd chapter. I don't like how this one turned out......_**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The small group of Gryffindors came rushing down the stairs and out to the courtyard just as Professor McGonagall was calling out some last-minute instructions. Alexia quickly unfolded her permission slip and handed it to Mr. Filtch.

"...these visits to Hogsmede village are a privilege!" McGonagall was saying "Should your behaviour reflect poorly on the school in any way that privilege will not be extended again!"

"Yeah," Fred sighed.

"That was our mistake last year," George mumbled.

"What?" Alexia groaned, "You're not coming?"

"Like the Prof. said, Lex," Fred shrugged.

"One little prank and poof! That was the end of that," George rolled his eyes.

"Well, we'll bring you back something?" Alexia suggested.

Fred and George both grinned and nodded.

Alexia smiled back and went back towards the others. That's when she noticed the stares. Everyone was looking at her again.

"Oh honestly," she whispered to Ginny. "You'd think they've never seen a transformation spell before!"

"Stop gaping would you?" a familiar voice from the crowd called out "She doesn't look _that_ different, does she?"

Everyone froze and obeyed; ducking their heads down and began walking down the path towards the castle gate.

Alexia began scanning the crowd of students, when then, she saw him. Draco, in his grey turtleneck sweater and black slacks; his white sling clashing horribly, was standing over on the far right side of the crowd. He caught her gaze and winked at her. She mouthed a quiet 'thank you' back to him. She turned then, to follow Ginny and the others, when she noticed Harry wasn't with them. "Harry?" she asked aloud, and then saw him standing in the doorway with his permission form. "Aren't you coming?"

Harry looked down at his feet and shook his head.

"Oh, well...see you later then?"

Harry nodded sadly and gave a small wave as Alexia ran over to catch up with the others.

* * *

"This place is amazing!" Alexia cried, seeing all the sweets in Honeyduke's shop. "I haven't seen this many sweets in my life! I don't know what to buy first!"

"It _is_ a bit overwhelming, isn't it?" Ginny agreed. "But if I were you," she began walking around the brightly coloured store, looking at the many decorative displays. "I'd go with..." she pulled down a bright green and purple box "this. Treacle Fudge."

Alexia accepted the box from her friend and nodded, "Oh yes, definitely. How did you know this was my favourite?"

"Lucky guess," Ginny grinned.

Alexia laughed and began to wander around the shop some more. As she past by the display window, she caught a glimpse of Malfoy..._'No' _she shook her head. _'We're friends now. Draco.'_ she corrected herself. He was walking towards the shop by himself. He stopped just in time to catch Alexia's gaze through the window. He smiled at her, trying to be discreet. Alexia waved back, then turned back around to buy her fudge, and in doing so, also ended up getting a red licorice wand and a huge lollypop for Harry.

"I'm going across the street, Ginny," she called to her friend after purchasing her sweets, and made her way outside. As she crossed the road, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She spun around, and laughed upon revealing Draco standing behind her.

"Goodness, were you waiting for me?" she laughed. "I thought I scared you away with that wave."

"What?" Draco scoffed "'Course not, just wanted to say hi."

"You're so odd sometimes," Alexia mused. "And where's your pack? Don't they usually follow you everywhere?"

"Eh, didn't really feel like getting a Butterbeer," Draco shrugged. "Told them all I was going down to down to Honeydukes. Sorta lied about that bit," he grinned, "I _really _came down here_, _however, to find you."

"Me?" Alexia mused. "Why?"

"What?" Draco chuckled "Is it a crime to talk to you?"

"No..." Alexia laughed. "I guess not. Oh," she added as a secondly thought. "Those people back at the castle, the ones you yelled at?"

"Oh yeah," Draco chuckled a bit.

"Thanks," Alexia smiled at him, brushing a strand of loose hair behind her ear. "For you know, telling them to stop staring."

"What're friends for, Lexi?" Draco winked.

"Lexi?"

"Yeah," Draco nodded "You know? It's a nickname."

"I get that just..."

"What? You don't want me calling you that?"

"No, no. It's not that. It's just..."

"What?"

"First time I've been called that."

"No one's ever used a nickname on you before?" Draco looked perplexed.

"Oh they have," Alexia, corrected "Just not that particular one."

"Ah," Draco nodded. "Then in that case, _Lexi_," he smirked "Guess that means that nickname is strictly for _my_ usage, only."

Alexia laughed, "Whatever Drake." she winked.

"Drake?"

"Yeah you know?" She copied him "A nickname?"

"But..."

"What?" Alexia teased, "Don't you like it?"

"No I..."

"Didn't we already have this conversation?" Alexia laughed.

Draco smiled sheepishly. "Guess it seems only fair," he shrugged.

Alexia grinned. "Secret friendship _and_ secret nicknames? My goodness, we are being _quite_ sneaky!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well, don't get too cocky about it, Lexi."

"Fine, Drake," Alexia smiled back "Whatever you say."

She grinned at him and waved. "See ya later, Malfoy." she called when she saw Ginny walking out of the sweet shop.

Draco heard the door open, and also saw Ginny walking outside. He looked over at Alexia and quickly nodded back. "Yeah, see ya Mason."

* * *

"Honeyduke's Sweet Shoppe was brilliant!" Ron exclaimed, "But nothing beats Zonko's Joke Shoppe."

"Heard it's the Twin's favourite place too," Alexia mused.

Everyone had arrived back at Hogwarts. Hermione, Ron, and Alexia were telling Harry about their visit.

"We never did go to the Shrieking Shack though," Ron kept on babbling.

"The what?" Alexia asked. She had spent most of her time in town with Ginny, and only just ran into Hermione and Ron on their way back to the castle.

"The Shrieking Shack," Hermione explained, "Professor Lupin said it was built the year he came to Hogwarts."

"It's also supposed to be the most haunted building in all of Britain," Ron added with a shudder.

"Haunted?" Alexia chuckled "Honestly, you are the most superstitious boy I have ever met, Ron!"

By this time, they had made it to the staircase in front of their common room. However, there was a slight problem. _All_ of the Gryffindors were standing on the staircase.

"What the?" Alexia seemed surprised. "What's the hold up?"

"Neville's probably forgotten the password again," Ron muttered.

"Hey!" a voice cried out behind them.

The all turned and was shocked to find Neville standing right behind them, along with Dean and Seamus.

"Oh!" Ron exclaimed, "You're there!"

"Then why is everyone standing in front of the door?" Alexia wondered.

Just then, Ginny was spotted through the crowd; running over to them. Her face was sad.

"Ginny?" Alexia rushed over to her. "What's wrong?"

"The Fat Lady!" Ginny cried, "She's gone!"

"Serves her right," Ron huffed "She was a terrible singer."

"It's not funny, Ron!" Hermione scolded.

"What happened?" Alexia gasped, seeing the painting ripped to shreds.

"No one knows," Fred shrugged.

"Was it like this when you were here, guys?" Alexia asked them.

"No," George shook his head.

"We went to dinner and it was fine," Fred explained.

"Came back," George sighed.

"And it looked like this," Fred jerked his thumb back towards the ruined canvas.

"We went and grabbed Percy right away," George rolled his eyes.

"Reluctantly, I might add," Fred also rolled his eyes.

Alexia nodded and glanced back at the portrait hole. Percy was standing there now, ordering to stay away from the door.

"No one is allowed back in until the place has been fully searched!" he called out.

Alexia had to snicker when she saw the Twins doing a very snooty impersonation of their elder brother behind his back. She let them have their fun, though, but then everyone grew silent as Dumbledore appeared on the stairwell with Mr. Filtch.

Dumbledore stood awe-struck at the tattered painting. "Mr. Filtch!" he called "Round up the ghosts! Tell them to search the entire castle to find the Fat Lady."

"I don't think they'll be a need for ghosts, Professor," Alexia said suddenly.

Dumbledore turned and looked at her. "Miss Alexia?"

"Look sir!" she pointed to another painting a few staircases down.

Before anyone knew what has happened, all the students had rushed over towards the direction Alexia was pointing; Percy's "Single file! No running!" commands being ignored.

"Dear lady," Dumbledore asked the portrait that she now hid inside. "Who did this to you?"

"Eyes like the Devil, he's got," The Fat lady whimpered poking her head out from behind the hippopotamus she was hiding behind. "And a soul as dark as his name! It's him headmaster, the one they all talk about! He's here, somewhere in the castle. Sirius Black!"

Alexia's eyes widened. Everyone else began muttering in a quiet panic.

"Mr. Filtch, secure the castle," she heard Dumbledore mutter, "The rest of you!" he called "down to the Great Hall!"

Alexia and the others nodded and scattered down the stairs as fast as they could and rushed towards the Hall. On the way down, Alexia felt a hand grab onto her arm and pull her into a darkened corridor. She let out a scream, but it was muffled when her captive pushed his other hand on her mouth.

"Shh!" he whispered "Quiet down, will you! It's me!"

Alexia's eyes widened in the dim candlelight. She knew that voice anywhere. She quickly twirled around and sure enough, two silver eyes were looking back at her.

"Draco Malfoy!" she whacked him on his shoulder. "You git! You scared me half to death!"

"Sorry," he apologized. "But what happened, Lexi?" Draco asked. "I saw you all rushing around upstairs."

"The painting," Alexia explained a bit shakily "The one to get into our Common Room, it was slashed, completely ruined."

"What?" Draco's eyes widened.

"It...It's Sirius Black," Alexia whimpered "He's somewhere in the castle!"

She felt her body shake and her whimpering become much less discreet then she would have liked. _'Blast it!'_ she scolded herself _'Why do I always break down sobbing in front of Draco?"_

She felt his hands on her shoulders. "Hey," she felt him give her a gentle squeeze "It'll be all right," he reassured her "The castle is being locked up. He won't be able to get out."

"Yeah," Alexia sniffled "But we'll be stuck in Great Hall all night," she sighed rolling her eyes.

"I'd rather be there than back in the Common Room if it means being safe," Draco shrugged.

"Easy for you to say," Alexia scoffed "You're common room is underwater. No one can get to you under there."

"Which is one advantage Slytherin has over you Gryffindorks," Draco chuckled and ruffled Alexia's hair.

"Nice nickname," Alexia sighed, a bit sarcastically "Make that up on your own?"

"How'd you guess?" Draco smirked.

Alexia laughed. "You cheeky blighter!" she cried. "Are you always as stuck up as a peacock?"

"Stuck up? Yes," Draco grinned. "Peacock? No."

Alexia rolled her eyes. "Drake..."

"Yes, Lexi?" He smiled innocently at her.

"Why am I friends with you again?" she asked herself with a teasing smile.

Draco had to laugh.

"I should get back to the others," Alexia said with a sigh. "I don't want them to worry."

Draco nodded. "Yeah. You gonna be okay?"

"I'll be fine," Alexia answered and after a quick goodbye, she rushed back down to the Great Hall.

* * *

The next morning, Dumbledore announced at breakfast that the Gryffindors could return to their Common Room. No trace of Sirius Black was discovered that night, and the castle was now being guarded with even more Dementors; much to the disliking of the students. Alexia had slept horribly that night. Her neck ached from sleeping on the floor, and her whole body was stiff. And no matter what she did, the crick in her neck would not go away. She groaned and laid her head on Ginny's shoulder.

"Didn't get much sleep last night?" Ginny asked.

"Not a bit," Alexia grumbled back. "If this ever happens again, I'm camping out on one of the couches in the Slytherin common room. At least then I'd be sleeping on something soft."

Fred and George had stared; Ron almost choked on his juice while Harry and Hermione looked dumbfounded.

Ginny had laughed.

"Oh honestly!" she chuckled "Alexia would never do such a thing!"

'_You'd be surprised, Ginny,'_ Alexia thought, but said aloud, "What I would do is find someone to get this tension out of my neck." She winced and began rubbing her neck again.

"Aw, poor you," George patted her back.

"Want me to rub it out for you?" Fred asked her.

Alexia nodded and quickly turned around on the bench. Fred immediately began rubbing her neck.

"Wow," Fred mused "You're neck is really tight. What you'd do? Sleep on a rock?"

"Oh ha ha, very funny," Alexia rolled her eyes and let out a sigh when she felt the pressure going away. "Wow, you're really good at this," she mused.

"Had a lot of practice with mum," Fred explained. "George tried to do it once, but mum said I had the stronger hands."

"Yeah sure, rub it in," George scoffed.

"Brilliant pun," Fred mused.

"Why I oughta..."

"Oh you two!" Alexia laughed. "Honestly, it's just a neck rub! I'm sure George is just as good at it as you, Fred." she let out another sigh "Okay," she was very relaxed now "Maybe not _quite_ as good..."

Fred chuckled as George scowled.

"Thought you were on my side, Lex," George grumbled.

Alexia laughed.

"There, lovie," Fred finished and patted her shoulders "Feel better?"

"Much, thanks," Alexia gave her friend a hug. "You're a life saver."

Fred grinned.

"Well, we should get to class," Hermione sighed, standing from the bench.

Alexia nodded and stood too. "See you guys," she waved to the others, grabbed another piece of toast and followed Hermione outside. As she rounded the corner, she bumped elbows with a bypassing student.

"Oops, sorry!" Alexia apologized.

"Just be glad that wasn't the arm that's hurt."

Alexia laughed, of course it _had_ to be Draco that she had bumped into.

"You look awful," Draco mused.

"I didn't sleep very well last night," Alexia replied. "Told you your common room was better than the Great Hall," she teased.

"You should just ditch," Draco, suggested, "It looks like you need a nap."

"And miss 'Defence'?" Alexia scoffed "Hardly! Professor Lupin would have my neck! Ugh..." she groaned "And a very sore one at that. Where's Fred when I need him?" she muttered to herself.

Draco chuckled "Poor girl, you _sure_ you don't want to ditch?"

Alexia rolled her eyes. "No. I'll be fine."

"Alexia!"

Both Draco and Alexia jumped when her voice was called. It was Hermione.

"Stop dawdling! We're going to be late!" She walked over to Alexia and then saw Draco standing next to her.

"What do _you,_ want Malfoy?" she glared.

"Definitely not you, Granger," Draco glared back. "Was just telling your friend here to watch where she was going. Nearly knocked me over when she bumped into me."

"I told you I was sorry, Malfoy," Alexia played along.

"You're wasting your time, Alexia," Hermione sighed, rolling her eyes. "Come on," she grabbed onto her friend's arm and led her down the hallway. Alexia quickly glanced back at Draco and mouthed 'sorry!' to him before disappearing down another hallway. Alexia sighed.

_'This secret friend thing might be harder than I thought.' _


	9. Chapter 9

**_Yeah! New chapter! Finally! With college starting in 2 weeks, it's been pretty insane. But I FINALLY finished! Hope you like the update!_**  


* * *

Chapter 9

The classroom was buzzing with chatter when Alexia entered the classroom. In the hustle and bustle, she had lost Hermione back in hallway. _'All for the better,'_ she thought and sat down in a desk the row behind Draco; a few chairs down. She was just pulling out her textbook when the door to the classroom slammed open. All heads turned and then mouths gaped when the students saw, not Professor Lupin, but Professor Snape standing in the doorway. Everyone was silent as he began walking down the aisle of desks, closing the drapes on the windows with his wand until he had reached the front of the classroom. He turned to face the students.

"Turn to page 394," he drawled.

The class immediately obeyed, even though they were confused. Alexia looked over at Draco, then down at Harry and Ron. Harry was asking Snape a question.

"Where's Professor Lupin?" he asked.

"That's not really your concern is it, Potter?" Snape answered back. "Suffice it to say, your Professor finds himself incapable of teaching at the present time. Page 394."

By this time Snape had made his way over to the large slide projector and was turning it on when he caught Ron turning the pages in his textbook very slowly. He pointed his wand and the pages rushed ahead and stopped on the assigned chapter. Ron gaped.

"Werewolves?" he stuttered.

"But sir," Alexia jumped at the sound of Hermione's voice. She was now sitting next to Harry in the desk in front of her. "We'd only just begun learning about Redcaps and Hinkypunks. We're not supposed start nocturnal beasts for weeks!"

"Quiet!" Snape yelled in his drawled tone.

"When did she come in?" Ron whispered to Harry. He shrugged. "Did you _see _her come in?" he asked Alexia next, and received the same answer.

"....what the difference is between an Animagus and a Werewolf?" Snape was saying, making his way towards the front of the class again.

Alexia had looked around. Of course, Hermione was the only one raising her hand. With a small, reluctant sigh, Alexia also raised her hand.

"No one?" Professor Snape turned back around to face the front. "How disappointing...." he obviously didn't see Alexia's hand from where he was standing; Hermione's bushy hair was blocking it.

"Please, sir," Hermione and Alexia both called at the same time.

Hermione was about to continue when Snape spoke.

"Ah Miss Mason," he drawled, ignoring Hermione "Forgive me, I couldn't see you hand. Go on."

Everyone was a bit surprised by this, but Alexia nodded.

"Thank you sir," Alexia replied, "An animagus is a wizard, or witch, who elects to become an animal," she began "Like Professor McGonagall. A werewolf, on the other hand, hasn't got a say in the matter. Every full moon, he transforms and forgets his human self. He'd kill his best friend and not even know it," she ended a bit quietly and lowered her head.

"They also only respond to the call of their own kind!" Hermione called out.

A loud, wolf-like howl was heard where Draco was sitting. Alexia had to laugh.

"Thank you, Mister Malfoy," Snape was not amused.

Alexia quickly covered up her grin of amusement as she looked over at Draco and his snickering companion. She rolled her eyes. _'Boys'_ she thought with a huff.

"That is the second time you have spoken out of turn Miss Granger."

Alexia had blinked when she heard Snape's voice again. She looked over and saw him glaring over at Hermione.

"Tell me," he asked. "Are you incapable of restraining yourself, or do you take pride at being a insufferable little know-it-all?"

"He's got a point, you know," she heard Ron whisper to Harry.

Alexia scoffed and tossed a paper ball at his head.

"Ow!" he whispered in a pained voice and glared back at Alexia.

Alexia just smiled innocently at him. A small snicker was heard over by Draco's desk. Apparently, he has seen her toss the paper ball. She looked over at Draco and stuck her tongue out at him. He just kept smirking and went back to scribbling on the piece of parchment in front of him.

"As to make up for Miss Granger's mistake I want 2 rolls of parchment on my desk tomorrow morning," Snape was saying, and the entire class began to groan "On the werewolf and how to identify them!" he ended with a loud, annoyed shout.

Alexia hardly noticed Harry complaining to Snape, for in that moment, a piece of paper charmed to look like a crane was blown over from Draco's desk and flying towards her. She had quickly caught it in her hands and shot a glance over at him as to ask, "What's this?" Draco had just raised his eyebrows and smirked again. Almost as to say "Read it and find out." Alexia rolled her eyes. She unfolded the note, trying hard to be discreet, so Snape wouldn't catch her.

_'Meet me at the Astronomy Tower after class.'_

Alexia stared at the note, and then back at Draco a bit dumbfounded. He had just shrugged back and grinned. Alexia rolled her eyes and scribbled a few words back to him, and then quickly did a charm to it so it would show up inside his notebook.

**'What for?'**

_'Meet me after class and you'll find out.'_

**'Oh fine.'**

Alexia huffed and went back to listening to Professor Snape's lecture, but looked over at Draco just in time to see him grin.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"All right, I'm here now what's this all about?"

Draco was standing by the balcony up in the Astronomy Tower, looking out at the lake. He turned around when he heard Alexia, and leaned against the railing.

"Was wondering when you'd show up," he teased with that smirk of his.

"It's a lot of stairs," Alexia chuckled. "Now what's up?"

"This whole 'secret friends' thing," Draco sighed "It's torture!" he groaned "I hate not being able to talk to you!"

"Ah," Alexia nodded "Is that what all of this is about?"

"Yeah," Draco nodded. "And I think I may have found a solution to that little problem." he grinned.

"Oh?" Alexia quirked an eyebrow "What did you have in mind?"

Draco grinned again.

"I was hoping you would ask that," he replied and pulled something out from under his robe, revealing two long silver chains. Hanging from them were two uniquely shaped stones; both a deep purple/blue/red.

Alexia gasped, "Draco! Are...are those memory rubies?"

"Yup," Draco chuckled, very pleased with himself.

"Where did you _get _these?" Alexia asked, still a bit in awe.

"I picked them up in Diagon Alley when mother and I were getting my school books."

"Draco Malfoy," Alexia said with a chuckle "I do believe you are the slyest, cleverest, most wickedly brilliant Slytherin I have ever met!"

Draco smirked.

"I take it you know what these do then, yes?" he asked, handing here the chain with the slightly smaller stone.

"Yes," Alexia nodded, fastening the necklace around her neck "It's said that whoever wears the stone can hear each other's thoughts. You have to say a charm to activate it, but it _must _be said out loud, otherwise it doesn't work."

"Not bad Lexi," Draco mused "I'm impressed." he ruffled her hair "Even if you are a half blood." he teased.

Alexia rolled her eyes and fiddled with the necklace chain.

"Thank you," she said "For the necklace, I mean."

"Don't mention it," Draco shrugged.

"You think it will work?" Alexia wondered.

"What?" Draco scoffed "You don't trust me?" he added with a smirk.

"Well," Alexia giggled "It would be nice to have some proof..."

"Oh fine."

Draco grabbed onto his chain and then placed his hand on the stone on Alexia's chain. He whispered _'surrendo'_ at the stones, causing them to glow for a moment, and then went back to their normal color.

"Did it work?" Alexia whispered.

_'You tell me.'_

Alexia jumped.

"Whoa!" she gasped.

She had heard Draco talk, but his mouth was closed shut! She had heard his voice in her head!

_'Believe me now?'_ Draco asked, again in her head.

Alexia nodded slowly.

"Yeah," she whispered again "I'm convinced."

Draco grinned and leaned his head close to Alexia's.

"Good," he whispered back.

Alexia swallowed and felt goose-bumps crawling up her neck. Draco chuckled.

"What?"

"I can still hear your thoughts, still, you know," he smirked.

Alexia's face turned red and slightly embarrassed, back away from Draco's hold.

"Not even _you_ can resist my irresistible charm," he grinned.

Alexia scowled and nudged his elbow. _'Cheeky git.'_

Draco just smirked again and began putting his own necklace on. But having a bit of trouble doing so because of his injured arm, he wasn't making much progress.

"Ugh, stupid thing," he grumbled and his smirk turned into a frown very quickly.

"Need some help?" Alexia laughed.

Draco sighed and reluctantly handed Alexia the necklace. Alexia smiled and walked over behind him and draped the silver chain over his head.

"It'll be nice to have both arms again, won't it?" She mused as she tightened the clasp.

"Yeah, no kidding," Draco scoffed.

"There." she patted his shoulder. "That should stay put now." She walked back around and smiled.

"I should probably go."

Draco nodded.

"But than you again," Alexia smiled and quickly tucked the stone under her blouse. "It's perfect."

"Like I said," Draco shrugged "Don't mention it."

Alexia smiled and began walking towards the stairs, when suddenly, she stopped and turned back around.

"One more thing," she said "Don't read my thoughts during an exam. That's considered cheating you know," she gave him a knowing smile and then continued down the stairs.

She was about half-way down when she heard,

_'Blast. Guess I have to study for that Potions exam after all.'_

Alexia laughed and rolled her eyes.

_'Oh Draco...'

* * *

_

**_Well? Was it awesome? Horrible? Review and tell me!_**

**_~Princess~_****  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Yeah! New chapter! Finally! Took me long enough! Between college classes, homework and busy-ness that has been going on, I hadn't much time to write. But I got the chapter done! Hope ya'll like it!_**

* * *

Chapter 10

_Dearest Alayna,  
As I am writing this letter, I stare out my window watching the rain and think where on Earth to start! So much has happened since I wrote you last at the start of term. Hogwarts is wonderful! How I wish you were here to see it. The winding staircases, the paintings that move, the enchanted ceiling in the Great Hall; the grounds! It's so beautiful here. Even now with the rain; I feel so much at home.  
Classes are going well; except Potions. Honestly, Snape is out to get all the Gryffindors! I keep telling myself it will get better, but even now I don't think it ever will. But without that blasted class, I will never become a Healer! How I despise required classes! I am enjoying Defense Against the Dark Arts, though. Professor Lupin is brilliant! I heard from Elysia that the tale of my boggart encounter has reached your ears. Stories about school seemed to spread like a wildfire here! I know people must be thinking that what happened was ridiculously impossible, but hear from the girl who had it happen to her. It's possible. I sent along a picture to prove it. If those snooty Veelas could see 'plain little Alexia' now they'd be green with envy! Show them that picture of me and I bet you anything they'll leave you and Elysia alone!  
I miss you horribly! I wish you were here. You would adore my friends! The Twins, Fred and George, are brilliant! They are the well-known pranksters here at school. I swear, those two! I also hear they have quite the liking for fireworks, or so their sister Ginny says. Ginny! Oh what a love! She's so wonderful! A bit of a spitfire though. You'd like her. And I've also become quite good friends with Harry Potter himself. He's a lot different than you would think, dear. He's very quiet, but very passionate about magic. He adores it. He's also very loyal to his friends. He's quite humble about his adventures; never brags. But he is a smashingly brilliant wizard. That much, darling, I can tell you, is true.  
And then there is Draco Malfoy. Goodness. Where to start with him. Never in a million years would I have thought he and I would be friends. He is the most cunning, self-absorbed, cheeky peacock Slytherin has ever seen. He's also been known to disregard the school's rules. And yet, he's also ambitious, resourceful, thoughtful, and is full of determination. Not to mention his handsomely good looks! Now I know what you're thinking. He's a Slytherin! Stay away from him, Alexia! But I want you not to worry, 'Layna. I'm a grown girl. I can look after myself, honest. Draco. He's different somehow. I just can't put my finger on it.  
Oh bother. I'd love to write more, but Ginny has just come in and told me it's time to leave. The first Quidditch match of the school season is today! According to Fred, Hogwarts has some of the best teams our world has seen! Far better than the Batons, I'm sure! Not to mention far more adventurous! We're playing in a thunderstorm! But a little rain and lightning isn't stopping them! I'll let you know how the game turns out. Go Gryffindor!  
Give my love for 'Lessa, yes?  
Yours,  
*~Alexia~*_

Alexia let out a sigh as she leaned back in her chair; slipping the purple quill pen back in the inkwell.

"Come on, Alexia!" called out a whining Ginny.

Alexia turned to face the door from her chair and grinned.

"Calm down, Ginny!" she laughed standing from her desk. "They won't start the game until all the students are there!"

Ginny just rolled her eyes and went back downstairs. Alexia laughed and quickly looked herself over in the mirror. Her hair was in pigtails; her curls secured by gold and crimson ribbons. Her dark red t-shirt with the Gryffindor crest on it could be seen underneath her dark green coat; along with her jeans. She quickly re-tied the laces on her always-present purple high-tops, grabbed her umbrella, and rushed out the door behind Ginny.

"What?!" she heard Ginny cry as she walked into the common room. "What do you mean they aren't playing Slytherin?!"

Ginny was talking to Dean Thomas; apparently he was making his way down to the game as well.

"Malfoy's arm is still in a sling, Ginny," Alexia sighed "Surely you would haven't of thought he could play Seeker with an injured arm."

"But…but…" Ginny stuttered.

"Aw, look on the bright side, redhead," Dean chuckled "At least we know we'll win the game. Seeing as Hufflepuff is the new team we're facing."

Ginny just huffed and walked out of the room.  


* * *

A flash of lightning lit up the Quidditch pitch as Gryffindor scored another goal. A loud clap of thunder drowned the cries of excitement out. The rain came down in cold, stinging bursts. But both teams continued to fly about the field. Alexia felt ecstatic. Despite the rain and thunder, her heart was pounding from excitement. Her hands were numb from the rain; her face flushed red. Another flash of lightning lit up the student's faces as they cheered on their teams. Alexia jumped as another round of thunder boomed in her ears. Her eyes squinted through the rain as she caught a glimpse of Harry zooming after the snitch. Her fellow Gryffindors watched as their famous Seeker flew past the stadium and then whoosh upwards as the golden glint of the Snitch reflected from the next lightning crack. Soon, Harry and Cedric Diggory, the Hufflepuff Seeker, were just specks above the Quidditch pitch.

Suddenly as another clap of thunder roared through the darkened sky, Alexia let out a gasp.

"No!" she breathed.

"Alexia?" Hermione asked, seeing her friend's face "What is it?"

"Look!" she pointed at a clump of what looked like oddly-shaped clouds from a distance, but as they came in closer view, everyone discovered to their horror, that it was in fact, not clouds, but a pack of Dementors. And they were surrounding Harry. Alexia leapt from the bleachers and rushed to the front; wand ready. She knew her Patronus was weak, but she knew if Harry didn't get out of there….

A small scream was heard. Alexia looked up at the sky and stood frozen in shock. Harry was falling. Fast.

_'That Dementor must have made him pass out again!'_ Alexia thought with terror.

Just then, Dumbledore's voice boomed out across the field; calling out a spell that slowed down Harry's fall. Alexia looked down to where Harry had fell.

"Harry…"

* * *

"He looks a but peaky, don't you think?"

Ron was referring to Harry. The entire Gryffindor team, covered in mud from head to toe, was surrounding his bed. Ron and Hermione, along with Alexia, were also there; soaked to the skin.

"A bit peaky?" Fred scoffed.

"Honestly Ron!" Alexia rolled her eyes; not amused.

"Let's pitch you off the Astronomy Tower," George suggested.

"And see what you look like!" Fred concluded.

"Probably far better then he does now," a voice groaned from the bed.

All heads whirled around towards Harry and grinned. He was awake!

"Harry!" Alexia exclaimed. "Thank goodness!"

"You gave us a right scare there, mate," Fred commented.

"What happened?" Harry asked, sitting up.

"You fell off your broom," Fred replied.

"Must've been what? Fifty feet?" George added.

"But the match," Harry inquired "What happened? Who won? Are we doing a rematch?"

Everyone looked about the room with odd glances. The silence from the others was dead give-away.

"We didn't….we didn't _lose_, did we?" Harry quavered.

"No one blames you, Harry," Hermione replied "The Dementors aren't supposed to come onto the grounds."

"Yeah mate," Fred nodded. "When Diggory saw what happened after he caught the Snitch, he tried to call off the game."

"But Hufflepuff won, fair and square," Alexia sighed. "even Oliver admitted it."

"Where is he?" Harry wondered suddenly when he noticed the team captain wasn't in the room.

"Still in the showers," Fred replied.

"We think he might be trying to drown himself," George snickered.

Alexia whacked his arm. "Shush!" she scolded. "It's not funny!"

Harry's face fell even more as he dropped his head on his knees; hands gripping his matted dark hair.

"C'mon, mate," Fred grabbed his teammate's shoulder. "You've never missed the Snitch before."

"There was bound to be at least one time that you wouldn't get it," George added.

"And besides, it's not over yet," Fred tried cheering him up.

"He's right Harry," Angelina, one of the team's Chasers, agreed. "We lost by 100 points. So if Hufflepuff loses their game against Ravenclaw…"

"And we beat both Ravenclaw and Slytherin," Alexia mummered.

"Hufflepuff will have to loose at least by 200 points!" George exclaimed.

"But if they beat, Ravenclaw…"

"Beat Ravenclaw?!" Fred scoffed at his girlfriend "Not a chance! They're too bloody good. But if Slytherin looses against Hufflepuff…"

Alexia snorted. "Slytherin?! Loose?! They only teams they loose to are us!"

"It all depends on points," Angelina concluded with a huff "A margin of 100 no matter what."

Alexia looked back over at Harry. He wasn't saying a word. She began to fiddle with the memory ruby's necklace chain.

_'I've never seen his this upset before,' _she thought sadly.

_'Oh really, Lexi, he can't be **that** upset," _ she heard Draco scoff.

_'You should see him, Drake,' _Alexia sighed and turned her attention over to Madame Pompfrey, who had just walked in and called to leave Harry be. _'He's devastated…'_

"We'll come and see you later, yeah Harry?" Fred informed his teammate.

"Yeah mate," George nodded. "We'll be back."

"And don't get all depressed on us, eh?" Fred smiled. "You're still the best Seeker we've ever had."

The Twins, along with the rest of the team, made their way out of the room; leaving a trail of muddy footprints behind them. Madame Pompfrey shook her head; clearly annoyed by the mud and closed the door.

Hermione and Ron scooted closer to Harry's bed. Alexia stayed standing near the window.

"Dumbledore was furious," Hermione was telling Harry; her voice a bit shaky "I've never seen him so upset."

"Yeah," Alexia nodded, turning her head to gaze out the water-streaked windows and out to the grey gloom outside. "He rushed onto the field when you fell, pulled out his wand and called out a spell that made you slow down before you hit the grass. Then he shot a Patronus at the Dementors."

"Smart blokes hit the road after that," Ron added. "Ol' Dumbledore was quite put off that those things were here on the school grounds."

"They magiked up here to the Hospital," Hermione continued. "We all thought…." She sniffled, not able to continue.

Alexia was looking at Harry again. She knew he was thinking. Thinking about what those horrible things had done. She shuddered at the thought of the horrible memory those Dementors put into Harry's head and turned back to the window; her hand clutched onto the necklace again.

_'Those blasted Dementors!' _she growled; hot tears stinging her eyes._ 'Why would they do something like this?!'  
_

Draco hadn't replied. Alexia fought down another growl and turned as Harry asked,

"Did anyone happen to get my broom?"

The threesome all looked at each other with a quick glance.

"Erm…"

"What?" Harry said, looking at all three of his friends.

"Well," Ron started a bit hesitant "When you fell off your broom, it sort flew off on it's own."

"And?"

"And…well…." Ron sighed. "It hit the Whomping Willow and…."

Alexia saw Harry gape. They all knew the rather violent reputation that tree was known for towards helpless objects that get caught inside it's branches.

"And?" Harry asked again, his voice full of dread; his face wrinkled in a cringe.

"Professor Flitwick came and brought it to us just before you woke up," Hermione said with a very quiet, small, voice.

Hermione and Ron both stood and stepped over to a table containing a large blanket covering a large clump of something. Ron carefully picked it up and walked it over to Harry's bed. Hermione helped him pull off the sheet to reveal a sad sight. Harry's treasured Nimbus 2000 was nothing but a pile of splintered wood...

* * *

**_Ta da! Another chapter complete! Review peoples!_**

**_~Princess~  
_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Woo! I got another chapter done! How crazy is that?!?! I had SUCH a blast writing this chapter! The Twins are so much fun to write! Hope you like it!  
_**

* * *

Chapter 11

"So, any news about the team, Fred?" Alexia asked.

It was a week later. Harry had been released from the Hospital the previous day, and despite the visitors, get-well cards and sweets, he (not to mention the rest of the Quidditch team!) was still bitter about the loss of his broom. He had barely spoke, or ate…the only thing he really focused on was his classes. And even then, Harry still was moping.  
Alexia, George and Fred had been talking in their House's common room later that night. It was around Midnight. Everyone had gone to bed except her and the Twins. They had been chatting, when George stood from the couch and had the brilliant idea of sneaking down to the kitchens for a midnight snack. With mischievous grins on their faces, Alexia and Fred quickly agreed. They had successfully snuck down the corridors of the castle unseen and were now celebrating their victory over some left over dessert from dinner that the house Elves had stored away. Alexia had just plopped the last bite of a creampuff in her mouth when she brought up the mention of the team.

Fred had shrugged as a response. "Well," he answered, swallowing his bite of chocolate cake as he did so, "Unless Harry can find a broom by the time we play Slytherin next week…"

"Oh no WAY!" Alexia cried, jumping down from the kitchen's counter. "We are not forfeiting the game! We can't!"  
"Sad to say it love," George stated placing an arm, his hand containing a half-eaten lemon bar, on top of Alexia's shoulder "But by the team's reckoning? We may just have to."

"No!" Alexia shook her head and pushed George's arm away. "There's got to be a way around this…" she started pacing the width of the kitchen, snagging another creampuff from the counter.

"What about a replacement Seeker?" she asked through a mouthful of the whipped-cream pastry and swallowed. "Didn't you guys ever have back-up players?"

The twins' blank faces were all the response needed. Alexia groaned and began fidgeting with the necklace chain. She had gotten into a habit of fidgeting with it whenever she was deep in thought._ 'There's got to be some way…'_ she thought, stuffing the rest of the dessert into her mouth. She stood there; her fingers twisting the silver chain through her hands. Suddenly, a grin lit up her face.

"That's it!" she exclaimed.

"What's it?" The Twins asked.

"A temporary Seeker!" Alexia explained "Have someone fill-in for Harry in the match!"

"Fill in?" Fred repeated.

"But who we gonna get in time?"

Alexia's grin curled into a mischievous smirk.

"Boys," she stated walking between the two redheads. "Don't you recall me telling you two that I happened to be the Seeker at my other school?" she asked them placing an arm around each one.

"You?!" the Twins gaped.

"You fill-in for Harry?" George scoffed.

"Lovie, you must be barking!" Fred agreed. "You'd never survive out there! Our games are brutal!"

"Oh psssh," Alexia rolled her eyes. "I think I can handle Malfoy," she chuckled with a glint in her eye.

"It's not that git we're worried about, 'Lexia," George answered.

"Yeah Lex," Fred nodded. "We don't want you getting hurt."

"Aw you two," she couldn't help but give her "big brothers" a hug. "That's sweet of you, but I'm a big girl! I'll be fine!"

"We'd have to talk to Wood about it though," Fred pointed out.

"He's right," George nodded. "Wood being captain and all."

"Oh," Alexia sighed "right. Of course."

"But if you really want to do it…." Fred placed his hands on her shoulders. "Then we'll do all we can to make sure you get on the team."

"And make sure you get to kick Malfoy's rear end, too," George snickered to which his brother did the same.

Alexia rolled her eyes. "Oh honestly you two!" she scolded, shaking her head. "Come on," she pointed to the clock above the stove "It's late. We should all be in bed!"

The Twins nodded and each holding onto one of her hands, the uncatchable pranksters (well…most of the time.) led Alexia through the silent corridors of the castle and back to the portrait hole.  
They quietly snuck back inside the Common Room; grins on the Twins' identical faces.

"Well," Fred gloated, "I do believe that raid was, with out a doubt, quite successful!"

"Smashingly brilliant, I'd say, brother of mine," George agreed.

"Are you always this cocky?" Alexia mused, quirking an eyebrow.

Her companions just grinned in response.

"Keep that reputation up and you might steal the 'Cheekiest blighter' award from Draco!" she teased.

Fred and George glared at their "little sister's" smirking face.

"Oh, you're paying for that one!" Fred growled and grabbed Alexia around the waist.

"AH! Fred!" Alexia squealed as she was spun around the room. "Put me down! George!" she called out "Help your poor friend!"

"Nope," George chuckled "Quite enjoying this."

"YOU TRAITOR!" she screamed as Fred continued to carry her over his shoulder; her legs kicking wildly into Fred's chest. "Fredrick Weasley put me down this instant!" she squeaked again pounding her fists into Fred's back.

"Ooooh," George snickered "She used your full name, mate. Better do as she says."

Fred scowled put dropped Alexia onto the sofa.

"Oooff!" Alexia huffed as she landed on the couch. She sat up and glared at Fred's beaming grin. "You're lucky I'm such a forgivable person, Fred."

"Oi!"

All three redheaded occupants turned and looked up at the balcony above the Common Room. It was Ron.

"Quit you racket!" he whined. "Some of us are actually trying to sleep!"

All three of them snickered quietly as the Twins watched their brother lug back into bed.

"Heh, whoops," Alexia, giggled. "Guess that's our cue to leave."

Fred and George nodded.

"And don't forget about asking Oliver." Alexia reminded as she stood from the sofa.

"We won't."

"Promise?"

Fred and George placed a kiss on each of her cheeks. "We promise."

Alexia blushed, despite herself and smiled. "Good boys." She patted their hair and quickly bid her friends goodnight.

* * *

That afternoon at lunch, Alexia found herself once again asking the Twins about their conversation the night before.

"So?" she asked them.

"So what?" They asked back.

"You know very well what!" Alexia cried "Did you talk to Wood or not?"

"Oh, Wood," Fred nodded.

"Yeah we did." George also nodded.

"And?" Alexia asked a bit anxiously.

"He said he'd think about it," Fred answered and went back to eating his lunch.

Alexia blinked.

"He said he'd think about it?!" she gasped, "Think about it?! The bloody game is in less than a week away!"

"Calm down, Lex, he wasn't finished!" George chuckled.

"Now I said he'd think about it," Fred repeated. "And he also said to tell you," he grinned. "That he will be expecting you at practice today."

Alexia face broke into a giant grin.

"YES!" she jumped up from the table and excitedly gave the Twins a giant hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she cried.

"Okay, all right!" Fred laughed.

"You're welcome!" George chuckled.

"You two are the best!" she beamed. "I'm gonna go get ready right now!"

"But practice isn't for another 2 hours!" Fred called out after Alexia as she rushed out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Alexia felt like she was on Cloud 9 as she bounded down the hallways toward the Common Room. She was squealing with pure excitement at the thought of being on a team again. And this time, it would be a real team. Not some sissy girly one where there was more fleeing from balls then scoring points. She was so elated; she barely noticed a familiar face coming around a corner.

"Alexia?"

Alexia blinked out of her daydream and turned at the sound of her name. She smiled seeing a familiar head of blonde hair and two recognizable silver eyes.

"Draco!" she smiled and rushed over to the pillar he was leaning against. "Your arm!" she exclaimed, seeing it no longer in a sling.

"Yeah," Draco grinned, "Just came from there, actually." He flexed his arm out towards her. "Right as rain again," he looked up at her with a wink "Thanks to you."

Alexia looked away with a shy smile. "I didn't do much."

"Stop being so humble you silly girl," Draco chuckled walking around to see her face again. "You did a lot." He smiled.

Alexia smiled back. "Thanks."

"Now tell me," Draco asked, his voice amused; a glint in his silver eyes "What made you skip down the hallway in such delight a few moments ago?"

Alexia's mouth curled into a mischievous grin. "Well," she began "Last night the Twins and I were talking about the Quidditch game next week."

"Ah," Draco nodded. "I see…"

"George said that if Harry didn't get a new broom by the game we'd have to forfeit to you lot." Alexia emphasized by poking Draco in the chest.

His face lit up with a grin. "I do recall hearing that."

"Well," Alexia continued "Being brilliant as we all know I am," she boasted, that playful glint still sparkling in her violet eyes. "I came up with another option other than forfeiting."

Draco's smirk vanished. "You what?" he blinked. "How?" he stared her down; crossing his arms with a scowl.

Alexia just kept on grinning. "We've got a stand-in for Harry," she replied. "Apparently," she added quickly. She decided then and there that she wouldn't reveal to the opposing Seeker that it was her that was chosen. It would be far more amusing to keep Draco guessing. "At least that's what Fred told me," she shrugged.

"A replacement?" Draco scoffed.

"Temporary one but yes," Alexia nodded. "George said they were good." She grinned, chuckling secretly to herself as she boasted. "Really good."

"Really?" Draco quirked an eyebrow; slightly interested. "Who is it?"

"Dunno," Alexia shrugged again turning slightly so Draco wouldn't catch her grinning. "But the Twins said they'd be at practice this afternoon. If you want to see for yourself who is, according to the Twins, going to ruin you." She teased; the grin still plastered onto her face.

Draco glared. "Ruin me?" he scoffed; his silver eyes blazing "Ha, we'll see about that…." He pushed away from the pillar he was leaning on and began sauntering off towards the Dungeon stairs.

"So you're curious too?" Alexia cried.

Draco only mumbled as a reply.

"Guess that means I'll see you down there," Alexia tried again.

"What?" Draco stopped and turned back around. "Why?"

"As I said," Alexia shrugged. "I wanna see this new Seeker too." She grinned and continued walking back towards the Common Room.

As she rounded the corner, a small chuckle escaped her. The glint in her eyes returned as she smirked to herself.

"This is gonna be good…"

* * *

"Goodness, Fred! Alexia must really want to be on the team!"

Fred grinned at her girlfriend as they and the rest of the Quidditch team made their way down to the pitch. About halfway down, George spotted Alexia flying laps around the field.

"Looks like she won't have to warm-up after all," Oliver Wood had commented with a chuckle as he made his way over to the gate leading into the field.

"About time you all show up!" Alexia had called down from her broom. "I was able to do 50 laps while I was waiting!" she flew down to the grassy field below and jumped off her broom and landed with a graceful thud onto the ground.

The entire male-population stood staring as Alexia ran over to the team. She was clad in a rather tight, dark red, workout tank top and black exercise shorts. And of course, her well-known purple high-tops were tied on her feet. Her face was shimmering slightly from the sweat on her brow; a few stubborn strands of her curly red hair that came loose from her ponytail sticking to her forehead.

"Oh c'mon you lot!" Alexia laughed, taking a gulp from her water bottle "It's not like I'm the only girl you've seen wearing stuff like this!"

Angelina hid a snicker behind her hand as Fred and George's faces turned as red as their hair. Oliver let out an awkward cough and shook his head; becoming focused again.

"Uhm, right," the captain stated, finding his voice again. "From what I've heard from the Twins, Mason, you're a pretty decent Seeker."

"Decent?" Alexia snorted. "Please. I was the reason my old team never lost a game!"

"We'll see," Wood replied and turned to the team "All right, in the sky, all of you!" he turned back around to Alexia. "All right Mason, you think you're that good?" he pulled out a Snitch from his uniform pocket and held it up so it was level with her nose. "Let's see if you can catch this before the rest of the team scores 20 points."

"20 points?!" Alexia scoffed "2 goals?" she chuckled "Please…." She rolled her eyes, mounting her broom. "My friend Alayna was the Keeper back at my old school. She didn't let the other team get even one goal!" Without another word she flew up into the air and took her position near the goal posts on the far right side of the field.

Balancing herself on her broom, Alexia let out a deep breath and clutched onto the ruby charm; hidden underneath her top. "All right, Lexi," she whispered "It's now or never." She watched as the Snitch was released from Oliver's hand and disappear into the sky. "Time to show 'em what you've got!" She kicked the end of her broom and darted off; following the Snitch's golden glint.

It wasn't long after that, when Alexia noticed Draco walking towards the field below. She grinned to herself as once again focused on the golden ball ahead of her. The team had somehow managed to score a goal, but it didn't shake her. Her hand was nearly in grabbing distance. If only her arms were longer! "Oh come on!" she cried to herself; zooming around a corner as the Snitch changed directions. Suddenly, "Ha! That's it!" she grinned to herself, remembering a tactic that she had used in the past. She slowly tilted her broom slightly and assured that her balance was steady, took the moment she needed and stood on her broom; her arm finally free to move. Eyes focused on the golden glint ahead, she slowly reached her arm out towards it; inching across her broom. Soon…."YES!" her hand had grasped around the Snitch! She resumed her sitting position on her broom and flew back towards the others; the golden ball clutched proudly in her hands.

"Well," Wood grinned flying beside her. "I must Mason, I'm quite impressed."

Alexia grinned and handed the Snitch back to the captain. "Thanks."

"Angelina?" Wood called her over. "Go show Alexia where the uniforms are."

Alexia grinned. She was in!

* * *

_'You sneaky girl! You didn't say **anything** about **you** being Seeker!'_

Alexia was laughing the whole back from the girl's locker room. After walking over to get her uniform, Alexia had spotted Draco standing over by a tree; gaping at her.

_'I thought it would be more amusing if I didn't tell you right away,' _Alexia replied making her way back towards where Draco was hiding.

_'More amusing?!' _Draco fumed.

_'If I didn't know any better, Draco, I'd say you are a bit afraid of facing me in the game next week.' _Alexia smirked. By this time she was in visual distance of where her friend was standing.

"Afraid!" he blurted out rather loudly.

Alexia snorted when everyone turned towards his voice.

_'Nice going,' _she chuckled.

_'Oh shut up!'_ Draco whined.

Alexia laughed again and walked back up towards the castle.

_'You're gonna pay for this, Lexi!'  
_

_'Ha! Not on your life, Drake!'_

* * *

**_TA DA! Review peoples!_**

**_~Princess~  
_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Yeah! Another chapter! Thanks a bunch for your reviews! I do read them, and apperciate them grately! Hope you like the next chapter!  
_**

* * *

Chapter 12

"Nervous, Alexia?"

Alexia looked up from her breakfast and smiled a bit weakly at Ginny's familiar face.

It was the morning of the game. And all bets were placed on Gryffindor. Alexia was trying hard to swallow down her eggs; she needed her strength, but it tasted bland as her nerves became morenoticeable.

"Just a bit, Ginny," Alexia sighed and took a gulp of her pumpkin juice.

"Don't be, Lex!" Ginny gave her friend's shoulder a gentle squeeze "You'll be brilliant!"

"Thanks Ginny," Alexia forced a smile. "I just hope I don't blow it…"

"Blow it?"

"Your try-out was brilliant!"

Alexia looked behind Ginny and smiled as she saw the Twins grinning down at her.

"I know," Alexia sighed and fiddled with her fork. "It's nerves, is all."

"Well don't be nervous!" Fred exclaimed. "You'll do great!"

"He's right, Lex," George nodded. "We know you'll be wonderful."

"Thanks guys," Alexia sighed. "I wish I could as enthusiastic as you two."

"Having second thoughts, Half Blood?" a sneering voice called out behind the Twins.

Alexia whirled around and rolled her eyes when she found none other than Draco, along with the rest of Slytherin's team standing with him.

"What would make you say that, Malfoy?" Alexia snapped back; standing up from the table.

_'Stop being a jerk!' _Alexia teased.

_'Me?'_ Draco smirked back. "I dunno," he circled her. "You seem a bit tense."

"Maybe you'll have to just declare us the winners," Blaise Zabini called from the back of the group of team members. "Seeing as the Half Blood looks too shaken up to play."

Alexia shot a death glare at him. "Not on your life, Zabini!" he yelled, then looked back at Draco. "Tell your team, Malfoy, that I'd rather die then forfeit to you lot."

"Gladly," Draco smirked back.

By this time, Alexia and Draco were eye-to-eye; staring straight into each other's faces.

_'May the best Seeker win.'_ Alexia smirked.

_'Thanks Lexi, I plan to.' _Draco smirked back.

Alexia glared and turned back towards her team._ 'In your dreams, Malfoy.'_

* * *

  
Alexia paced back and forth in the locker room nervously; the crimson fabric of her uniform swishing behind her; her fingers fiddling once again the necklace chain. What was wrong with her? She had never gotten this nervous before a game before!

_'That's because you knew you'd always win,' _she reminded herself for the who-knows-how-many times.

_'You sure you're not getting cold feet, Lexi?'_

"Ack!" Alexia growled._ 'Draco! Get outta my head!'_

She heard his dark chuckle echo through her head. _'Don't worry, Lexi. I'll make sure to go easy on you.'_

_'Ha!' _Alexia scoffed grabbing her broom. _'I can take anything you throw at me, Drake.'__  
_

_'In that case,'_ Alexia could almost see the grin on Draco's face. _'See you out there, Lexi.'_

_'Yeah,'_ Alexia sighed walking out to the field. _'You bet you will.'_

As she entered the gate leading to Gryffindor's side of the gate, the rest of the team joined her.

"Nervous, Mason?" Wood asked taking his place besides her.

"Just a little," Alexia replied to her captain.

"Yeah, I was nervous my first game too," Wood replied.

"Well," Alexia sighed, mounting her broom. "That makes me feel a bit more at ease knowing that."

The gates to the field opened and both teams flew out to their positions.

"About time you showed up," Draco called from his Seeker post.

"Oh shut up," Alexia yelled back with a laugh as she hovered next to him.

"You sure you're not nervous, Lexi?" Draco teased.

"Oh I'm sure," Alexia grinned back. "You're totally gonna loose, Draco."

"Ha, not a chance, Lexi," Draco chuckled.

Alexia just rolled her eyes and scanned the field for any trace of a glint of gold shimmering in the autumn sun.

* * *

_'Twenty minutes and still nothing!'_ Alexia groaned. _'Did Madam Mooch even let the Snitch out?!'  
_

_'This is utterly ridiculous!' _Draco huffed. _'It's never taken this long for…'_

His voice trailed off when he glanced over in time to see Alexia's face light up.

"HA!" she cried and zoomed away on her broom.

"HEY!" Draco yelled. "THAT WAS TOTALLY NOT FAIR!" and zoomed after her.

The chase for the Snitch wound all across the stadium; up the sides of the bleachers, through the other players and down towards the grassy field below.

"Would you stop trying to kill me?!" Draco was shouting as Alexia zoomed past him; nearly knocking him to the ground.

"I would!" she shouted back "If you weren't trying to do the same thing to me!" and then whooshed around a corner of the stands.

"There's no way I'm loosing this match to a girl!" Draco fumed as he tried flying ahead.

"Ha, get ready for disappointment, Draco!" Alexia called back as she jumped on top her broom again; her hands free.

"Fat chance, Mason!" Draco mimicked his opponent and flipped onto his broom as well and flew besides her.

"See you know how to fly while standing as well," Alexia mused; reaching her arm out in front of her.

"I've had practice!" Draco answered pushing his arm as well.

"Well, not enough!" Alexia yelled back with a smirk and reached her hand out; inches away from the Snitch.

"Oh no way!" Draco reached his hand out at the same time and in doing so, forgot his balance; sending his broom into Alexia's….just as her hand clutched around the Snitch.

In seconds both Alexia and Draco had landed onto the grass with a thud.

"Ugh! Lexi, get off of me!" Draco groaned pushing her off to the side.

"Well," Alexia laughed. "Thanks for breaking my fall." She huffed as she sat up; a grin curled on her face.

"What you smirking about?" Draco huffed as he stood up.

Alexia stood and revealed the Snitch clutched in her gloved hand. _'I win.' _

After she made sure Draco was shocked and gaping, held it up for the rest of the crowd to see.

"Alexia Mason has caught the Snitch!" Lee Jordan announced over the microphone. "Gryffindor wins!"

The entire field started to cheer and Alexia stood beaming.

"You did it!" Fred cried jumping off his broom and crushed her into a hug. "You were brilliant!"

"We won!" George cried.

"You were great, Alexia!" Angelina called.

"Well done, Mason," Wood's voice exclaimed.

All the voices drowned out around Alexia as she stared across the stadium. She was elated that they had won the game, but there was one face in the crowd that she had spotted sulking away from the victory celebration. Draco's. She pushed through the crowd of victorious Gryffindors and through the arch. Sure enough, Draco was there; leaning on the opposite side of the archway.

_'Draco?'_

Draco has looked up when he heard Alexia' voice. She was leaning on her broom; her ponytail had come out and now her red curls were ratted and sticking out in every-which way. A thin layer of dust was covering her uniform and her face. In short, she looked like a mess. Then again, he didn't look any better than her.

"Hey, you okay?" Alexia asked again aloud; her boots crunching the gravel under her boots as she walked over towards him.

Draco had nodded back silently. _'Yeah, I'm all right.'_

"You put up a good fight out there," Alexia stated, trying a different approach to get her friend to talk.

"Yeah, and we still lost!" Draco huffed; pounding his fist against the archway. "I'll never hear the end of it…"

"Why? Because you lost to a girl?" Alexia teased.

_'Oh shut it.'_

Alexia couldn't help but chuckle. So that was it. His pride had been wounded.

"Hey, suck it up, you nut!" she nudged his shoulder with a chuckle. "They'll be other games."

Draco just huffed with a pout. Alexia rolled her eyes and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You played your best," she sighed. "You almost won. They'll always be other matches."

Draco huffed again but nodded. "I guess you're right," he muttered. "But you owe me a re-match!" he smirked pointing a finger at her.

Alexia laughed and nodded. "Deal."

"And Lexi?" Draco called as she started walking away.

"Yes?" she turned back around to face him.

"Good job today," Draco gave her a small, reluctant, smile. "Your team has a right to be proud of you." And with that, Draco had slinked back into the archway and away from sight; leaving Alexia in the pathway; frozen in shock from her friend's complement.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Hey all!_**

**_Well...I wrote another chapter! I'm sorry it's kinda short. I needed to write SOMETHING and this was the best filler chapter I could think-up between now and then. So, hope you enjoy it. Even if it is a bit short.  
_**

* * *

Chapter 13

"It's rotten luck mate," Ron sighed at lunch a few weeks later.

It was nearly the Holidays; the inhabitants of Hogwarts had gotten a lovely surprise of snow that morning; and now everywhere that windows were percent inside the castle; it lit up the halls and corridors with a sparkling white light. Alexia let out a small sigh as her eyes darted around the Great Hall at all the Christmas decorations. She loved this time of year. Her eyes focused back at Harry when he had mentioned the Hogsmede visit and not being able to come again.

"I wish you didn't have to miss it, Harry," she stated placing her hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be all right," Harry sighed sadly.

"All right?" Ron wasn't convinced. "Harry…"

"It's all right Ron," Harry smiled at his best friend. "I don't mind, not going."

"Liar," Alexia muttered as she took a bite out of her sausage.

"Ah! There's our brilliant Seeker!" Fred's voice echoed from behind them.

"First the game against Slytherin and now hearing Ravenclaw won their match with Hufflepuff?!" George was beaming as she patted Alexia's shoulder. "We beat Ravenclaw and we're back on top!"

"You mean tied with Slytherin," Hermione pointed out; finally she looked up from her book.

"Yes, well," Fred coughed. "Tied. But seeing as Alexia already creamed Malfoy once!" he smirked.

"Boys, please!" Alexia laughed. "I'm just the stand-in for Harry! All that needs to happen is him getting a new broom and he's back on the team!"

"Well," a voice snickered behind them. "I don't think that's happening anytime soon, Mason."

Alexia let out an annoyed sigh. _'Hello Draco.'_

"You saying you'd rather get beaten by a girl again, Malfoy?" Ron taunted.

Alexia couldn't help but chuckle as Draco sputtered, frustrated.

'_See?!' _ He fumed. _'I told you I've never hear the end of it!'_

"I….well, I…" he scoffed, trying to think of a comeback.

"Aw," Alexia taunted with a smirk. "Is the Prince of Slytherin actually speechless?" she gasped. "Have I really wounded your pride that much, Malfoy?"

"Ha!" Draco laughed. "What would make you say that?"

"Well," Alexia shrugged, that smirk still curled on her lips. "Ever since our game, I've been hearing snickers behind your back from some of you fellow classmates. Blaise Zabini being one of them."

'_He what?!'_

Draco blinked and shot a glare in Zabini's direction.

"Ouch Malfoy," Fred chuckled.

"And hear I thought that bloke was your best friend," George mused.

"Not likely gonna be that anymore," Alexia whispered to them and they all snickered.

Draco spun on his heel back at them and sneered.

"Just you wait, Half Blood," Draco pointed a finger into Alexia' face. "I'll win that match!" _'There's no way I'm loosing to you again!'_

'_Ouch, Draco…no need to be so harsh.'_ Alexia sighed and turned away a bit hurt. She never liked it when he called her that. Even if it wasn't true. It still pained her.

"Honestly! Is Quidditch all you people ever think about?!" Hermione huffed.

"This doesn't concern you, Mudblood!" Draco fumed at her.

Alexia turned back around; a menacing frown on her face.

"Shut up!" she growled and lunged for him; would have killed him too if the Twins didn't hold her back. "Just shut up!" she whispered through the hot tears stinging her eyes.

'_Lexi, I…'_ Draco stood there; blanked-faced.

'_Just go, Draco…'_ Alexia shoved out of the Twin's grip and pushing past Draco, made her way out into the main hall outside the dining room; her tears finally falling down her cheeks. She didn't know where she was running…she just needed to get away.

UGH! How could she have been so stupid?! She should have known Draco's friendship was too good to be true. No matter how many times Alexia convinced herself that there was more to that silver-eyed Slytherin, he was still cruel to her friends. That blasted name! She couldn't bear hearing him call Hermione that! Let alone calling her a half-blood.

She was outside behind the castle now; she was running so fast it felt like she was flying down the snow-covered slope. She finally collapsed near the now-frozen Black Lake and wept. She fingers were numb from cold; her shaky breaths puffed out in small smoke signals. She was frozen to the bone, but Alexia didn't care. She curled her legs up and rested her head on her wet, snow-covered tights; hugging her knees tightly. She shivered every time she let out a breath, and soon realized that maybe rushing outside without her cloak was a bad idea.

Just then a hand grasping gently onto her shoulder caused Alexia to gasp as her head jerked upwards; and she saw herself staring into two silver-grey eyes.

Alexia' stare grew as cold as the snow she was sitting on. "Go away!" she yelled and shoved Draco's hand off of her shoulder.

"Lexi, I…"

"What? Not gonna call me 'Half Blood' now that you're not around your friends?" Alexia scoffed turning away from him.

"Lex, I…."

"I thought you were different, Malfoy!" Alexia fumed. "You go and be all nice to me, saying you want to be friends….and then!" she stood up from the ground and stared the Slytherin down. "You go off and….UGH!" she began pacing; the snow made crunching noises as she walked. "What was that? Back at the Great Hall?! You called Hermione a mudblood right to her face! Don't…don't you _hear_ yourself?!" Alexia wondered aloud; shaking her head with a scoff. "You sound just like your father! Cold, cruel….heartless!"  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Draco yelled. "That's enough…" his voice was shaking with anger and eerily quiet.

"No…it's not enough," Alexia, answered back, her voice just as quiet as his. "Those are my friends you're taunting. And me. Those words are hurtful, Draco. Don't you know that? Or…or has your father corrupted you so badly that-"

"Shut it, Alexia," Draco cut her off. "I'm nothing like him……"

"Then start showing me that!" Alexia cried.

"I'm…I'm trying…" Draco sighed and pounded his fist into the trunk of the tree planted beside him.

Alexia walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I know…." She whispered with a shaky breath.

"You're still mad at me," Draco sighed. "What can I do to prove to you I'm not my father?" he turned back around and placed his hands on Alexia' shoulders.

"Just start…." Alexia sighed, and shook her head. "By dropping the nicknames."

Alexia felt the grip on her shoulders tighten as she felts Draco's hands squeeze them slightly. _'Will you remind me now and again?'_ he asked her silently.

Alexia looked up into his pleading, silver eyes. _'Yes.'_

Draco smiled and nodded. "Good, now. Let's get you inside before you freeze to death out here!"

* * *

"There you are!"

"We saw you run off!"

"Thought you were gone for good!"

"Oh honestly, boys!" Alexia laughed at the Twins' worried faces. She dropped down onto the couch closest to the fireplace.

"Rotten Malfoy," Fred grumbled dropping down next to Alexia.

"He seemed to really have upset you," George noted sitting on the other side of her.

"It's nothing," Alexia whispered; warming her hands from the fire's heat.

"Lex?" Fred placed his hand on her shoulder. "You ok? You seem…"

"I'm fine," Alexia looked back and smiled. "Just a little cold, that's all."

"Blimey, Lex, don't tell me you ran outside after all that!" George gaped.

"Maybe?" Alexia said a bit hesitatantly

"What?!"

"Bloody hell, Lex! What were you thinking?!"

"Fred!" Alexia scolded. "Watch your mouth!"

"Oh hang it all, Alexia!" Fred rolled his eyes. "You could have frozen out there!"

"Well I didn't," she shrugged.

"But you could have!" George pointed out.

"It wouldn't have be fun defrosting you, lovie," Fred observed.

"Oh you two!" Alexia laughed. "I'm all right."

The Twins were about to protest when Ron and Hermione walked down the stairs from the dorms.

"Well," Ron stated. "Look who decided to come back!"

"Oh shush, Ron!" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You two look all bundled up," Fred mused; referring to their gloves and hats.

"You going outside?" George wondered.

"Hogsmede's today," Ron reminded them.

"Oh!" Alexia jumped up from the couch. "I nearly forgot about that!"

"Whoa, slow down there, Alexia!" Fred grabbed hold of her arm as she tried running away.

"You are not going back outside without dressing the right way, first!" George said holding her other arm.

Alexia laughed and nodded.

"Okay! I'll go change!"


	14. Chapter 14

**_Whoo! I am on a roll! 2 chapters in one week, plus college?! W00t! I feel very much accomplished! I had SUCH a blast writing this chapter! Let me explain._**

**_In case you haven't guessed, Alexia is based off of yours truly. And not just because of the curly red hair or the fact that she has a crush on Draco. ;) One element that I really wanted to add was having her have a certain wizard food that she was slightly addicted to, but couldn't for the life of me settle on something. Then, being brilliant, I had an idea. I myself have a huge addiction to Mountain Dew, can't live without the stuff, I love it! SO THEN, I got the idea of Alexia being addicted to a sugary beverage. But seeing as I already had Draco hating pumpkin juice I had to choose something different. Then it hit me. Butterbeer! And went on to writing this chapter with very amusing inspiration! _**

**_Oh, and there is also a mentioning of snowballs as well...and Draco's funny hat that looks like a gray furry ferret without eyes. *grins*_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Chapter 14

"Hey guys! Wait up!"

Hermione and Ron both turned from the other students and smiled when they saw Alexia rushing up to them from the school's gate.

"Whoa, that was a fast change!" Ron mused.

"Oh, very funny," Alexia rolled her eyes, adjusting her purple earmuffs.

"We're headed to the Shrieking Shack today," Hermione noted. "You want to come along, Alexia?"

"That creepy old place?" Alexia scoffed. "Ha," she flipped the left side of her scarf across her shoulder. "No thanks. I'm headed to The 3 Broomsticks, ordering the largest mug of Butterbeer they offer and _not_ coming out until I've drank every, last drop!"

She grinned at them both and bolted ahead of the crowd of students, her now quite infamous, purple chucks leaving tracks in the sparkling fallen snow.

As she ran, a small smile grazed her pretty features. Before she had parted with Draco earlier, he had suggested meeting up at the very place she was headed. There were many hidden tables tucked away inside the tavern where they wouldn't be over-heard or spotted.

"_I just want to talk,"_ he had said.

"_About what?"_ Alexia had answered back.

"_I dunno,"_ Draco had shrugged his shoulders and kicked a lump of snow. _"Just talk. We're friends right? Isn't that what friends do?"_

Alexia had laughed and answered yes. He was still trying to apologize for what happened back in the Great Hall; even when she had forgiven him.

Alexia laughed now, as she reached the wooden door, recalling the incident. He was trying; she gave him credit for that. She sighed. "If only he'd try harder," she whispered to herself a bit sadly, rubbing her leather-glove covered hands together before pushing the door open.

* * *

Alexia let out a sigh of happiness as the scents of the 3 Broomsticks fill her nose. The smoky smell of the wood, the spice-like aromas of cinnamon and apples floating about the air. And of course, the ever-present buttery/caramel scent from the mugs of Butterbeer Alexia so much adored.

She chuckled to herself at remembering her last visit to Hogsmede. Ginny has practically forced her into buying a Butterbeer.

"_Just to try it!"_ she had said.

Alexia laughed now as she began peeling away her scarf and earmuffs; how silly she had been into thinking she would not like it! She had ordered 2 more glasses that day was on quite the sugar high for the remainder of the visit. "Poor Ginny," she mused, shaking her head. "No wonder she ran ahead of me when we left." She chuckled again "Good thing my hyper state calmed down a bit by the time Hermione and Ron caught up to me. They probably would have been scared to death!" Alexia couldn't help but laugh as a mental picture of Ron's horrified face entered her mind as she gazed about the tavern; locating a spot for her and Draco's meeting. She began walking across the wooden floor; un-buttoning her coat as she did so, and soon, found the perfect place; A secluded booth in the far left hand corner where no one would notice them. She quickly made her over towards the table, and upon arriving, plopped down into one of the chairs with a huff. After completing her task of removing her coat, Alexia nodded to a by-passing waiter in front of her.

"Biggest mug of Butterbeer you've got," she grinned.

The waiter nodded and chuckled to himself as he walked away. "Someone's thirsty."

Alexia had heard the statement and chuckled to herself. "I guess their mugs run on the larger size," she mused as she began picking at a loose splinter of wood in the table. "Not that I would really care," She let out a sigh and leaned back in her chair, " I could drink a entire keg of that stuff!" She laughed at her own silliness and began glancing at the door, hoping to catch a glimpse of platinum-blonde hair and silver eyes. Nothing. She grinned thankfully at the waiter as he placed the pint-and-a-half sized mug down onto the table. Alexia happily took a long, satisfied gulp.

"Ahh," she sighed, quite content. "So good!"

She shot another glance back at the door. Still nothing.

"Humph," she shrugged her shoulders and went back to picking at the wood splinter. "I hate waiting…."

* * *

Alexia's mug was almost half-empty when Draco finally showed up. The door to the tavern whooshed open and Draco, along with two of his companions, staggered inside, frightful expressions on their faces.

"What in Merlin's name happened to you three?" Blaise Zabini asked seeing his fellow classmates burst inside.

Crabbe and Goyle began yelling out phrases at the same time.

"Shrieking Shack!"

"Ghost!"

"It's haunted!"

"And then…snowballs!"

"Flying out of nowhere!"

"Whoa, slow down! One at a time!" Blaise laughed then blinked upon noticing someone was missing. "Oi, where'd Malfoy go?"

In truth, amongst the ruckus, Draco had spotted Alexia sitting at the booth, and was able to slip away from the others.

"About time you show up," Alexia mused as Draco flopped down across from her.

"Hi to you too, Lexi," Draco rolled his eyes.

"What was all the commotion about? And," she sputtered, trying hard not to laugh, "What's that on your head?" she was referring to the furry grey cap he was wearing.

"A hat?" Draco replied back slipping off his black coat.

"Looks more like a ferret missing its eyes and mouth to me," Alexia snickered. "You look ridiculous."

"I do not!" Draco retorted. "Mum thought I looked quite distinguished in it."

"Then your mother has a bad taste in head gear," Alexia teased. "Take it off."

Draco shook his head. _'Nope.'_

"You'll overheat in that thing, Drake!" Alexia laughed. "Take it off!" she leaned over the table and began grabbing for it.

"Lexi!" Draco tried whacking her hands away; but in the end she had managed to yank it off; revealing quite an amusing sight: Draco's usually perfect blonde-hair was now in utter disarray; "hat hair" as one might say.

"Ah ha," Alexia smirked with a giggle. "No wonder you wanted to keep it on." She mused and ruffled his already messy blonde-hair; then grimaced. "Ugh, Draco!" her voice was disgusted as she wiped her hand on her jeans "Exactly how much hair gel _do_ you use?!"

"It's not my fault, Lexi," Draco retorted "I had to. My hair was being very uncooperative this morning." His face became quite pathetic looking as he tried to flatten the loose locks of blonde hair that had stuck up from his hat being taken off.

"You could have just magiked it," Alexia sighed. "But I see why you were wearing this ridiculous thing." She held up the ball of fur.

"It's not ridiculous!" Draco whined. "Now give it back!" he tried grabbing for it.

"No way!" Alexia laughed pulling it away from his reach. "This is a disgrace to the fashion world! When we get back to school?" she stuffed the fuzzy ball of grey fluff into her bag "I'm burning this."

Draco's eyes widened. "You wouldn't."

Alexia smirked and sipped her Butterbeer gleefully.

Draco scowled and crossed his arms, leaning back into his chair.

"Snowballs," Draco added.

"Excuse me?" Alexia blinked, looking up from her mug.

"Snowballs were the cause for all the commotion and panic."

"Oh you mean…" Alexia remembered what she had asked about prior to the hat incident. "Snowballs?" Alexia's face didn't seem convinced.

"I'm serious, Lexi!" Draco exclaimed. "They flew out of nowhere!" he emphasized this by flinging his hands up in the air.

"Flew out of nowhere, huh?" Alexia still wasn't persuaded. "Okay Drake, tell me what happened?"

"We went down to the Shrieking Shack," Draco started. "And-well, we hadn't counted on others being there…"

"Others?"

Draco nodded.

"Who could?-" Alexia stopped when she remembered what Ron and Hermione had mentioned before. "Oh Draco…."she groaned. "What did you say to Ron and Hermione?"

"Nothing bad, honest!"

"Promise?"

Draco nodded; but his eyes deceived him.

"Draco…"

"Okay," he sighed, "I may have teased them a bit. But nothing bad!" he added quickly when Alexia frowned at him. "I just asked if they were looking for their dream home together…that's all…"

Alexia snorted.

"Dream home?" she mused with a scoff. "The Shrieking Shack would hardly be the place! But that's not the point!" Alexia shook her head and stared down her friend. "Are you _sure_ you didn't say anything bad?"

Draco squirmed under Alexia's stare. "Well…" he winced. "I may have mentioned something about Weasley and his family living in one room…."

"DRACO!" Alexia fumed.

Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her back down. "Shush!" he whispered. "Do you _want_ people to see?"

"Oh hang it all!" Alexia lowered her voice but still hissed in frustration. "What else?" she sighed, quite annoyed.

"He told me to shut up," Draco muttered.

"Good," Alexia scolded.

Draco winced.

"Go on."

"Well I-I shouldn't have said anything- but I did- I told him he wasn't being friendly and that he needed a lesson on talking to his superiors."

"Oh Draco…." Alexia groaned and hung her head in her hands.

"Granger shot back a smart remark," Draco pressed on.

Alexia lifted her head and made contact with his silver eyes. _'Draco…you didn't.'_

Draco hung his head. _'I…I…_' he sighed.

"You called her mudblood again, didn't you?" Alexia's voice was frightfully quiet.

"Not me, directly…" Draco mumbled. "I was thinking it though…" he finally lifted his head. "And then smack! Snowballs!"

Alexia jumped a bit at Draco's sudden outburst.

"Wait. Hold on." Alexia put up her hands as Draco began acting out the flying snowballs. "You said they came _right_ after you 3…insulted…" her fists clenched, then relaxed as she let out an amused chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Draco's face looked rather helpless. "Getting snowballs out of nowhere…"

"They came from somewhere all right," Alexia giggled. "I think I know who this invisible snowball fighter is." She added as a hint.

"Invisi-POTTER!" Draco growled.

"He must have snuck out of the castle with his cloak," Alexia mused, leaned back on her chair and grinned.

"I should have known he was behind that," Draco huffed and caused the table to shake when his hands made a thud onto the table. "He's always sticking up from Granger."

"Only because _you_ call her names all the time!" Alexia pointed out.

"Still angry about that, huh?" Draco sighed. "I don't blame you." He shook his head a bit ashamed. "It's just…"

"What?"

"It'll be hard getting used to," Draco shrugged. "After hearing my father talk about mud-I mean muggle borns…" he coughed. "But that's over with now." He nodded. "My father has influenced me enough. I see now that I shouldn't insult her. Even if she is Potter's friend." He spat a bit annoyed. "But," he added and looked up at Alexia. "I don't think I can fix things alone. In fact, I _know_ I won't. Will you help?"

"Yes Drake," Alexia nodded. "I'll help."

Draco smiled. "Good. Now," he stated "All this talking as made me thirsty. So if you don't mind…" he grinned and reached for Alexia's mug of Butterbeer.

"Hey!" Alexia cried as Draco downed a good 3 gulps from the mug. "That was mine!"

"Ahh!" Draco sighed with a grin. "And it was delicious. Thanks for sharing so willingly."

"Willingly!?" Alexia exclaimed. "You practically stole, and let alone drank, the whole rest of my Butterbeer! I didn't even think you _liked_ it! Seeing as how you are with pumpkin juice…."

Draco just smirked and leaned back in his chair; hands comfortably resting behind his head.

Alexia rolled her eyes and then, drew her attention over to the window. Curious she stood, and, patting Draco's shoulder as she walked away, made her way over towards it.

'_What is it?'_ Draco asked her. She was too far away to call to.

'_It's…it's Harry!' _Alexia replied. _'And the others. They…they seem upset. Wonder what happened….'_

She quickly went back to the table and grabbed her coat from the chair and made her way outside.

'_Lexi!'_

'_Sorry Drake,'_ she apologized. _'We'll talk later.'_

"Bloody women," Draco muttered. "Always make the men get stuck with the bill..."

* * *

"Harry!"

The snow crunched under Alexia's shoes as she rushed over towards him.

"Harry!"

"Bloody hell, Alexia!" Ron called. "It's not like he's trying not to be seen or anything!"

"Sorry," Alexia apologized. "But I saw you 3 from inside. You seem upset. What happened?"

Alexia saw Harry tense and his expression grew hard.

"Harry?"

"We…we were walking. And well," Hermione began "The Minister of Magic showed up at madam Rosmertta's pub. So did Professor McGonagall. He…he said he wanted to talk to them alone…he mentioned Harry's name."

"Oh," Alexia nodded. "Guess you cloak came in handy?"

"Yes," Hermione spoke up. Harry was still distraught. "He followed them up inside to a room upstairs and…."

"What?" Alexia grasped Hermione's hand when she saw them tear up. "'Mione what happened? Harry what happened?"

"Sirius Black," Harry growled. "He's out there…looking for me."

"What?" Alexia scoffed "Why would Black be looking for you?"

"He was You-Know-Who's follower!" Ron blurted out. "He's the reason Harry's mum and dad are dead!"

Alexia blinked. "Wh…wha….what?" was all she was able to say.

"He was their friend," Harry's fists were clenched; his voice tight. "He was my dad's best friend!" he yelled. "And then he betrayed them…when mum and dad went into hiding…He knew where they were. He…he sold them out. He killed them!" His breaths became more panted. "And that's not the worst of it!" he growled. "My parents….they made him. Dad. Mum. They…they made Sirius Black. He made the very person who killed them….my parents made him my…they made him my Godfather!"

"And now he's escaped," Ron muttered. "And is set on finishing what You-Know-Who started…he's out to kill Harry."

Alexia stood frozen in place. She couldn't speak. Couldn't move. She couldn't even think! Her whole body shook with remorseful anger. Sirius Black? Harry's Godfather was this cold-blooded murder?! Alexia shook her head.

"No," she said through clenched teeth. "No he's not. Harry's not going to die. Sirius Black." She nodded; her lavender eyes filled with fury. "He's the one. He'll be the one who will die first."

* * *

**_And dramatic ending! _**

**_Review! You know I love them!  
_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_ACK! Wow! I haven't updated here in AGES! I apologize. College life is slowly taking over my writing time. :p But I have finally found time to write! Yay! So, here is my update! Hope ya'll like it!

* * *

_**

Chapter 15

"Alexia!"

"Alayna!"

Alexia had dropped her bag on the platform and rushed over to her friend. The train from Hogwarts had just returned to King's Cross station. It was the start of the Christmas holidays, and Alexia had just left the train.

"Oh I've missed you so much!" Alexia let go of her friend's embrace and smiled. Alayna Dark hadn't changed a bit. She still was shorter than Alexia; her dark raven hair fell down her back in wavy ripples. Her green eyes sparkled with the same mischief that they always had, and her smile was exactly the same.

"School has been absolute torture!" Alayna grimaced and they walked arm in arm towards the luggage cart. "I've been begging dad to let me change schools, but it's utterly hopeless!"

"Oh that's no fun," Alexia sighed, "I can't see what would keep him from letting you come to Hogwarts instead."

"Lexi!" a voice called.

Alexia turned around when her nickname was called. Draco was rushing over towards her.

"Draco?" she questioned as she saw him rush over to her.

"Forgot this," he handed Alexia her copy of 'Hogwarts, A History'. "You left it on you side of the compartment."

"Oh," Alexia grinned and gratefully took the leather-bound textbook from her friend's arms. "Thanks."

"Not a problem," Draco grinned.

A small cough interrupted them. "Uhm, Lex? I'm still here?"

"Oh," Alexia laughed. "Sorry 'Layna." She ushered her friend over to Draco. "Draco? This is my friend Alayna."

"Nice to meet you."

"So this is they guy you've been talking about, eh Lex?" Alayna mused. "Heh, you were right," she chuckled. "He _does_ have silver eyes!"

"Uhhh…."

"Ignore her," Alexia sighed. "She loves unique eye colors."

"Oh um, thanks, I suppose."

"Draco!"

Both Alexia and Draco froze. They knew that voice.

'_Oh not now…'_ Draco voice echoed.

"Must he ruin everything?" Alexia mumbled.

They both turned and hid a cringe as Draco's father approached them. Alexia quietly thanked Merlin that she wasn't wearing her Gryffindor scarf that day.

"Whoa," Alayna whispered. "Now I see where he gets the hair from!"

"Oh shush!" Alexia whacked her friend on the shoulder.

"Draco," Alexia shivered at his father's voice.

"Hello father," Draco answered back.

"Care to explain these two?" he pointed his walking stick in the girls' direction.

"Alexia Mason, sir," Alexia curtsied. "I'm in Draco's class."

"Ah yes," Malfoy nodded. "The transfer student. So you're the unlucky one who had that boggart attack you, am I right?"

'_Oh did he have to bring that up?'_ Alexia hid a groan and nodded. "Yes sir." She replied.

"And her?" he was referencing towards Alayna.

"Alayna Dark, sir," Alexia replied before her friend could speak. "her father is friends with my parents. He was kind enough to bring be back home."

"Well, say your goodbye's Draco," Malfoy turned back to his son. "You're mother is waiting for us."

Draco nodded and turned to give Alexia a small smile. Alexia smiled back.

"Happy Christmas, Alexia."

"Likewise, Draco."

Alexia turned back to Alayna and they continued to walk towards the exit.

"What in the name of Merlin was that all about?" Alayna asked.

"Nothing," Alexia muttered. "Draco's father isn't the most pleasant person to hold a conversation with…"

She grabbed another suitcase and lugged it back to the Dark's car.

"I still don't understand why your dad uses a car," Alexia laughed dropping his bag into the trunk.

"You know his phobia of brooms, Alexia," Alayna rolled her eyes. "Besides, he's a muggle. He's used to cars."

"Yeah, I suppose so," Alexia sighed and climbed inside the backseat.

"Hello there, Alexia."

"Hey Mr. Dark," Alexia smiled. "Thanks for the ride."

"Not a problem at all, my dear," Tucker Dark smiled back at his daughter and her friend. "It is the least I could do to help out your parents."

Alexia nodded and let out a tired sigh as she glanced back out the window. She began fiddling with her necklace.

'_You going to be okay?'_ she thought as the ruby stone turned in her hands.

'_Yeah,'_ she heard Draco reply. _'I just wish he didn't ruin the moment.'_

Alexia chuckled. _'Well, try to stay on his good side,'_ she suggested. _'Maybe some Christmas cheer will do him good.'_

'_I doubt it,'_ Draco laughed. _'But I'll see what I can do.'_

'_Will I get to see you before school starts again?'_

'_Miss me that much, Lexi?'_

Alexia rolled her eyes at his teasing manner. _'Not that much,'_ she teased back.

'_Again, I'll see what I can do.'_

'_All right,'_ Alexia sighed. _'Have a good holiday.'_

'_I'll try Lexi…I'll try….'_

* * *

"Mum! Dad!"

Alexia rushed to her parents' open arms.

"Alexia," her mother hugged her close. "It's so good to have you back."

"We've missed you," Her father patted her daughter's curly head.

"Goodness how've you changed!" Her mother mused. "I think that boggart did you a favor giving you that make-over! I'm sure you have every male student in that school eyeing you!"

"Oh mother, please," Alexia felt her cheeks flush. "Must we talk about that?"

"I agree," Alayna stuck her head out from behind Alexia's shoulder. "No mush, please. Not until _after_ dad and I leave?"

Alexia let out a small giggle and ushered her friend inside and they lugged up the stairs to put her trunks away.

"Thank you again for bringing her home, Tucker," the girls heard Alexia's mother say.

"Not a problem at all, Winnie," Alayna's father replied. "I know the Christmas season is your busy time at the store. It was the least I could do."

"You're a good friend to us, Tucker. As is Alayna to our 'Lexia,"

The girls were sitting on the steps now, listening to the adult's conversation.

"Likewise, Colin, likewise. Now, I must be off," they heard the adults stand from the couch. "Animals to take care and all. Alayna!" Mr. Dark yelled up to her daughter. "I'm leaving!"

"Okay dad!" Alayna stood from the steps and then turned to her friend. "I'll be over tomorrow, ok? Elysia and I both!"

Alexia nodded and hugged her friend. "Sounds perfect!"

* * *

"You must tell all! What the castle looks like, the classes…everything!"

"Elysia, darling, I told you everything in those letters!" Alexia laughed at her friend's enthusiasm. "Did you not read them?"

Elysia's blue eyes became hidden when her blonde hair fell in front of her face. "Yes, but I want to hear it from you!"

Alayna rolled her eyes. "It looks like I'm not the only one around here who wants out of Batons…"

"Ugh," Elysia wrinkled her nose. "Do _not_ mention that place while we are here, please!" she nibbled part of another Christmas cookie. "I want to enjoy my holiday, thank you very much, Lay."

"My apologies, oh great and powerful Madam Hughes," Alayna rolled her eyes sarcastically. "I didst not mean to offendth thee."

"That was horrible reciting, Alayna," Alexia sighed rolling her eyes.

"Shakespeare geek," Alayna muttered into her coca mug.

"Well I can't help it if I _read_!" Alexia stood from her chair near the fireplace and walked back over to the nearly decorated Christmas tree. "That what comes of having bookkeepers as parents! Both muggle and magic!"

"Bookworm," Elysia stuck her tongue out.

"And proud of it!" Alexia grinned back.

"Oh brother…" Alayna rolled her eyes again and laughed. "What did I do to deserve you two as friends?"

"Just lucky, I guess," Elysia grinned.

Alexia laughed and placed another glass ornament onto the tree.

The girls were quite surprised when there was knock at the door.

"What on Earth?"

"Who could that be?"

"Not a clue," Alexia stated. "Mum and dad shouldn't be back from the shoppe this early…"

Imagine the surprise Alexia got when she discovered, not her parents, but,

"Draco!"

"Hey Lexi," he said with a grin. "I went to your parent's bookstore thinking you might be there but when I saw your dad I…well…he said you were at home and well…yeah." He was babbling and fidgeting. He clearly wasn't used to making house calls in this area of town. "Your dad said I'd find you here. So he gave me the house address and told me to stop by…" He glanced behind her and saw her two friends in the living room. "Oh, I see you have company, maybe I should come back later?"

"No no," Alexia replied, very much amused. "It's fine. Come on inside."

"Are you sure?" Draco asked. "I wouldn't want to-"

"Oh stop being such a goof and get inside!" Alexia ordered with a laugh.

Draco nodded sheepishly and pealed off his coat.

"Oh here, I'll take it." Alexia grabbed the dark wool fabric and helped her friend lift it off his shoulders. A small giggled escaped her.

"What's so funny?" Draco inquired.

"Nothing," Alexia chuckled. "I just never have seen you dressed like that before," she mused. "If I hadn't known, I'd say you look just like any normal, everyday muggle I'd pass down the street and not the son of a wealthy wizard."

And it was true. Draco _did_ look different. Instead of the typical dress pants and suit coats he usually wore when not in school uniform, he was wearing a dark green sweater, jeans, and tennis shoes!

"What?" Draco shrugged "Can't a bloke own a pair of jeans?"

"That's not what I meant," Alexia turned back from the closet where Draco's coat now hung.

"You just thought they were too Muggle for me is that it?" Draco crossed his arms with a stern look.

"No," Alexia shook her head. "It's just odd seeing you in them, that's all…"

"Odd?!"

"No, not like that!" Alexia sighed. "What I mean is…I like it. It's a side of you I didn't know existed."

"Heh, well, don't tell anyone," Draco chuckled. "'Because as far as anyone knows, this side of my doesn't exist."

"What? You mean the side of you that likes Muggle stuff whereas you dad would box your ears red if he ever found out?"

"Yeah, something like that…"

"What _other_ Muggle pleasures might you like?" Alexia mused leaning in the doorframe of the closet.

"I'll tell you sometime," Draco patted her head. "But I will let you know that hot chocolate is on of them."

Alexia grinned. "Would you like some?" she asked. "We just made up a batch."

Draco nodded and allowed Alexia to lead him into the living room.

Both Alayna and Elysia looked a bit surprised at the new visitor. Elysia seemed especially interested.

"And just who might you be?" she gave Draco a flirtatious smile.

"_This_ is Draco, 'Leese," Alexia replied, not at all approving with her friend's actions. "He's a friend of mine from school."

"Oh, I see," Elysia began giggling and twiddle a piece of her blonde hair between her finger. "A friend."

Alayna rolled her eyes. "Oh for the love of…." She muttered. "Elysia!" she cried. "Enough with the flirting will ya? You're acting like an absolute nutter!"

Elysia blinked, then blushed. "Oh," she laughed a bit embarrassed. "Sorry."

Draco hid a smirk and glanced in Alayna's direction. "I remember you."

"Likewise," Alayna replied.

"So you know Lex from school huh?" Elysia asked.

"That's right," Draco nodded and sat down next to Alexia on the couch.

"I find it highly amusing that you two are friends," Alayna pointed out.

"Really?" Alexia looked over at her brooding friend. "Why's that?"

"Well for one thing, you two don't have anything in common," she mused.

"What?!" Alexia exclaimed. "We do too!"

"Name something," Alayna challenged.

Draco and Alexia both looked at each other and shrugged.

'_I've got nothing'_ Alexia slumped onto the couch.

'_There's got to be something!'_ Draco slumped down next to her; arms folded.

"We both like Butterbeer," Alexia suddenly remembered. "And hot cocoa."

"And we are both Seekers on the Quidditch teams."

"Stand-in, Seeker, Draco," Alexia pointed out. "I'm not gonna be on the team forever."

"Not if Potter doesn't find a broom."

"He'll get a new one!"

"Where?"

"Maybe for Christmas?"

"Yeah sure, like Ron or Granger will get him one."

"They might."

"Well you two bicker a lot that's for sure," Elysia giggled at Alayna's observation.

"We do not!" Draco and Alexia both cried, then both giggled a bit embarrassed.

'_Heh, whoops.'_

'_You're fault.'_

'_Mine? You started it.'_

'_Did not.'_

"So," Alexia stood from the couch to prevent anymore arguments. "What do you think of the tree, Drake? We just finished decorating it."

Draco chuckled and nodded in approval. "You girls did a fine job. I approve."

"I still say we should have had candles on it," Alayna grumbled.

"Yeah, _fire_ you mean," Elysia sighed.

"I will not have you burning down our house, thank you very much," Alexia glared.

"What now?" Draco seemed amused.

"Nothing," Alexia rolled her eyes. "Alayna just has an odd facination for fire."

"More like obsession…" Elysia mumbled.

"Oh I do not!"

"Do too," the girls retorted.

"Well," Draco stood and grabbed onto Alexia's hand. "If you two girls don't mind, I am gonna borrow your friend here for just a brief moment."

"What? Draco…"

And the next thing she knew, Alexia had found herself alone, in the Mason's kitchen, with Draco's smug grin smiling back at her.

"What was that all about?"

"Well, I couldn't well give you your Christmas gifts with those two watching."

"Christmas gift?" Alexia blinked.

Draco nodded and pulled something out of his pocket. "It's nothing really," he noted with a shrug. "But I thought you might like it." He held it up for Alexia to see. It was a box, about the size of her hand with a silver ribbon tied on it. "Sorry about the wrapping job," he apologized with a sheepish grin as Alexia took it from him. "It was sort of a last minute thing."

Alexia eyed her friend questionably, and then opened up the gift. Inside, was an item she was not expecting. It was a thick piece of green and silver plaid ribbon.

"Slytherin?" Alexia quirked an eyebrow.

"It's hair ribbons," Draco nodded. "I noticed how often you wear them. I thought you might like some that everyone can actually see underneath that hair of yours."

Alexia chuckled. It was true that the red and gold ribbons of Gryffindor seemed to blend in with her dark red curls.

"Don't you like them?" Draco asked quietly. "You're quiet."

"No no," Alexia smiled and quickly untied the ribbon in her hair and replaced it with the one Draco had just given her. Sure enough, the ribbon could be seen. "It's perfect. I love it."

"Really?"

"Yes, really," Alexia laughed. She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Thank you," she smiled. "I just wish I had something for you," she added a bit sadly.

"You didn't have to," he answered with a grin. "Knowing you like my gift is all I needed." And without a word's warning, Alexia felt a small peck on her cheek. Her eyes widened. Draco had just kissed her!

"What…what was that for?" she could feel her cheeks flushing red.

Draco smirked and her eyes followed his as they traveled upwards to the doorway leading back to the living room. There, hanging in the middle of the door, was a sprig of mistletoe. Her eyes widened even larger and she looked back down at him with flushed cheeks and jaw slightly slacked opened.

Draco chuckled; another smirk on his face.

"Happy Christmas, Lexi."

* * *

**_Wooooot! First mention of mush! Yayness! I was waiting to do that for ages!!!_**

**_Review!_**

**_~Princess~  
_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Hey everyone! Just a quick update before I am swmaped in studying for end of term finals! :P Hope you like it!  
_**

* * *

Chapter 16

"He got a what?!"

"That's exactly what I said."

It was the end of the holidays, and Ginny had been helping Alexia unpack. She had been explaining to her friend about Harry's Christmas present; a Firebolt. The fastest broom in the world.

"Who gave it to him?" Alexia asked.

"No one knows," Ginny answered "But Hermione is convinced Sirius Black sent it with some kind of curse charmed onto it."

"Oh posh," Alexia had scoffed.

"She isn't the only one, Lex. McGonagall thought so too."

"So? It doesn't mean it was."

"Alexia, you don't understand! Hermione told McGonagall her theory and she had the broom confiscated for curses!"

Alexia had exploded.

"She did WHAT?!" she fumed. "She didn't have any proof! How…she….." she began pacing across the room in a huff. "How could take Harry's broom?!" she wondered out loud "I don't get it! Does Hermione _want_ me to keep being the Seeker all this time?" she sighed and let out a groan of annoyance as she flopped onto her bed. "Poor Harry," she muttered. "He must have been so excited to know he could play again…"

"He's not the only one who is upset. Ron was furious."

"I can only imagine," Alexia chuckled.

"Wood kept on going on about having 'A Firebolt on the team' all day yesterday," Ginny groaned. "I swear McGonagall could have given Wood detention from all the nagging he was doing trying to convince her to let Harry has his broom back…"

"Boys," Alexia rolled her eyes with a chuckle.

"Ron and Harry aren't even talking to her," Ginny sighed. "They are both convinced that the broom will be stripped down to nothing but a pile of splinters."

"Oh they wouldn't _dare_ do that, would they?" Alexia and jolted upright from the bed. "I mean, McGonagall wants us to won the cup just as badly….she wouldn't do that, to a Firebolt, would she?"

Ginny just groaned and landed with a thud on her bed. "Is Quidditch all you ever think about?!" she whined loudly.

Alexia laughed and grabbed the pillow next to Ginny's head and playfully whacked her with it.

"Hey!" Ginny exclaimed with a laugh and hit her friend back with another pillow.

When Angelina had walked back into the dorm room a few minutes later, the entire floor was covered in feathers; and Ginny and Alexia both caught red handed with pillows in their hands. Angelina has just laughed.

* * *

Later, at dinner, Alexia was sitting between the Twins, opposite Harry and Ron. Much to Ginny's annoyance, they were, once again, talking about Harry's Firebolt.

"It was rotten what she did!" Ron's ears were red as he ranted. "Think! A Firebolt!"

"Oh bother, Ron, you're sounding like Wood!" Alexia laughed.

"She's right, mate," George nodded.

"I mean who knows," Fred shrugged.

"You might never see that broom again, Harry," George sighed with a sad sulk.

"No! Don't say that!" Alexia whacked both of them on the heads. "We _will_ get that broom back, Harry, I promise you. I will _not_ see it stripped to splinters!"

Harry had smiled.

"Thanks, Lex."

"Can we _please_ talk about something _else_?" Ginny groaned.

"All right," Alexia laughed.

"About what?" Ron was ranting. "I don't see what could be more interesting than Harry's broom."

Ginny was about to retort, when Hermione came into the hall and made her way over to the tables. Immediately, the Quidditch team and rolled their eyes and ignored her. Even Alexia looked away.

"Uhm-hi," Hermione muttered. "Can I sit?"

"If you want," Alexia shrugged.

Hermione nodded and slipped onto the bench next to Ginny.

"So how was your Christmas?" Hermione tried asking Alexia with a smile.

Alexia had immediately turned bright red and blinked. "Oh uhm….nothing important…" she bang to fiddle with her fork.

"Uh huh, sure," Fred snickered.

"Looks like _someone_ caught you under the mistletoe, Lex," George teased.

'_Oh great,'_ she moaned _'It's true what they said. The twins are psychic!'_

'_They what?'_ Alexia's face turned brighter red when Draco's voice echoed inside her head.

'_They just asked what I did over Christmas,' _Alexia sighed, rolling her eyes.

'_Ah, I see….'_ She could her him chuckling. She glanced up from her plate and glared at him from across the hall. He just smirked back.

"Lex?"

Alexia blinked and looked back at the Twins.

"Oh, sorry Fred, what did you say?"

"Fred!" Ron exclaimed. "How can you be sure…?"

Alexia just snickered. Ron still hadn't gotten over the fact that she could tell his brother's apart. "Believe me Ron," she grinned, "I know."

"_As_ I was saying…" Fred rolled his eyes. "I had asked where those ribbons came from." He flicked at the silver and green bows tying back her braids.

"Oh," Alexia laughed a bit nervously. "Christmas gift. Why do you ask?"

"Well, seeing as they are green and silver…."

"What?!" George gaped. "Slytherin?"

"How can you go around wearing Slytherin coloured hair bows, Alexia?" Ginny scolded.

"You don't understand!" Alexia argued. "The red and gold ones are never visible because of my hair!"

"But they are _Slytherin_!" Ron exclaimed.

"Oh honestly!" Alexia huffed. "Does everything green and silver remind you of Slytherin?"

"Well….I…"

"I happened to have gotten these from a very special person," Alexia replied back with a fond smile. "A very good friend…." She added quietly to herself and glanced over at Draco's table. She smiled. He had been listening.

"Special person, eh?" Fred mused.

"Is it the same bloke who snogged ya?" George asked.

"He did not snog me!" Alexia blurted without thinking; standing from the table. "It was a kiss on the cheek!"

The others gaped at her with amused grins. Alexia suddenly understood what she had done. She had just admitted, not directly, that Draco had kissed her. Alexia's cheeks flushed red and she groaned. _'Oh blast!'_

"Ha! We were right!" Fred grinned.

"So who is he, Lex?" George asked.

"Anyone I know?" Ginny inquired.

"Is he in Gryffindor?" Ron wondered.

"Is he on the Quidditch team?" Harry added.

"STOP!" Alexia shouted, flinging her arms up. "Not all at once!" she gave them all a sneaky smile. "And that information is classified."

"Aw, c'mon Lex!" the Twins begged.

"We won't tell!" Fred promised.

"Not a soul!" George nodded.

"Nice try you two," Alexia rolled her eyes. "You aren't getting anything out of me." She stood from the table, grabbed her bag and made her way out the door, but not before glancing over at Draco. _'We need to talk.'_

* * *

"Okay, I'm here. Now what do you want to talk about?"

Draco was wearing that mischievous smirk of his. Alexia wasn't amused.

"Oh you know very well what I want to talk about!" she scoffed.

"You mean about this?" Draco was still grinning and pulled a sprig of mistletoe from behind his hand and dangled above their heads. Alexia rolled her eyes.

"Yes that," she muttered and placed her hands on her hips.

"C'mon Lexi," Draco chuckled putting the branch on the windowsill behind him. "You can't be admitting that after all this…" he sighed and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I know you like me." He winked.

"Maybe," Alexia muttered, turning her head away.

"Maybe?" Draco repeated, that smirk of his ever present.

"Ok," Alexia admitted and turned back to look at him. "Maybe a lot." She felt her cheeks flush. "But," she added before Draco could reply, "the thing is, do you like me back?"

"Lexi, you know I do…."

"But in the same way, Draco?" Alexia cut him off. "I know how you are! I want to know that I mean more to you than all those other girls you flirt with."

"You mean the other girls who flirt with_ me_," Draco corrected with a smirk.

"You're missing the point," Alexia wasn't in the mood for his games.

"Sorry," Draco apologized.

Alexia was about to say more, when they both heard Blaise calling for Draco.

"Blast, I need to go," Draco muttered and began to walk away.

"Not so fast you!" Alexia grabbed onto his arm. "You haven't answered my question!"

"I'm not telling you," Draco shrugged.

"What?" Alexia scoffed, very put out "Why not?"

Draco smiled gently and lifted Alexia's hand with his own.

"Because I think you already know the answer," he replied back.

Alexia blinked, confused. Draco just smiled again and kissed the top of her hand, after which he slipped away; Alexia left in the corridor, a shy, hopeful smile beaming across her very flushed face.

* * *

**_Aw! Heh, I love the way I ended this! ^_^ Review!  
_**

**_~Princess~  
_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Happy New Year, everyone! Just a quick update to celebrate!_**

* * *

Chapter 17

For the next week, things went on as they always did. Classes continued as usual, and there was still no news concerning Harry's broom. For the most part, everything seemed normal. At least, for most of the students it appeared normal. As for Alexia and Draco, situations were slightly different. Every time he had a chance, whether it was in class, or across the lunchroom, or even just walking down the same hall, Draco had shared secret winks, fleeting glances, grins…anything to get Alexia's attention. And most of the time she had returned the gesture. Usually with a shy smile or a quiet giggle.

As the week came to an end, Alexia could be found sitting in the Great Hall during her study period, amused by the two letters now laying out in front of her; from Alayna and Elysia.

"You're very giggly," noticed a voice.

Alexia turned and grinned. Draco had been getting quite good at popping in and out of nowhere this past week.

"And _you_ are going to get caught," she stated, poking her finger into his stomach as emphasis.

"It's been a week, Lexi," Draco pointed out and silently slipped onto the bench next to her. "I haven't been caught yet."

"You know sometimes I think you're too cocky for your own good," Alexia teased.

Draco just smirked back with a shrug. Alexia rolled her eyes and went back to reading her letters.

"Is that what is causing you to giggle?" Draco inquired, peeking over her shoulder.

"As a matter of fact it is," Alexia answered.

"Care to share?"

"I may have written Elysia and Alayna both a letter explaining the uhm…mistletoe." Alexia explained, her cheeks flushing red.

"I see," Draco chuckled, amused by his companion's blushing red cheeks. "And their responses?"

Alexia grinned. "Alayna was absolutely furious!" she handed Draco her friend's letter.

"You sure this isn't a suicide note?" Draco raised an eyebrow "Because she mentions dying a whole lot in here."

Alexia laughed.

"Alayna is the most unromantic person I know," she explained. "Just one mention of something mushy and she goes off on a tangent."

"Sad," Draco mused. "She's quite a pretty girl. I would have expected her to enjoy all that male attention."

"No," Alexia giggled. "She hates it, actually. I mean, look what she wrote!"

'_If you have any respect for my well fare, I suggest you keep the mushy comments, and actions, to yourself when I'm around. No snogging, hugs, hand holding, zip! Ugh, mistletoe! I can't believe this!'_

"See what I mean?" Alexia laughed. "She hates stuff like this!"

"What about that blonde flirt of yours?" Draco mused. "Surely she understood."

Alexia rolled her eyes.

"Oh yes, Elysia understood all right. Understood and ran with it."

"What?"

Alexia read the other letter:

**'He KISSED you?! Oh my gosh! Details, girl, details! Was a long kiss? Or was it all gross and slobbery? Ugh, please tell me that wasn't it. Is he a good kisser? Are you two a couple now or something? Ooooh! Can I be in the wedding? Oh this is so exciting! Ha, I bet Alayna will have an absolute fit when she finds out!'**

"Married?" Draco gaped. "She actually thought…"

"Elysia is a smart girl," Alexia defended. "She just is a bit…over-imaginative sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Draco scoffed. "I'd say all the time!"

Alexia laughed. "All right," she played along. "Maybe a bit more often than that."

She playfully nudged Draco's shoulder. Draco chuckled and began playing with Alexia's hand.

"I hate this," he muttered; intertwining his fingers around hers.

"Hate what?"

"This," Draco pointed around to the Great Hall; empty. "Keeping all this such a big secret."

"I know," Alexia lowered her head on his shoulder. "I hate it too. But we have to keep it secret. At least for now."

"How long is for now?" he whined.

"Until I know the Twins won't set you on fire, that's when!" Alexia laughed.

Draco looked horrified.

"You…they wouldn't! Would they?"

"Oh they are very protective of me," Alexia mused.

"They really care about you, don't they?" Draco asked.

"Yeah," Alexia grinned. "I suppose you could say they are my older brothers."

"Well if they are then stay away from me!" Draco teased pushing her away. "I don't want to get those Weasel germs all over me!"

"DRACO!" Alexia glared. "I thought we agreed to no more of that-that-"

"Insulting humour?" Draco cringed.

"Exactly," Alexia huffed.

"Sorry," Draco muttered, hanging his head. "I _am_ trying. That's the first insult I said this past week?" he looked up with a hopeful, yet terrified smile.

"That's true," Alexia sighed and nodded. "I suppose that counts as something."

Just then a loud, and very annoying, holler came across the Great Hall.

"Draaaacooooo!!!!!!"

Both Alexia and Draco groaned. It was Pansy Parkington.

"Can't that girl take a hint?" Draco wondered out loud. He turned back to Alexia. "I gotta go."

"Must you?" Alexia teased with a pout.

"Hey," Draco chuckled. "You'll still be able to talk to me." He winked and pulled at the silver chain attached to one of the belt loops of his pants and yanked out the concealed ruby stone that was hidden in his pocket.

"Oh," Alexia mused. "So _that's_ where you hide it."

"Draaaaaaaayayayay!" There was that whiny voice again.

Draco rolled his eyes and sighed. _'Oh Merlin above, help me!'_ he prayed.

Alexia giggled. "You'll survive."

"If I don't?" Draco looked back. "This is for you." He quickly leaned down and pecked Alexia's cheek with a kiss. "Wish me luck." He grinned and walked away.

Alexia's heart fluttered all over again; and she swore she felt her cheeks burn red. She let out a giggle and hid her giddy grin behind her friend's letters as she saw Harry and the others make their way over to her.

When she knew her red cheeks had faded, she looked back up from the letters and noticed everyone's very enthusiastic faces.

"Someone's in a good mood," she mused, as Harry sat down next to her, face beaming. "What's happened?"

"McGonagall talked to Harry," Fred explained.

"Guess who is getting his broom back?!" George added, very excited.

"Oh Harry!" Alexia grinned. "That's brilliant!"

"And just in time for the next match too," Ron pointed out.

"Look like _someone_ owes Hermione an apology," Ginny glared.

Everyone looked down at his or her laps, a bit sheepishly.

"Sorry Hermione," they all mumbled.

"It's all right," Hermione smiled back.

"Guess we all over-reacted a bit," Alexia sighed.

"And for what?" Fred huffed.

"A broom that was completely harmless!" George also huffed.

"Oh you two!" Alexia's hands found contact with both the Twins' heads. "Leave her be! Harry has his broom back, doesn't he?"

Fred and George rubbed the back of their heads and nodded.

"Good." Alexia nodded her head and then turned back to Harry. "I wish you the best of luck at the match." She smiled. "I'm sure everyone will be ecstatic to know you're playing again!"

"I'm sure," Harry nodded with a grin.

"We'll miss you though, lovie," Fred patted Alexia's shoulder.

"You're the best stand-in Seeker we had!" George added.

Alexia laughed.

"Thanks boys," she answered. "It's good to know I'll be missed." She added with a teasing smile.

"As if we would ever forget you!" The Twins both grinned.

"Never," Ginny shook her head with a smile.

'_Never,'_ a voice echoed in Alexia's head.

'_Draco?'_ Alexia blinked. She looked over her shoulder briefly and saw him glancing back at her with a grin. _'Eavesdropper.'_ She mused with a blush.

'_What? Me?'_ Draco teased. _'It's a bit hard not to when those two shouted it out for all to hear…'_

Alexia rolled her eyes. _'Oh hush.'_

'_They've got a point you know,'_ Draco was leaning against the door now; arms crossed. _'You're a hard one to forget.'_ He mused.

Alexia smiled. _'Likewise, Mr. Malfoy.'_ She also mused. _'Likewise.'_


	18. Chapter 18

**_HEY GUYS!_**

**_WOW-WEE! It's been AGES since I had a chance to update! I apologize for that. My laptop crashed, my friend has been borrowing the books and my life has been crazy busy with college! But I was able to write up another chapter! YAY! Be warned though..'tis a bit sad....but I'll update asap so it's not sniffle-worthy!

* * *

_**Chapter 18

THUD! CRASH! "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Alexia had bolted upright from her bed. It appeared that the others had done the same.

"What was that?" Ginny asked a bit sleepily.

"No idea," Alexia answered back.

"Maybe Neville fell out of bed," Angelina mused.

"Oh Ang! Be nice!" Alexia laughed and after throwing on her dark purple robe and putting on her very fuzzy rainbow colored slippers, hurried down to the Common Room; the other following close behind her.

What the girls found there was the entirety of Gryffindor standing around the Common Room, Professor McGonagall included, all looking over at a very pale-faced Ron.

"IT WASN'T A NIGHTMARE!" Ron was yelling "SIRIUS BLACK WAS STANDING OVER MY BED WITH A KNIFE!"

Professor McGonagall stared at him. So did the rest of the students.

"Don't be ridiculous, Weasley, how could he have possibly have gotten through the portrait hole?"

"Ask him!" Ron said and pointed a shaking finger to the back of Sir Cadogan's picture. Since the Fat Lady's painting had be ripped to shreds, the cocky knight that used to loom the 7th floor corridor had replaced the Common Room's entrance.

McGonagall glanced suspiciously at Ron before pushing the portrait door open and going outside.

The whole Common Room held their breaths. Alexia had found her way over to the Twins, and clutched onto both their hands.

"Sir Cadogan," they heard McGonagall say, "Did you just let a man enter Gryffindor Tower?"

"Certainly, good lady" The knight shouted back.

"You-you _did_?" McGonagall's voice quavered a bit as she spoke. "But-But the password!"

"He had 'em!" the knight said proudly. "Had the whole week's my lady! Read 'em off a little piece of paper!"

Alexia's eyes widened.

"Oh no," she whispered.

"What?" Fred muttered.

"Ron told me he was having trouble remembering the password since that knight took over...." Alexia muttered.

"Who?" George whispered.

But before Alexia answered, Professor McGonagall had pulled herself back through the portrait hole and faced the stunned crowd of students. Her face was chalky white.

"Which person," she said, her voice still shaking "which abysmally, foolish person wrote down this week's passwords and left them lying around?"

There was an utter silence, finally broken by the smallest of terrified squeaks. And everyone looked at who had made it.

"I knew it," Alexia muttered.

There, standing with his hand raised, was Neville Longbottom, trembling head to fuzzy-slippered toe.

The others just glared at him.

* * *

Alexia was curled up on the edge of her bed, head buried in her knees. She didn't want to go back to sleep. Not after what had just happened. She was terrified. Sirius Black had almost killed Ron. Or something along those lines, she didn't get all the details. Frankly? She didn't want them. She slowly lifted her head and brought herself over to her dresser and pulled out her memory stone. She held it tight to her, praying that Draco still had his on.

_'Draco?'_ she whispered to herself as she sat down on the window seat.

_'Lexi?' _his response was groggy.

_'Sorry, were you sleeping?'_

_'Hm, well, I'm in my bed, so yes, I was,' _came his very annoyed reply.

_'Sorry, I just.....I needed to talk.'_

_'Lexi?'_ Draco's voice was concerned. _'Is something wrong?'_ he asked. _'You sound...scared.'_

_'Sirius Black got into the Tower tonight,'_ Alexia hugged her legs again. _'According to Ron, he was in their room. He had a knife and everything.....'_

_'What?'_ Draco fumed. _'Are you okay?'_

_'Yeah, I'm all right,'_ Alexia replied. _'I'm just....I don't wanna go back to sleep. No one does....'_

_'I don't blame you,'_ Draco replied. _'Is the castle being searched?'_ he asked.

_'Mmhm.'_

_'Then everything is fine! They'll catch him!'_

_'Easy for you to say, Drake. Your common room hasn't been attacked yet.'_

_'True....sorry.'_

_'I know.'_

_'Hey....you gonna be all right?'_ Draco asked her. _'I don't have to come down there, do I?'_ he teased.

Alexia laughed a little.

_'No, I'll be okay....I think I'll just camp out down in the Common Room.'_

_'Let me know if you need me, Lexi.'_

Alexia smiled.

_'Thanks.'_

* * *

Suffice to say, Alexia and Draco had talked for the rest of night. Neither them, nor the rest of the Gryffindors slept that night. They all knew the castle was being searched again, and the whole House, plus Draco thanks to Alexia, had stayed awake inside the Common Room, waiting to hear if Black had been captured. Professor McGonagall came back at dawn, to tell them all that he once again escaped.

They all were happy to know that it was the weekend and therefore no class, so everyone went back to sleep knowing that Black was no longer in the castle.

By the time Alexia had finally decided to wake up, it was nearly one. She quickly changed out of her pajamas and into a pair of jeans, teal sweater and her purple chucks.

As she made her way down towards the courtyard, she saw the extra precautions that had been going on. The Fat Lady was back, along with a few trolls patrolling the hallway, and every mouse hole and crack had been filled up by Filtch.

As she made her way into the courtyard, she noticed Harry, Ron and Hermione walking down towards the other side of the castle courtyard.

"Hey guys!" she called.

"Oh, hey Alexia," Harry answered back.

"Beautiful day isn't it?" Alexia commented.

"Yeah, if you've killed someone," Ron replied dryly.

Alexia blinked.

"What?" she asked, very confused.

"Ronald has lost his rat," Hermione sighed, rolling her eyes.

"I didn't loose him!" Ron yelled "You're cat killed him!"

"Rubbish!" Hermione scoffed.

Alexia had to hide a grin. Ever since Hermione had gotten her cat Crookshanks, Ron's rat Scabbers and him didn't get along very well.

"Harry, you've seen the way that blood beast of hers glares at people!" Ron was explaining. "He must have done it!"

"He did not!" Hermione retorted.

"Did!"

"Didn't..."

"Oh for the love of Gryffindor....." Alexia muttered. "how long have they've been fighting?" she asked Harry.

"Since last night," Harry replied.

"Last night..." Alexia repeated softly.

"I could have killed him," Harry mutered angrily.

"Harry...."

"He was right there, close enough to touch. I could have killed him!"

"Harry," Alexia started, but suddenly Draco's voice echoed in her head.

_'Hey, can we talk?'_ was all she heard.

Alexia blinked and smiled sadly.

"I know," she patted her friend's shoulder and then glanced behind her quickly enough to catch a glimpse of Draco's coat slipping behind a pillar in the courtyard. She looked back at Harry. "I've gotta go." and quickly made her way back to Draco's hiding place.

* * *

"You look nice," Alexia mused.

Draco spun around and grinned.

"Oh, Lexi. Hi."

"What's with the black tie, Drake?" Alexia mused seeing Draco looking a bit over-dressed in his black slacks, shirt, jacket and tie.

"The hearing was today," Draco replied.

"Today?" Alexia repeated. "Draco, if you told me I wouldn't have kept you up I-"

"Ah-uh," Draco put his finger to Alexia's lips. "None of that. You had a right to keep me awake."

Alexia sighed and nodded. He had a point.

"What happened?" she asked him. "The hearing, what happened?"

Draco sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, totally messing it up. Alexia had to smile. She loved it when his hair was messy.

"You're not gonna like it," he replied.

"What?" Alexia continued to pry. "Hadgrid didn't get sacked, did he?"

"No no," Draco shook his head. "It's worse than that..."

"Drake, tell me."

"They....they're gonna kill Buckbeak."

Alexia was quiet before responding.

"What?" her voice was quiet.

"Father ordered it," Draco sighed. "He's gonna be killed. As soon as possible."

"No," Alexia shook her head, her eyes a bit tearful. "No he can't do that! It wasn't even his fault!"

"I know," Draco hugged her. "But there's nothing we can do."

"Can't you talk to him?"

"Lexi, do you _want_ him to do to me what he did in the Hospital Wing that night?" Draco reminded her with a bitter laugh. "He won't listen!"

"Then," Alexia hung her head. "It's hopeless. There's absolutely no way we can stop this?"

"None," Draco shook his head.

Alexia bit her lip and nodded quietly and buried her head in Draco's shoulder and sniffled quietly. Ron was right, despite everything. Today was the perfect day for someone to kill something.

* * *

Later that night at dinner, Alexia discovered that the trio had also found out about Buckbeak's execution.

"Hadgrid was so upset," Hermione said quietly.

"It's all Malfoy's fault," Ron said through a mouthful of chicken. "If wasn't for him..."

"We know Ron!" Alexia exclaimed, suddenly a bit angry. "If Draco hadn't gotten all cocky, none of this would have happened!"

All three of them gave Alexia surprised stares.

"So you're admitting it was Malfoy's fault?" Ron swallowed.

"Yes," Alexia sighed. "Unfortunately," she muttered softly.

"Oh, good," Harry chuckled. "For I minute there I thought you were standing up for him!"

"Ha, me?" Alexia laughed nervously. "No way. He's a good-for-nothing git."

"Agreed," Ron and Harry nodded and both took another fork full of food.

Alexia's eyes downcast and suddenly became very interested in her food.

"Lex?" Ginny must have noticed Alexia's sudden sullen mood. "You all right?"

"Fine, Gin," Alexia answered with a sigh. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You're acting odd," Ginny replied. "You have been since last night."

Alexia sighed again and nodded.

"I guess," she admitted "I've been a bit on edge about things since Sirius Black broke in." She smiled try to show Ginny some sort of reassurance. "It's all right, Gin. We're all scared." She squeezed her friend's hand. "We'll get him." _'I hope...'_


	19. Chapter 19

**_Hehehe! This chapter was so fun! That's all I'm going to say! ^_^_**

* * *

Chapter 19

"You lost it?!"

"Not exactly..."

"How could you loose the map?"

"I didn't loose it!"

"But you just said..."

"I never said that! I said I don't have it anymore."

"Which automatically means that you lost it."

"Lost what?"

Alexia had just walked over to the breakfast table. What awaited her was Ron and the Twins hounding down Harry for misplacing something. Curious, she asked what it was.

The four boys shared a glance.

"Should we tell her?" Fred asked.

"I don't see why not," George replied.

"No! We can't! She might tell!" Ron exclaimed.

"Will not!" Alexia yelled back.

"She's right mate," Fred nodded.

"Yeah, she'll keep quiet."

"I dunno....." Harry muttered.

The Twins grinned.

"We trust you, Lex," Fred pulled her down between him and his brother.

"And as such, we'll tell you." George added.

Ron groaned and Harry looked a bit frustrated.

"Back in first year," Fred began. "George and I were sneaking around Filtch's office."

"We came across this weird piece of parchment in there," George explained.

"And of course knowing you two," Alexia rolled her eyes. "You went to figure out what it was."

"Naturally," the Twins nodded.

"Took us a bloody long time to crack it, didn't it Fred?"

"Mmhm," Fred nodded.

"But being brilliant," George smirked.

"We eventually figured out the password," Fred also mirrored George's grin.

The Twins got in closer so no one would over-hear.

"Turns out," Fred whispered "That when we muttered a bunch of words in a certain order-"

"It reveals a wicked map of Hogwarts." George finished.

"Seriously?" Alexia gaped.

"Mmhm," The Twins nodded.

It's called the Marauder's Map," Fred explained.

"Marauder's?" Alexia asked confused. "Who are they?"

"Apparently," George answered "They were the 4 greatest pranksters of Hogwarts back in Harry's dad's day."

"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs," Fred said solemnly. "We own them so much."

"So, this map," Alexia asked "It's of Hogwarts?"

"Just not of Hogwarts love," Fred grinned. "It shows the person exactly where someone is in the castle."

"You're joking...."

"Na-uh," George shook his head. "It shows everyone."

"Everyone?" Alexia asked.

"Everyone." Both the Twins answered.

"Where they are-"

"What they're doing-"

"Every minute-"

"Of every day!"

"Brilliant!" A giddy smile appeared on Alexia's face. "Where is it?"

At this, both the Twins' faces grew slightly angered.

"_Harry_ lost it." the both said with a sulk.

"You what?!" Alexia cried.

"For the hundredth time I didn't loose it!" Harry huffed. "Professor Lupin took it from me!"

"Oi!" Ron moaned. "That's even worse! Now there's no hope in getting it back!"

"It wasn't my fault!" Harry rolled his eyes. "The map was acting odd so I went to see why. Snape caught me and....well, so did Lupin. It's odd though," Harry added as a second thought. "He....it almost seemed like he knew how to work it."

"What do you mean, Harry?" Alexia asked.

"Well," Harry explained. "He said, last night, that if I didn't go back to my room, he'd know."

"You don't think...." Alexia muttered.

"Lupin?" Fred wondered.

"One of the Marauders?" George finished his brother's thought.

The was a dead silence in the room as the 5 of them pondered this.

"No way..........."

* * *

"So you honestly think Professor Lupin is one of the Marauders?" Hermione was asking as they walked inside the Divination classroom a little while later.

"It makes sense as to why he knew how to work the map," Alexia pointed out as she sat down next to her. She then glanced up at the table. There were crystal balls on them.

"Hm," she thought aloud. "This should be interesting.........."

"All right class!" Professor Trelawney clapped her hands together to get the students' attention. "I want you all to notice the crystal balls that are placed before you! Now, crystal gazing can be a bit uncertain at times, so I want you all to relax....and let....your minds go!"

Alexia had caught Hermione rolling her eyes. She had to grin as she turned back to her own crystal.

Fog.

Lots and lots of it.

30 minutes past......and still nothing.

"Ugh," Alexia groaned. "I can't see anything!"_ 'This is absolutely pointless!!!!' _she called out in her head!

She heard a familiar voice snicker inside her head. _'Having fun?'_

_'Shut up,' _Alexia thought back, sticking her tongue out at Draco from across the classroom.

Draco copied her.

_'Oh, mature, Drake.'_

_'Likewise, Lexi.'_

Just then, a small gasp was heard from Lavender Brown, who was sitting behind her.

"Alexia! You're ball isn't foggy anymore!"

"What?" Alexia turned her attention back to her crystal and looked at the swirling fog. In its small clearing, Alexia could see a green outline of a very familiar shape. A dragon. But as she looked closer, the image became much clearer. She gaped, suddenly realizing something. The dragon's eyes were the same, liquid silver color as Draco's.

"Draco......." she whispered. "Dragon." she shook her head and laid it in her hands. She didn't want to see anymore. She was so wrapped up in her own world, she barely noticed Hermione getting up and leaving. That is, until the thwack of her crystal ball hitting the classroom floor snapped Alexia back into reality. When she looked up, Draco, she noticed, was looking right at her, those same silver eyes locked on hers.

* * *

"You sure seemed a bit shook up in class this morning."

"You would be too if a dragon was looking back at you."

Draco and Alexia had been walking hand in hand down to Hadgrid's hut. It was later that day, after classes. The had agreed to meet in the courtyard after dinner, 7:30, and walk down to say one last goodbye to Buckbeak before.....

"Don't say it, Dray," Alexia had shook her head sadly.

"Sorry," Draco had muttered back and they had stayed quiet for the rest of the walk until Draco had brought up class as they made it to the end of the bridge.

"What's so bad about a dragon?" Draco chuckled.

"It's not funny!" Alexia whacked his arm. "I don't wanna fall in love with a Dragon! Especially....." she sighed and stopped mid-sentence.

"What?" Draco was still chuckling.

"It had your eyes, Draco," Alexia mumbled. "The dragon I saw.....today in class...it had the same colour eyes...."

Draco said nothing; just stood looking very puzzled.

Alexia was about to continue, when she noticed Harry Ron and Hermione towards them. "Uh oh." she muttered. "Should have known they'd be coming down here too."

Draco nodded.

"I'll stay back here for a second," Alexia suggested and slipped behind a shadowed area of the bridge "And wait until they come by and then we'll all walk down."

Draco nodded again and continued walking down towards the green sloped hill.

Alexia turned back and watched as the trio made their way towards her.

"I can't believe they're going to kill Buckbeak," she heard Hermione say as they walked past "It's too horrible..."

As soon as they had done so, Alexia slipped out of her hiding spot and pretended to be catching up to them.

"Guys!" she called "Wait up!"

They trio turned around and smiled sadly seeing their friend.

"Hey," Harry muttered.

"Hi," Alexia returned the solemn hello.

"You're coming to say goodbye too?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Alexia nodded.

"Oh great...." Ron suddenly muttered, clearly annoyed.

"What's wrong Ron?" Alexia asked.

Ron pointed over to where Draco was standing. Apparently he had forgotten to tell Alexia that Blaise and Goyle were also going to be joining him.

_'What are they doing here?!' _Alexia called.

_'Don't look at me!'_ Draco answered. _'I swear I didn't know!'_

Alexia was about to reply when she saw a blur of pink (from Hermione's jacket.) brushed past her and down over where Draco and her friends were. And Draco noticed.

"Well well, look whose here," he called with a smirk. "Come to see the show?" he asked in jeering voice.

"You!" Hermione yelled. "You fowl, loathsome, evil little cockroach! This is all your fault!" Hermione had pulled out her wand and was now pointing it directly under Draco's chin.

"Hermione, no!" Ron called "He's not worth it!"

"Yeah Hermione, let him go!" Alexia added, trying hard to keep a straight face. Draco's whimpers were highly amusing to her.

Hermione glared at them, but lowered her wand nonetheless. Draco sighed with relief, but not for long. THWACK! Hermione's fist made contact with his nose. Alexia's eyes widened at the blow, while Harry and Ron stood gaping. Now completely terrified, Blaise and Goyle quickly helped their fallen comrade off the grassy floor and the threesome quickly sped away.

"That felt good," Hermione mused.

"Not good," Ron corrected. "Brilliant!"

Alexia couldn't help but laugh.

_'Men are such babies....'_ she thought with a giggle.

_'SHE PUNCHED ME IN THE FACE!' _Draco practically yelled. _'And I'm NOT a baby! STOP LAUGHING!'_

_'Sorry,' _Alexia apologized with a grin. _'You okay?'_

_'I just got punched in the nose! How do you think I feel?!'_

_'Ugh, you big baby!'_ Alexia laughed again. _'Just go up to the Hospital Wing!'_

"Alexia, c'mon!" Harry patted her shoulder.

Alexia blinked and focused back to what was happening. She became solemn again and with a quiet nod, followed them down to Hadgrid's hut.

* * *

**_Heh, I love Draco...but that punch always made me laugh........_**

**_Review!_**

**_~Princess~  
_**


	20. Chapter 20

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY! This is my present to the most amazing pranksters ever! I love you two!**_  


* * *

Chapter 20

"Just set him free then."

Alexia looked up from her cup of tea and glanced at Harry and Hadgrid standing at the window. They were both looking out at Buckbeak, chained to a garden post, his beak currently filled with ferret meat. He looked happy. Alexia blinked her tears back as she thought of what was going to come.

"Yeah Hadgrid," Ron agreed. "Why can't we just let him go?"

Hadgrid just shook his head.

"No," he replied "They'd know it was me. 'Sides," he added with a sigh "It'd get Dumbledore into trouble. He's comin' down yeh know, Dumbledore," he added. "Said he wanted to be with me when....when it 'appens."

"We'll stay too, Hadgrid," Alexia offered.

"Yeh will do no such thing!" Hadgrid exclaimed. "Think I want yeh all to see somethin' like this? No. Yeh all jus' drink yer tea and be off. Oh!" he said suddenly and walked over to a small flour box on the shelf next to Ron and Hermione "Almost fergot. I think this belongs to yeh Ron."

Ron's eyes lit up upon seeing a very familiar brown rat in Hadgrid's hands.

"Scabbers!" he cried happily "You're alive!"

"Yeh should take better care of yer pets, Ron," Hadgrid scolded.

"Looks like you owe someone an apology, Ron," Alexia glanced over at Hermione.

"Right," Ron nodded and looked Hermione in the eye. "When I see Crookshanks, I'll let him know."

"She meant me!" Hermione fumed.

Alexia was about to give Ron a whack on the head when suddenly, crash! A vase on the table was shattered by a small rock.

"What the?" Alexia muttered when another rock nailed Harry on the back of the head.

"Ow!" he yelled, rubbing his head, his green eyes glancing towards the window. His face fell. "Hadgrid!" he called and pointed out the window.

There, coming down the hill, was Dumbledore, the Minister of Magic and the Executioner. Hadgrid became suddenly flustered as he shooed the foursome out towards the back door, slightly panicked.

"Yeh got to go! It's almost dark. Anyone sees yeh outside the castle it'll be trouble! Big trouble! 'Specially you, Harry-"

Bang! Bang! Bang! The sound of the knocking door interrupted the solemn gamekeeper and Alexia could hear him sniffling. She gave him a gentle, apologetic smile.

"It's gonna be okay, Hadgrid," she patted his shoulder.

He nodded back silently, and after one more glance at her friend, Alexia followed the trio out the back door just as Dumbledore and the others greeted Hadgrid at the front.

"C'mon!" Harry whispered and waved the others over behind the enormous pumpkins lining the back side of the garden.

They hid behind them for a few seconds as they waited for the threesome to enter Hadgrid's house.

"All right, they're gone," Alexia whispered. "Let's go!"

She lead the others back around to the front of the hut, then all scurried up the grassy slope back over to the look out at the top of the hill. As they turned back around, they caught of glimpse of the executioner's axe gleaming in the setting sun as the distant clock tower began to strike eight.

Hermione's hand had suddenly grasped onto Alexia's and she squeezed it even more tightly. Harry laid his hand onto Alexia's shoulder, while Hermione's head found her way onto Ron's shoulder; her quiet sniffles adding to the sombre mood surrounding them as they watched the axe rise into the air and then fall to the ground with a sickening slice.

"They did it," Hermione whispered. "I can't believe they did it...."

A loud yelp from Ron broke up the sad affair.

"Ow!" he yelled, holding his finger; Scabbers rolled onto the ground. "He bit me!" Ron pointed to his blooded, bite-marked, finger. "Scabbers!" he yelled following after his rat.

"Ron?" Hermione was puzzled. "Ron!" she called louder as Ron rushed past her and the others, following after his rat.

"Ron!" Harry began running after his friend, the girls on his heels.

"Scabbers!" they heard Ron call. "Come back!"

"Wait, Ron!" Alexia yelled trying to keep up, then, without really noticed, bumped into the Harry's back.

"Ugh," she groaned. "Harry, why'd you stop?" She blinked and then saw what was in front of them. Ron was standing right under the waiting branches of the Whomping Willow. "Uh oh...."

"Harry,"Hermione grabbed Harry's sleeve. "You _do_ realize what tree this is?"

"That's not good," Harry muttered. "Ron!" he shouted. "RUN!"

Ron's face suddenly became absolutely terrified.

"Hermione, Alexia, Harry, run!" he shouted, pointing a trembling finger behind them.

The threesome all turned around and froze. Alexia's eye widened. There, standing there behind them, was a huge, black-furred dog; teeth bared and blue eyes glowing madly.

"It's the Grim!"

* * *

**_Sorry the chapter was super short! I just really wanted to post something for Fred and George's birthday._**

**_Review!  
_**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hey ya'll!**_

_**WOW! I haven't updated in a LONG TIME! I'm so sorry! I guess college got the best of me and I had no time to write. But, it's the Summer now! So I can update much faster now! :D Who knows! I might even get done with 'Prisoner of Azkaban' before the 4th of July! :D I'm actually gonna post 2 chapters to make up for the lack of updates, so don't panic at how short this chapter is...It wouldn've been uber long to keep it all together.**_

_**Enjoy!  
**_

* * *

Chapter 21

Harry immediately shielded himself and the girls as the dog rushed towards them. But, much to their surprise, instead of tearing them to shreds, it jumped over them and made a dash for Ron.

"Ron!"

Too late. The dog's teeth clamped down onto Ron's leg and began dragging him towards the Whomping Willow.

"RON!"

Harry jumped up from the grass and dove for Ron's hand. He grasped onto it as hard as he could, but ended up getting dragged along with him.

"Hang on, Harry!" Alexia yelled and grabbed onto the boy's ankles, but it was no use. She ended up being pulled also.

"I got you!" Hermione's voice yelled and Alexia felt her legs being weighed down by a pair of shoes. Alexia was yanked off, but Harry and Ron kept on going; stopped as the Grim tried pulling Ron down into a hole at the base of the tree.

"Harry!"

"Hold on, Ron!" Harry calls back, gripping his hand around Ron's fingers.

"I can't, Harry!" Ron yelled back and Alexia could see him slowly slipping.

"No Ron!" Harry begged.

But it was too late. Ron's hand had already slipped out of Harry's grasp and he disappeared inside the hole.

"NO!" Hermione shouted and tried to dive in after him, but WHACK! One of the branches of the Whomping Willow came alive and shoved not just Hermione, but Alexia and Harry as well, 3 feet back. They all landed painfully on the ground with a thud.

"Come on!" Alexia jumped up and started running towards the hole again...but SWOOSH! The branch snapped her back again, and this time, Alexia held on.

"Alexia!" Hermione yelled as she jumped over another branch.

"I can't hang on forever, guys!" Alexia screamed.

"Just hold on!" Hermione's yell was cut short when another branch sent her flying through the air was well.

Harry managed to duck as another branch swiped for his head. He rollled away, just in time to see Hermione's fist grab his shirt and be sent into orbit only to find himself landing/sliding into the hole where Ron was last seen.

"OOF!" He groaned.

"UFF!" Hermione's voice echoed as she landed on top of Harry.

"Ow..." Harry moaned.

"Sorry!"

CRACK! Alexia landed on the hard floor, right arm first, and yelped out painfully.

"That didn't sound good," Harry winced.

"Didn't feel too good either," Alexia mumbled standing up from the ground, cradling her now probably broken arm.

"Where do you suppose this goes?" Hermione wondered seeing the long tunnel in front of them.

"I have a hunch," Harry replied taking the lead. "I just hope I'm wrong."

Harry, Alexia and Hermione made their way through the primitive passageway, ducking under the roots that dangled overhead. Then, abruptly, the tunnel ended. "What?" Alexia gasped. "That can't be the end!" Confused, the threesome began glancing about, then, as one, peered up. A small opening was barely visible in the dim lighting. Harry reached up, and hoisted himself through. "What's up there?" Hermione yelled. "Come up and see for yourself..." Harry poked his head back down and hoisted her and Alexia up. "Ow...ow...ow," Alexia winced as Harry pulled her up. Her arm was definitely broken. "Sorry." "It's okay," Alexia hissed, patting her arm gingerly. Suddenly, she took notice of where she was. The setting was no longer a dark, dank, tunnel. Oh no. It was much worse. They were in a house. An old, worn-down house. Wallpaper peeled from the walls around them. Stains, which Alexia suspiciously though looked a whole lot like blood, blotted the wooden, dusty floorboards, and pieces of shattered furniture lay strewn everywhere.

"We're...we're in the Shrieking Shack," Hermione's voice was low. "Aren't we?"

Harry remained silent, but nodded.

"I was afraid of this..." Alexia muttered.

Hermione grasped her shoulder.

"Alexia!" she whispered, and pointed at the dusty paw prints on the floor.

"Ron..." Harry breathed, also seeing them.

Just then, the ceiling creaked above them. They all looked at each other, knowing where Ron was. They all made a mad dash up the stairs and as the made their way across the landing, there was a large, reddish-brown streak going through the dust. Almost as if someone was dragged...

"Blood..." Alexia shuttered.

"It goes into there." Hermione pointed to a shut door at the end of the hall.

"Ron's in there," Harry glared, wand in his hand.

Alexia and Hermione quickly pulled out their wands as well. They both signaled to Harry, and after a nod, he kicked open the door.

"Ron!" The girls heard Harry yell and they ran inside, seeing Ron, on an old bed, his leg covered in blood, but alive.

"The dog...where is it Ron?" Harry yelled.

"It's a trap, Harry!" Ron whimpered. "He's the dog! He's an animagus!"

Harry and the girls followed to where his finger was pointing. Behind the door. It slowly closed shut, revealing a horrible sight. There, in the shadows, was a man with filthy, matted hair that hung to his shoulders; His skin like a corpse. Alexia's eyes widened and she let out a terrified gasp.

"Sirius Black..."


	22. Chapter 22

_**Okay...here's the next chapter. Just a head's up. All the dialogue was taken directly from the book...so putting a little disclaimer there. I don't own it. JK Rowling does. Okay, enough said...here's the next chapter!  
**_

* * *

Chapter 22

"Harry...I thought you'd come and help your friend."

Alexia shuddered at the fugitive's horse voice. It sounded as if he had lost the habit of using it long ago.

"Your father would have done the same for me," he continued on, his blue eyes locked on Harry's "Brave of you, not to run for a teacher. I'm grateful...it will make everything easier."

Alexia could see Harry twitch at the mention of his father. The taunt had made him upset; she could see the boiling hate rising in his chest. His fists clenched. All of his fear seemed to have disappeared. He glared at Black, and started forward, But Hermione's hands held him back.

"No Harry!" her voice gasped in a low whisper, petrified; Ron, on the other hand, spoke straight to Black.

"If you have to kill Harry, you'll have to kill us too!" he said fiercely, although, the task of standing up was draining him, seeing as he began swaying as he spoke.

Alexia noticed something flicker in those blue eyes as he looked over at Ron.

"Lie down," he murmured quietly to Ron. "You will damage that leg even more."

"Did you not hear him?" Alexia yelled, supporting Ron with her good arm. "You'll have to kill all four of us!"

"No," Black shook his head, grinning. "Only one will die tonight."

"Why's that?" Harry spat, wriggling free of the others. "Didn't care last time, did you?"

"Harry what are you doing?" Alexia whispered.

He wasn't listening.

"Didn't mind slaughtering all those Muggles to get at Pettigrew..."

"Harry..." Ron muttered, weakly.

"What's the matter?" Harry kept talking. "Gone soft in Azkaban?"

"Harry!" Hermione's voice wavered as she spoke. "Be quiet."

"HE KILLED MY MUM AND DAD!" Harry yelled, and fully freed himself from Hermione's grasp, and lunged forward- completely forgetting about magic- and fastened his hands around Black's withered wrist, and they both were pulled down onto the floor.

Alexia was frozen. Hermione was screaming and Ron was yelling as the two rolled around. Suddenly, one of Black's hands became free, and found contact with Harry's throat.

"No," his voice hissed as he spoke "I've waited to long-"

Alexia saw the fingers tighten as Harry began to choke, his glasses crocked on his face.

"NO!" Alexia yelled and swung her foot at Black. He let go of Harry's throat with a yelp of pain and Hermione had climbed on top of Black's back. In the chaos, Alexia was able to hand Harry her wand; his had gone missing in the fight, and he pushed his way through as he yelled,

"Get out of the way!"

The others didn't need to be told twice. Hermione, panting heavily, her lip dripping with blood, hurriedly scrambled away. Ron collapsed onto the bed, his pale face slightly green, and his hands clutching his leg in pain. Alexia stepped aside, rubbing her arm as it began to sting. Her lavender eyes spotted Black, slumped against the bottom of the wall. He was breathing heavily as he watched Harry walk towards him slowly. The wand in his hand was pointing straight at Black's heart.

"You going to kill me, Harry?" he whispered with a chuckle.

Harry suddenly stopped and looked down at the bloodied, bruised face of Sirius Black.

"You killed my parents," Harry said simply, his voice was a bit shaky, but the wand stayed firm in Harry's hand and he continued to point it at Black's heart.

"I don't deny it," Black said rather quietly. "But if you knew the whole story..."

"The whole story?" Harry scoffed, furious. "You sold them to Voldemort. That's all I need to know."

"You've got to listen to me," Black said urgently, much to Alexia's surprise. "You'll regret it if you don't...You don't understand..."

"I understand a lot better than you think," Harry answered, and his voice quavered even more than before. "You never heard her, did you?" he asked. "My mum...trying to stop Voldemort killing me...and you that...you did it!"

Before Harry could lift the wand again, the door of the room burst open. All of them looked at the door and found Professor Lupin standing in the doorway, his face drained of all color, his wand grasped in his hand. His eyes glanced at everyone, finally landing on Harry; wand still aimed at Black's chest.

"_Expelliarmus!" _Lupin yelled.

Alexia's wand flew out of Harry's hand, along with Ron's and Hermione's. Harry stood there, frozen.

Alexia barely heard what was being said, her heart was pounding to hard.

"Where is he, Sirius?" she heard Professor Lupin's very tense voice echo through her ears.

Alexia blinked. Where was who? She looked over at the others; they were just as confused, then back at Black.

He was dead still and his face was blank. Then, slowly, his blue eyes glanced over at Ron.

Ron looked shocked, and Alexia could see Harry was just as mystified as she was.

"But then...," Lupin muttered, causing Alexia to snap back to reality. Her professor was staring so intently at Sirius Black, it almost was like they were reading each-other's minds. Alexia let out a bitter laugh as her hand began fiddling with her memory stone.

"Why hasn't he shown himself before now?" Professor Lupin was still thinking out loud. "Unless..." His eyes winded, seeming to look past the escaped prisoner and instead looking at something invisible to everyone else. "Unless _he_ was the one...unless you switched...without telling me?"

Very slowly, painfully slowly even, the blue eyes of Sirius Black never leaving Professor Lupin's gaze, he nodded.

"Professor," Harry's voice finally spoke up. "what's going on-?"

But he never completed the question, because what happened next caused him to swallow his words. Professor Lupin was lowering his wand, his eyes still fixed on Black's. Alexia's stomach felt sick at what happened next. Professor Lupin was _helping_ Black up off the dusty floor! And hugged him!

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Hermione's voice screamed loudly.

"NO!" Alexia yelled just as loudly.

Lupin lowered his arms from the embrace and turned to look at the girls. They both were pointing at him, angry.

"You-"

"You..."

"Girls please..."

"You and him!"

"Together?"

"Hermione , Alexia, calm down-"

"I didn't tell anyone!" Hermione was shrieking now. "I've been covering for you!"

"We both were!" Alexia yelled, tears stinging her eyes.

"Girls, listen to me please!" Lupin begged. "I can explain."

"I trusted you," Harry shouted, his whole body shaking "And all this time...you've been his friend?"

"You're wrong, Harry, I haven't been his friend," Lupin shook his head. "But I am now, let me explain..."

"NO!" Hermione screamed again. "Harry don't trust him!"

"She's right, Harry," Alexia yelled. "We can't trust him, now!"

"He's been helping Black get into the castle, he wants you dead too!"

"But-"

"He's a werewolf, Harry!" Both girls cried.

There was an echoing silence. Everyone's wide eyes were now focused on Professor Lupin, who, although was looking very pale, looked surprisingly calm.

"Not at all up to your usual standards, ladies," he began. "Only one out of the three, I'm afraid. I have not been helping Sirius get into the castle and I certainly don't want Harry dead...but," he shuttered "But I won't deny that I am a werewolf. The question is though...how long have you two known?"

"Ages ago," Hermione replied first. "When I wrote the essay for Professor Snape."

"The boggart attack," Alexia then answered. "When you saved me, the dementor turned into the full moon. I had forgotten about it until later. I knew right away why. My suspicions were confirmed when Snape gave the lesson."

"He'll be delighted," Professor Lupin said coldly. "He assigned that essay hoping someone would realize what my symptoms meant..." he forced a laugh. "You two certainly are the brightest young witches of your age."

"We're not," Hermione's voice was almost at a whisper. "If we were a bit cleverer, we'd have told everyone what you are!"

"But they already know," Lupin pointed out. "At least, the staff do."

"Dumbledore hired you when he knew you were a werewolf?" Ron gaped. "Is he mad?"

"Some of the staff thought so," Lupin nodded. "He had to work very hard to convince certain teachers that I'm trustworthy."

"AND HE WAS WRONG!" Harry screamed "YOU'VE BEEN HELPING HIM ALL THE TIME!" He pointed at Black, who, without warning, went over to the bed and fell onto it, his whithered face concealed under his trembling, pale hand. Ron slowly moved to the other side of the bed, carefully moving his leg along with him. If it wasn't such a tense moment, Alexia would have laughed.

"I have _not_ been helping Sirius," Lupin stood his ground "If you give me a chance, I'll explain. Look-"

He gave the wands back to their rightful owners, even Harry's. He grasped onto it, just as shocked as the others.

"There," Lupin said dropping his own wand near Harry's foot. "You're armed, we're not. Now will you listen?"

Alexia shook her head. Hermione's eyes were still doubtful. Harry glanced back at his professor.

"If you haven't been helping him,"her looked at the bed, glaring furiously at Black. "How did you know he was here?"

"The map," Lupin replied. "The Marauder's Map. I was in my office examining it-"

"You know how to work it?"

"Of course I know how to work it," Lupin answered. "I helped write it. I'm Moony-That was my friend's nickname for me at school."

"You _wrote_?"

"Ha! We were right after all," Alexia muttered, a faint smile on her face.

"The import thing is," Lupin continued, impatient "I was watching it carefully this evening, because I had an idea that you, Ron, Hermione and Alexia would go down to visit Hadgrid before his hippogriff was executed. And I was right, wasn't I?"

Everyone nodded.

"I watched you cross the grounds," the werewolf was pacing now, leaving dusty footprint as he did so "and enter Hadgrid's hut. Twenty minutes later, you left Hadgird, and set off back towards the castle. But you were now accompanied by someone else."

"What?" Harry blinked. "No we weren't!"

"I couldn't believe my eyes," Lupin said, still waking up and down the dusty floor, complete oblivious to Harry's statement. "I thought the map must be malfunctioning. How could he be with you?"

"No one was with us!" Harry yelled.

"And then I saw another dot, moving fast toward you, labeled _Sirius Black_...I saw him collide with you; I watched as he pulled two of you into the Whomping Willow."

"One of us!" Ron said a bit angry.

"No Ron," Lupin corrected. "Two of you."

Professor Lupin stopped pacing, his eyes locking with Ron's.

"Do you think I can have a look at the rat?" Professor Lupin asked.

"What?" Ron blinked. "What's Scabbers got to do with it?"

"Everything," Lupin replied. "Could I see him please?"

Alexia glanced down at Ron's pocket. The rat's tail was just visible as she watched her friend hesitantly pull the animal out as her Defence Against the Dark Arts professor looked at the rat closely.

"What?" Ron looked scarred as he hugged his rat close to his chest.

"What _does_ his pet rat have to do with all of this?" Alexia asked, clearly confused, and a bit annoyed.

"That's not a rat."

Alexia jumped as Sirius Black spoke.

"What are you talking about?" Alexia scoffed, suddenly not afraid of him anymore. "Of course it's a rat."

"It's a rat!" Ron added to make a point.

"No, he's not," Lupin said with a quiet breath. "He's a wizard."

"An Animagus," Black explained further "by the name of Peter Pettigrew."

* * *

**_Dun dun DUN! Hehehe... I'm evil...I love cliff-hangers. Review and MAYBE I'll update._**

**_~Princess~  
_**


	23. Chapter 23

**_PHEW! This is probably the FASTEST UPDATE EVER! 3 chapters in 24 hours? I'm AWESOME! :D As before, I'm putting the disclaimer up about the dialogue. It's taken pretty much straight from the book and the movie script, so that means that I don't own it. JK Rowling and Warner Bros. do...as much as I would love to own it...I don't._**

**_On another note, this is the LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN! I think when I saw the page count last night I was on page 106. Now, wit this added chapter, I'm on page 113. I wrote a 7 and 1/2 page chapter! YEOW! I'm quite pleased._**

**_Okay, enough of me...here's the next chapter!_**

* * *

Chapter 23

Alexia's eye widened. Peter Pettigrew? But he was dead! That man sitting on the bed not 5 feet away from her killed him! Blew him to bits! Ron spoke the very words she was thinking.

"You're both mental."

"Ridiculous!" Hermione added quietly.

"Peter Pettigrew's _dead_!" Harry said. "_He_ killed him twelve years ago!" He pointed over at Black.

"I meant to," he answered with a growl "but little Peter got the better of me...not this time though."

And with that, he dived at Scabbers; Ron yelped when he accidentally landed on his broken leg.

"Sirius, NO!" Professor Lupin cried, grabbing onto Black's coat and pulling him away from Ron, "WAIT. You can't do it just like that-they need to understand-we've got to explain-"

"We can explain afterwards!" Black yelled back, trying to free himself from Lupin's grasp.

"They've got a right to know everything!" Professor Lupin said, panting hard as he tried to keep his friend away. "Ron's kept him as a pet! There are parts of it even I don't understand! And Harry-you owe Harry the truth, Sirius."

Black suddenly calmed down.

"All right then," Black said his blue eyes still locked on the rat in Ron's scratched and bloodied hands. "But make it quick, Remus. I want to commit the murder I was imprisoned for."

"You're nutters, both of you!" Ron said, his voice shaky, and stood up from the bed.

"Ron, what are you doing? You can't walk!" Alexia ran over to his side as she saw her friend try to stand.

"I don't care, Alexia!" Ron yelled back and he painfully slid across the floor. "I'm out of here."

"No."

Ron looked up and saw Professor Lupin pointing his wand at the rat.

"You're going to hear me out Ron," he said, his voice low. "Just keep a tight hold on Peter while you listen."

"HE'S NOT PETER, HE'S SCABBERS!" Ron was yelling now, trying to get his rat back inside his jeans pocket. He lost his balance from the struggle but luckily Harry caught him and dropped him back onto the bed.

"There were witnesses who saw Pettigrew die," Harry said, turning back to Professor Lupin. "A whole street full of them."

"They didn't see what they thought they saw!" Black cried, his fists clenched in anger as he continued to watch Ron's rat squirming in his master's hands.

"Everyone though Sirius killed Peter," Lupin added with a nod, "I believed it myself- until I saw the map tonight. Because the Marauder's Map never lies...Peter's alive. Ron's holding him, Harry."

Alexia watched as Harry looked down at Ron and then over at her and Hermione. They all thought the same thing. These two were absolutely crazy. How could Scabbers be Peter Pettigrew? Their story simply didn't make any sense.

Suddenly, Hermione spoke up, her voice trembling, but still trying to talk to Professor Lupin calmly.

"Professor, Scabbers can't be Pettigrew. It just can't be true..."

"Why can't it be true?" Alexia heard Lupin ask her friend as though they were simply explaining something in the classroom.

"Because...well, because people would _know_ if Peter Pettigrew had been an Animagus. We did Animagi in class with Professor McGonagall. Alexia and I both looked them up after class that day. Remember, Alexia?"

Alexia blinked, trying to remember, then, nodded slowly.

"Yes," she replied. "I remember now. The Ministry of Magic keeps tabs on witches and wizards who can become animals; there's even a register showing what animal they chose to turn into."

"We were both curious, so we looked up Professor McGonagall's name," Hermione explained. "There were only seven Animagi that had been written down in the last century."

"Pettigrew wasn't on the list," Alexia finished.

"Correct again, girls," Lupin laughed. "But the Ministry never knew that there used to be three unregistered Animagi running around Hogwarts."

"If you're going to tell them the story, get a move on Remus," Black snarled, his eyes still watching Scabbers. "I've waited twelve years, I'm not going to wait much longer."

"All right...but you'll need to help me, Sirius," Professor Lupin said, "I only know how he began."

Professor Lupin glanced back at his students.

"You know why everyone thinks this place is haunted?" he asked them.

"It IS haunted!" Ron cried.

"People claimed to hear wails from inside," Alexia answered correctly, rolling her eyes at Ron. "It got its name from the screams."

"Ah, they were wrong, I'm afraid," Professor Lupin continued. "The Shrieking Shack was never haunted...the screams and howls the villagers used to hear were made by me." Alexia's eyes widened as she watched her professor push his greying hair away from his face. "That's where all of this starts," he pressed on. "With me becoming a werwolf. None of this would have happened if I hadn't been bitten...and if I hadn't been so foolhardy..."

He suddenly looked very somber and tired. Alexia felt a pang of sympathy hit her as she continued to listen to Lupin tell his story.

"I was a very small boy when I received the bite," he explained. "My parents tried everything, but in those days, there was no cute. The potion that Professor Snape has been making for me is a very recent discovery. It makes me safe, you see. As long as I take it the week preceding the full moon, I keep my mind when I transform... I am able to curl up in my office, a harmless wolf, and wait for the moon to wane again.

"Before the Wolfsbane Potion was discovered, however, I became a fully fledged monster once a month. It seemed impossible that I would be able to come to Hogwarts. Other parents weren't likely to want their children exposed to me.

"But then Dumbledore became Headmaster, and he was sympathetic. He said that as long as we took certain precautions, there was no reason I shouldn't come to school..." Professor Lupin paused and glanced over at Harry. "I told you months ago that the Whomping Willow was planted the year I came to Hogwarts. The truth is that it was planted _because_ I came to Hogwarts. This house-" he glanced around at the room a miserable expression on his face, "-the tunnel that leads to it- they were built for my use. Once a month, I was smuggled out of the castle, into this place, to transform. The tree was placed at the tunnel mouth to stop anyone coming across me when I was dangerous."

Alexia was confused. She had no idea where her teacher was going with his tale, but she listened all the same.

"My transformations in those days were-were terrible. It is very painful to turn into a werewolf. I was separated from humans to bite, so I bit and scratched myself instead. The villagers heard the noise and the screaming and thought they were hearing ghosts. Dumbleodre encouraged the rumour. Even now, when the house has been silent for years, the people in Hogsmede don't dare approach it...

"But apart from my transformations, I was happier then I had ever been in my life. For the first time ever, I had friends, three great friends. Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and of course, your father, Harry. James Potter.

"Now," he pressed on, "my three friends could hardly fail to notice that I disappeared once a month. I made up all sorts of stories. My mother was ill, and that I would go home to see her...I was terrified they would desert me the moment they found our what I was. But of course, just like you girls did, they worked out the truth.

"And the didn't desert me at all. Instead, they did something for me that would make my transformations not only bearable, but the best times of my life. They became Animagi."

"My dad too?" Harry was astounded. Alexia couldn't blame him. It was definitely some surprising news.

"Yes indeed, Harry," Lupin smiled. "It took them the best of three years to work out how to do it. Your father and Sirius here were the cleverest students in the school, and lucky they were, because the Animagus transformation can go horribly wrong. Peter needed all the help he could get from James and Sirius. Finally, in our fifth year, the managed it. They could each turn into a different animal."

"But," Alexia asked, slightly confused. "How did that help you?"

"They couldn't keep me company as humans," Lupin replied. "So they kept me company as animals. A werewolf is only a danger to people. They sneaked out of the castle every month under James's Invisibility Cloak. They transformed. Peter, being the smallest, could slip beneath the Willow's attacking branches and touch the knot that freezes it. They would then slip down the tunnel and join me. Under their influence, I became less dangerous. My body was still wolfish, but my mind seemed to become less so while I was with them."

"Hurry up, Remus," Black growled again, his eyes were still watching Scabbers with a horrible, hungry expression on his face.

"I'm getting there, Sirius, I'm getting there," Professor Lupin sighed and continued. "Well, highly exciting possibilities were open to us now that we all could transform. Soon we were leaving the Shrieking Shack and roaming the school grounds and around Hogsmede by night. Sirius and James transformed into such large animals, they were able to keep a werewolf in check. I doubt whether any Hogwarts students ever found out more about the Hogwarts ground and Hogsmede than we did...And that's how we came to write the Marauder's Map, and sign it with our nicknames. Sirius is Padfoot, Peter is Wormtail. James was Prongs."

"What sort of animal-?" Harry was cut short of his question when Hermione butted in.

"That still is really dangerous! Running around in the dark with a werewolf! What if you have given the others the slip, and bitten somebody?"

"A thought that still haunts me, Hermione," Lupin replied. "And there were near misses, many of them. We laughed about them afterwards. We were young, thoughtless. Carried away with out own cleverness."

Alexia couldn't help but smile at the image of all of them gloating at how brilliant they were. Typical teenage boys, definitely.

"I sometimes felt guilty about betraying Dumbledore's trust of course," Lupin's voice snapped Alexia back to reality and she continued to listen. "He had admitted me to Hogwarts when no other headmaster would have done so, and he had no idea I was breaking the rules he had set down for my one and others' safety. He never knew I had led three fellow students into becoming Animagi illegally. But," he added with a small hint of a smile. "I always managed to forget my guilty feelings every time we sat down to plan our next month's adventure. And I haven't changed..."

Lupin finally sighed as his face grew hard and his voice continued on in a self-disgusted tone.

"All this year I have been battling with myself, wondering whether or not I should tell Dumbledore that Sirius was an Animagus. But I didn't do it. Why? Because I was too cowardly. It would have meant admitting that I'd betrayed his trust while I was at school, admitting that I'd led others along with me...and Dumbledore's trust has meant everything to me. He let me into Hogwarts as a boy, unable to find paid work because of what I am. And so I convinced myself that Sirius was getting into the school using dark arts he learned from Voldemort, that being an Animagus had nothing to do with it...so in a way, Snape's been right about me all along."

"Snape?" Black said a bit harshly, taking his blue eyes off of Scabbers for the first time in the last 10 minutes and looking over at his friend. "What's Snape got to do with it?"

"He's here, Sirius," Lupin said, his voice heavy again. "He's teaching here as well." He then looked back at the others. "Professor Snape was at school with is. He fought very hard against my appointment to the Defence Against the Dark Arts job. He as been telling Dumbledore all year that I am not to be trusted. He has his reasons...you see, Sirius helped play a trick on him which nearly killed him, a trick which involved me-"

Black made a noise that sounded like an annoyed scoff.

"It served him right" he said with a small sneer. "Sneaking around, trying to find out what we were up to...hoping he could get us expelled..."

Alexia nodded. It made sense. Snape hated everybody that wasn't in Slytherin. She glanced at the others and they seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Severus was very interested in where I went every month," Professor Lupin explained. "We were in the same year, you know, and we- er- didn't like each other very much."

Alexia chuckled. Again. Very obvious.

"He especially disliked James. Jealous I think of James's talent on the Quidditch field...anyway, Snape had seen me crossing the ground with Madame Pompfrey one evening as she led me toward the Whomping Willow to transform. Sirius thought it would be-erm-amusing to tell Snape all he had to do was prod the knot on the tree trunk with a long stick, and he'd be able to go in after me. Well of course, Snape tried it- if he'd got as far as this house, he'd have met a fully grown werewolf- but your father, who'd heard what Sirius had done, went after Snape and pulled him back, at great risk of his life. Snape saw me though, at the end of the tunnel. He was forbidden by Dumbledore to tell anybody, but from that time on he knew what I was..."

Alexia was about to ask another question, but just then the door of the room burst open, and there standing in the doorway was Professor Snape, his face smug.

"Ah, vengeance is sweet," Snape eyed Black, now standing on his feet. "How I hoped I'd be the one to catch you."

" Severus-" Lupin tried to explain, but Snape cut him off.

"I told Dumbledore you were helping your old friend into the castle," Snape sneered. "And here's the proof."

"Brilliant!" Black said sarcastically. "And - as usual -dead wrong. Now," he continued, his blue eyes, slightly wild "If you don't mind, Remus and I have a bit of unfinished business to tend to."

As he stepped forward, Professor Snape pressed his wand against Black's neck.

"Give me a reason to let you," his voice showed he was clearly not amused. "I beg you."

"Don't be a fool, Severus!" Professor Lupin begged.

"He can't help it," Black rolled his eyes. "It's habit by now."

"Be quiet, Sirius!" Professor Lupin glared at him

"Listen to you two," Snape mused, clicking his toungue "Quarreling like an old married couple. The creature and the criminal."

"Piss off, Snivally," Sirius glared.

"Witty as ever I see," Snape's voice drawled. "Tell me," he asked "will you be so irreverent when I turn you over to the Dementors?"

Alexia's heart skipped a beat as she felt a twinge of fear suddenlt swell in her chest.

"Do I detect a flicker of fear, Black?" Alexia' eyes darted back to Professor Snape's amused face as she watched Black wince. "One can only imagine what it must be like to endure the Dementor's Kiss. It's said to be unbearable to witness. But I'll do my best."

Alexia's eyes suddenly flickered over to Harry. He was slowly slipping Hermione's wand out of her pocket. Alexia' eyes widened and tried to send him a silent warning, but it was too late.

"'_Expelliarmus'_!" Harry yelled, and sent Professor Snape flying backwards into the back wall; out cold as he landed on the floor with a thud.

"You...you just attacked a teacher!" Hermione's voice squeaked.

"Thank you, Harry," Lupin said with a smile.

"I'm still not saying I believe you," Harry pointed out.

"This is pointless, Harry!" Ron groaned. "Scabbers can't be this Peter person! Scabbers has been in my family for-"

" Twelve years." Sirius cut him off "A curiously long life for a common garden rat," he pointed out, bitterly. "He's missing a toe, isn't he?"

"So?" Ron scoffed. "That doesn't prove that Scabbers is the same rat as Pettigrew's Animagus!"

Suddenly Harry's mouth gaped open.

"All they could find of Pettigrew was his-"

"His finger!" Black lifted up his ring finger as emphisis.

Alexia's eyes widened.

"So you mean..." she started.

"Yes," Black nodded. "That dirty coward cut it off so everyone would think he was dead," he scoffed. "Then he transformed into a rat."

All eyes were glancing down at Scabbers, in silent shock. Harry turns back around to face his Godfather.

"Show me," was all he said.

Lupin and Black shared and glance and nodded. They walked over to the bed and Sirius lifted up the fat brown rat by its tail.

"Together," he muttered.

"Together," Lupin nodded and with their wands, the sent a a spell at Scabbers. It all happened in a flash as the rat twisted madly in midair and transformed before their eyes. As the shape landed on the dusty floor with a thud, the others now saw the figure of, not Scabbers the rat, but of a man. A very short man with thinning hair and grubby hands.

Peter Pettigrew.

* * *

**_Hahaha, 3 cliff-hangers in a row! Goodness, I am evil, aren't I? I do have a nasty habit of doing that...cliffhangers are sorta my specialty. ;) Review and who knows? I MIGHT just have the next chapter up by tomorrow night!_**

**_~Princess~  
_**


	24. Chapter 24

**_YAY! Another chapter from the Princess! ^_^ It's kinda short...sorry! The next chapter will be much longer, I promise! I just need to work out the tweaks on the Time Turner stuff... :p_**

* * *

Chapter 24

Alexia's jaw dropped as her eyes widened with disbelief. Ron was just as surprised. Hermione stood in shock, and Harry stood frozen in bewilderment. They were telling the truth!

"Remus? Sirius." Pettigrew's voice was as slimy and pathetic as his appearance. "My old friends!" He made a mad dash towards the door, but Black and Professor Lupin held him back.

Pettigrew looked around, his head twitching this way and that, desperate to try and escape. His eyes, suddenly, landed on Harry.

"Harry!" he cried. "Look at you! You look so much like your father," he snuffled. "Like James..."

"How _dare_ you speak to Harry!" Black yelled at him, furiously. "How _dare_ you talk about James in front of him!"

They had trapped Pettigrew between them on either side of the old wooden piano sitting in the back of the room.

"You sold James and Lily to Voldemort, didn't you?" Professor Lupin cried, his eyes glaring.

"I didn't mean to!" Pettigrew's whining voice was pathetic as he snuffled and whimpered. "The Dark Lord," his eyes went round with fear "You have no idea the weapons he possesses." he turned his glance over at Black. "Ask yourself, Sirius. What would you have done?" he pointed his grubby finger towards him.

Black stared at him in utter disgust before yelling out,

"Died! I would have died rather than betray my friends!"

They had pushed him out into the open now, both of their wands pointing at the pitiful excuse for a human being.

"You should have realized, Peter!" Black growled. "If Voldemort didn't kill you, then we would. Together!"

"No!" All heads turned to look at Harry.

"Harry," Lupin said calmly. "This man-"

"I know what he is," Harry cut him off, walking towards them. "But we'll take him up to the castle."

"Bless you, boy, bless you!"

"Get off!" Harry yelled at Pettigrew grovelling near his feet. "I said we'd take you up to the castle. After that," he added "The dementors can have you."

All the color that was left in Pettigrew's face vanished and he put his grubby hands up to his face and began shaking as Lupin pulled him up and dragged him out of the room.

Black lowered his wand and nodded, then glanced over at Ron.

"Harry," he ushered his Godson over to the bed. "Help me get him up, will you?"

Harry nodded and together they lifted Ron's arms over his shoulder and carefully lead him back towards the Tunnel.

All the adrenaline finally drained out of Alexia and she felt her arm burning again with pain. She groaned and grasped it tightly with her other hand.

"You all right?" Hermione's voice echoed as they made their way after the others.

"My arm," Alexia sighed. "It's hurting again."

"We need to get you and Ron back to the Hospital."

Alexia nodded in agreement. She had enough adventures for one night.

They had caught up to the others by this time and together slowly making their way back up to the caves surface.

"Sorry about the bite," Black was apologizing to Ron about his leg. "Reckon that twinges a bit."

"A bit?" Ron scoffed. "A bit! You almost tore my bloody leg off!"

"I was going for the rat," Black pointed out in his defense. "Normally, I have a very sweet disposition as a dog. In fact, more than ones, James suggested that I make the change permanent."

"Why didn't you, Sirius?" Alexia mused, now using his first name. They were on the same side now, after all.

"Heh," he chuckled. "The tail I could live with, but the fleas? Those are murder."

Alexia laughed and nodded as she climbed out of the cave and with her good arm, helped him pull the others out and led Ron over to a rock near the opening.

"Okay," she muttered kneeling down next to him. "Lemme see you leg, Ron. Hermione?" she waved her friend over. "Help me lift his jean leg up?"

Hermione nodded but stopped when she glanced over at Harry. He was watching Sirius, who looking up at the castle. Alexia caught this too, and nudged Harry's shoulder.

"Go on," she smiled. "We'll stay with him."

"You sure?"

"Go! We'll be fine," Hermione smiled.

"You okay?" Harry asked Ron.

"I'm fine, go."

Harry nodded his thanks and walked over to his Godfather.

"Ugh," Alexia shuddered looking back down at Ron's leg. "That looks horrible."

"It does look really painful," Hermione winced.

"So painful," Ron agreed solemnly. "They probably will chop it."

Alexia laughed.

"Not if I can help it," she laid her hand over the bite mark. "Let's see if I can make it any better?"

"Wha- what are you?" Ron blinked as the cooling sensation from Alexia's hand pulsed into his leg. "How did?"

"You're welcome," Alexia grinned, leaning back on her heels. "Madame Pompfrey will probably patch up the rest, but what I did should help."

Just then Professor Lupin was seen coming out of the cave, Pettigrew close behind him.

"Please!" Pettigrew was begging "Turn me into a maggot, a dung beetle, a Flobberworm, anything but the Dementors!" he leaned over to Ron, who curled back in disgust. "Ron! Haven't I been a good friend? A good pet? You won't let them kill me, will you? I was your rat!" Ron curled away even more. Pettigrew tried Hermione next. "Sweet girl. Clever girl. Surely you won't let them-"

"Get off of her!" Alexia growled and shoved Pettigrew away.

Pettigrew winced back, terrified. Alexia glared at the pathetic man in utter disgust and loathing. "You deserved to be handed over to the Dementors after what you've done," she spat and then turned her head the other way, just in time to see a Somnambulist-Charmed Professor Snape hit head head on a low tree branch. She snickered and began helping Hermione lift Ron off the ground, when she saw something she wish she hadn't.

"Harry!" Hermione's voice echoed. Apparently she had seen it too.

Harry and Sirius turned around just in time to see Hermione pointing to the sky. There, slowly coming up over the hills, was the bright white sphere of a full moon; Professor Lupin staring in it in terror.

* * *

**_Hahaha, yes I know I'm terrible...this is like what? 4 cliff-hangers in a row? *laughs* I'm sorry. I promise the next chapter won't have one...IF you all review, that is._**

**_~Princess~_**


	25. Chapter 25

**_Hey everyone! I am SO SORRY for keeping you all waiting for an update! Life has been busy...and this chapter had so many things that just kept on not working that I had many writer's blocks and became super frustrated. But happy to say, that I've been working up a storm and have another chapter (finally!) written! I hope you enjoy it!_**

**_PS: Isn't the new 'Deathly Hallows' trailer AMAZING? I didn't think I could have that many goosebumps!_**

* * *

Chapter 25

"No..." Alexia watched in horror as her Professor began to change right in front of her. "No, no, NO!"

"Alexia, stay back!" Sirius warned her. "All of you!" he yelled "Run!"

But none of them did. All four of them stood, frozen.

"I'm not leaving you here!" Harry cried and tried running towards his Godfather, but Sirius pushed him back.

"I'll be fine! RUN!"

"Come on, Harry, we need to go!"

Alexia was pulling Harry back, but it was too late. A horrible snarling noise was heard, and as the foursome looked to see what made such a horrible noise, they saw, not Professor Lupin, but a huge wolf-like creature covered in sandy brown fur; eyes wild and mouth foaming. Then, seconds later, Sirius had also transformed back into his animagus and the huge bearlike dog lunged forward and pinned the werewolf to the ground.

"Harry, we have to go!" Alexia was pulling Harry away, but suddenly a yell from Hermione stopped her.

Pettigrew, seeing as his escort was no longer by his side, had dived for Lupin's wand and had it pointed at himself.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Harry yelled and pointed his own wand at Pettigrew; the other wand zapped out of sight. "Stay where you are!" he warned.

But it was too late. Pettigrew had already began changing into a rat and was crawling away from the castle.

"NO!" Harry growled and began running after him, but Alexia held him back.

"Harry!" Alexia protested. "Leave him! We have to get out of here before someone gets hurt!"

But Harry wasn't listening. His green eyes were watching as the werewolf dashed away.

"Sirius! He's gone!" Harry yelled "Pettigrew got away!"

Alexia could make out bleeding gashes across the dog's jet black fur, but at the sound of his Godson's voice, he let out a low growl and instantly dashed away across the grounds.

"We need to get Ron up to the Hospital Wing before the werewolf comes back," Alexia sighed pulling Harry back towards Hermione and Ron.

Harry nodded and slowly began helping the girls lift Ron to his feet. They had only made it a few steps when they heard a yelping sound for a distance. Harry's eyes widened at the noise.

"Sirius!" Harry bolted as fast as he could towards the direction of the sound.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled.

"Get Ron up to the hospital, Hermione!" Alexia yelled and pulled out her wand. "I'll got after him."

"But your arm!"

"No but's Ron! Just go!" Alexia cried and dashed into the brush after Harry.

She caught up to him fairly soon and the twosome followed the whining to the edge of the lake. Alexia felt the air suddenly become colder as they ran down the slope towards the lake shore; but didn't really understand what it meant until-

The yelps of pains came to an abrupt stop as Alexia and Harry made it to the shore. As the got closer, they found out why. Sirius had turned back into a human; his yelping now sounds of moaning.

"No..." he groaned, holding his head. "Please...no..."

It was then that Alexia spotted them. Dementors, a hundred of them at least, were floating in their black shrouds towards them.

"Harry!" Alexia gripped onto her wand tighter.

"I know!" Harry pulled out his wand "Think of something happy!"

Alexia shook her head, trying to rid herself of the fainting feeling inside of her. '_Something happy...think, Lexi, think!' _The pain in her arm was growing worse and she felt the cold more then ever now. She blinked, trying to keep the fog away, but it was getting harder. Harry's cries of the Patronus charm were echoing though her head as she tried focusing on her one happy moment. Christmas. The mistletoe. The kiss. Draco...

She shot out a white stream of light from her wand and fended off the Dementor closest to her. But it wasn't enough. The minute the black ghost vanished, another one slid past her. Her arm began to burn again and tears slid down her face as she collapsed onto the ground. _'No...NO! Get up! You have to get up!'_ But it was no use. She was too drained. Her wand slipped from her hand and Alexia froze up; unable to move. It was over. Alexia felt her eyelids drooping heavily. _'I'm sorry, Draco...'_ she thought as darkness and fear engulfed her. _'I tried...'_ the last thing she remembered before the black consumed all of her was a bright white light coming from the other side of the lake...

* * *

Voices. That was the first thing Alexia noticed when she slowly began to wake up. They were all very slurred and mumbled; mostly from the fact that she was still very groggy. She was trying to make out what was being said, but it was traveling to her brain far too slowly for her liking. She wanted to open her eyes, but Alexia was just far too comfortable in the bed she was in. But then, something caught her ear and Alexia found herself waking up.

"And you're sure you have no idea what caused the Dementors to flee like that, Snape?"

"No Minister, they were gone long before I arrived."

"Amazing. And yet Black, the girl, and Harry were-"

"Unconscious, all of them, but alive. I tied up Black, of course, conjured up stretchers for the others, and immediately brought them back to the castle..."

Alexia's eyes flashed opened as the voices slowly echoed further away. She let out a hiss of pain when she tried leaning on her arm. She glanced down and saw it was now bandaged and set in a cast and sling.

"Perfect," she muttered and sat up the rest of the way in the bed.

It was dark, but she could make out the hospital wing's familiar outline. Near the end of the room, she spotted Ron, his poor, battered leg wrapped up in a cast, his eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. Across from her bed, she spied Hermione and Harry, both awake and looking rather solemn.

"What's going on?" Alexia cringed at how hoarse her voice sounded.

"You're awake!" Hermione jumped up from her bed and ran across to her friend's side. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess," Alexia shrugged. "What about you?"

"We'll live," Harry shrugged. "But that's not the point!" he suddenly became very alert. "We need to talk to Dumbledore right now!"

"Why?" Alexia was standing up from her bed now. "What's happened?"

"They've captured Sirius," Hermione explained. "The Dementors are going to perform the kiss any moment now."

Alexia's eye widened.

"No! Not they can't! We've got to do something!"

Just then, the doors to the Hospital Wing opened, and Dumbledore walked inside. All three of them rushed to his side.

"Headmaster you've got to stop them!" Hermione begged. "They've got the wrong man!"

"It's true sir," Harry nodded. "Sirius is innocent."

"It's Scabbers who did it." Ron called from his bed.

"Scabbers?" Dumbledore asked a bit confused.

Alexia rolled her eyes.

"His rat sir," she explained. "Only it wasn't a rat. It was Peter Pettigrew. He's an animagus sir...and he escaped..."

"And only we know the truth!" Hermione finished. "Please sir, you have to believe us."

"I do, Miss Granger," Dumbledore replied patting her shoulder. "But," he added. "I'm afraid the word of four thirteen year old wizards will convince few others." He began wandering back towards the doors. "Mysterious thing time..." he rambled as a bell tolled midnight. "Powerful, but very dangerous if used the wrong way. Sirius Black is in the top-most cell of the dark tower," he turned back around to face Hermione and Harry. "You know the laws, Miss Granger. You must not be seen. And you would do well I feel to return before this last chime." Another clang from the clock tower echoed through the room. "If not, the consequences might be too ghastly to discuss. If you succeed tonight, more than one innocent life may be spared. Three turns ought to do it I think." Dumbledore had made to the doors and was about to close them when he turned around one last time. "By the way, when in doubt, I find retracing my steps a wise place to begin. Good luck."

And with that, the doors shut behind him.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Ron gaped.

"Sorry Ron," Hermione apologized pulling out a long gold chain out from under her jacket. "But seeing as you can't walk..." She swung the chain around herself, Alexia and Harry. Alexia could see a tiny golden hourglass attached to the chain. Both her and Harry began reaching for it, but Hermione slapped their hands away as she began winding the small pendent around; three times, just like Dumbledore said. Suddenly, the room began to change. Soon, the spinning stopped, and they were standing in an empty, brightly lit hospital wing.

"What just happened?" Harry tried to ask as Hermione removed the chain from over their heads. "Where's Ron?"

"Seven-thirty..." Hermione was muttering. "Where were we at seven thirty?"

"Going to Hagrid's." Alexia replied a bit confused.

"Come on," Hermione grabbed onto Harry and Alexia's arms. "And we can't be seen!"

She dragged them both down the hall and out the door, across the courtyard and out over to the bridge.

"Hermione!" Harry was panting when they finally stopped running. "Hermione wait! Hermione can you please tell me what it is we're doing?"

Alexia held up a hand signaling him to be quiet. Harry looked a bit annoyed, but then suddenly noticed something odd. There, a few feet away from where they were hiding, was a sight that was out of the ordinary.

"That's us," Harry gasped.

Alexia nodded, seeing themselves confronting Draco and the others.

"This is not normal..."

Hermione and Alexia pushed him back behind the wall.

"This is a Time Turner, Harry." Hermione pointed to the hourglass around her neck. "McGonagall gave it to me first term. This is how I've been getting to my lessons all year."

"That's why you kept popping out of nowhere all the time!" Alexia exclaimed.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"So we've gone back in time?" Harry asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes," Hermione replied. "Dumbledore wanted us to return to this moment." They all turned back around to where their others selves were. "Clearly something happened here he wants us to change."

Just then the smack of Hermione's punch was heard. Alexia had to hold back another laugh.

"Good punch," Harry noted.

"Thanks," Hermione smiled.

Alexia barely had time to hide behind the barrier as Draco and his friends began running towards them. She was too distracted by the conversation going on in her head.

_**'I just got punched in the face! How do you think I feel?'**_

Alexia quickly found the chain to her memory stone and studied it carefully.

"I guess that means there's two of you too," she whispered.

_**'You big baby! Just go up to the Hospital Wing!'**_

"Better turn it off so he doesn't get confused," she muttered quietly and recited the spell to deactivate the stone from working.

"Alexia, come on!" Hermione's voice called.

"Coming!" Alexia stood from her hiding place, slipping her necklace back under her blouse and followed after her friends.

"Look," Harry smiled pointing down to Hagrid's hut. "Buckbeak's still alive!"

"Of course..." Alexia smiled. "Remember what Dumbledore said?"

"That's right!" Hermione's eye lit up. "He said if we succeed, more than one innocent life can be spared."

Harry nodded and followed the girls down the slope and over to the patch of pumpkins in Hagrid's garden.

Just as they were out of sight, Alexia caught sight of Fudge and the others walking towards the hut.

"Dumbledore's coming," she muttered.

"I better hurry..."

"No Harry!" Hermione pulled him back. "Fudge has to see Buckbeak before we take him. Otherwise he'll think Hagrid set him free."

Harry sighed and nodded, and continued to watch their other selves through the window.

"Scabbers!" they heard Ron cry. "You're alive!"

"That's Pettigrew..." Harry glared.

"Harry, no, you can't!" Alexia begged.

"That's the man who betrayed my parents, Alexia!" Harry protested. "You don't expect me to just sit here-"

"Yes, you must!" Hermione interrupted and pulled him and Alexia closer to the hut. "You're in Hagrid's hut right now. If you go bursting inside," Hermione explained, "you'll think you've gone mad! Awful things can happen to wizards who meddle with time, Harry. We can't be seen."

"Fudge is coming," Alexia pointed out again, jerking her thumb towards him.

"But we aren't leaving..." Hermione pointed out, puzzled. "Why aren't we leaving?"

Just then, both girls noticed a stone sitting on top of the pumpkin next to them. Instantly, Hermione grabbed it, stood up, and hurled it through the open window. SMASH! The sound of the glass jar inside the hut was heard as the stone landed.

"Are you mad?" Harry yelled, but the girls weren't listening.

Alexia found another rock and chucked it inside and thud! It hit the other Harry in the back of the head.

"Ow..." Harry groaned, rubbing the back of his scalp. "That hurt!"

"Sorry," Alexia apologized sheepishly.

"Come on, we need to hide before we come out the door!" Hermione ushered her friends into the grove of trees behind them and just in time too as they saw themselves, along with Ron, exit the back door and slip behind the pumpkin pile where, only seconds before, they were hiding.

"Is that really what my hair looks like from the back?" Hermione's voice wondered out loud.

"Hermione!"

"Get back!"

Harry and Alexia pulled their friend back behind the tree, a branch snapping as they did so.

The other Hermione turned to look behind her.

"What?" the other Harry asked.

"I thought I just saw...never mind."

"Let's go!" They heard Ron whine and held their breaths as they watched themselves run up the hill and out of sight.

They sighed with relief and went back to freeing Buckbeak.

"Go Harry!" Harry nodded at Hermione and made his way over to where the Hippogriff was sitting.

The large creature noticed. Harry slowly bowed, and after slurping up the rest of his ferret, Buckbeak bowed his head back. Harry smiled and slipped the chain off of the post and start to pull.

"Come on, Buckbeak!" he whispered. "We need to go!"

Nothing. The stubborn bird wouldn't budge. Just then, Alexia got an idea.

"Hermione!" she nudged her friend and pointed over to the pile of dead ferrets sitting in front of them.

"Perfect!" Hermione grabbed the whole pile of them, and began dangling one of the ferrets in front of Buckbeak.

"Come on!" she cried. "Come and get the nice dead ferret!"

It got Buckbeak's attention and he stood and began to follow. Hermione flew it up into the air and the large beak snapped around it and gulped the ferret down happily. Harry, Alexia and Hermione lead Buckbeak away when the back door suddenly opened. All three of them froze. They were caught.


	26. Chapter 26

**_Hey everyone! I am SORRY for keeping you all waiting for an update! But happy to say, I finished another chapter! And it DOESN'T END in a cliff-hanger! Awesome, right? Enjoy!_**

**_PS: I saw a 'Deathly Hallows' t-shirt at HotTopic a few days ago! I GOT SO EXCITED! :D  
_**

* * *

Chapter 26

"Oh no..." Alexia closed her eyes, waiting for the blow, but it never came.

She slowly opened her eyes back up, and noticed that Dumbledore was showing Fudge something in the opposite direction. She held her breath as she helped her friends drag Buckbeak inside the trees; just in time.

Fudge had just turned around.

"Where is it?" he gaped, astonished. "I saw the beast, just now! Not a moment ago!"

"How extraordinary!" Dumbledore mused.

Alexia held back a laugh as she watched from her hiding spot.

"Come now, Dumbledore!" The minister exclaimed. "Someone's obviously released him!"

"Professor, I swear, I didn't!" the heard Hagrid cry.

"I'm quite sure the Minister isn't suggesting that you had anything to do with it, Hagrid. How could you? You've been with us all along."

"Well, we should search the grounds-"

"Search the skies, if you must Minister," Dumbledore retorted. "But I believe that creature is long gone." he turned to the executioner. "My apologies, but I'm afraid your services are not longer required."

That was their cue. Hermione and Alexia started running into the forrest with Harry and Buckbeak close behind them. The sun slowly began to set, and by the time they reach the Whomping Willow, it was dark.

"So, now what?" Harry asked after he made sure Buckbeak was all right.

"We save Sirius," Hermione replied simply.

"And how exactly are we going to do that?" Alexia wondered.

"No idea..."

"I was afraid you were going to say that," Alexia rolled her eyes.

"Look," Hermione pointed over to the tree. "There's Lupin."

As the Whomping Willow began to move at the sight of him, Professor Lupin poked a long stick at a knot on the side of tree; paralyzing it just long enough for him to slip inside.

"Wait 'til Fred and George hear about that..." Alexia giggled.

"Sh," Harry whispered.

"Now Snape's coming..." Hermione muttered.

The threesome watched until he was inside before all sitting down on the grass.

"And now we wait," Harry sighed.

"Yes," Hermione nodded. "Now we wait."

Alexia leaned back against a tree near her and let out a small groan. All this running around was starting to take toll on her arm. She carefully slipped the sling off and gingerly began running her fingers along the cast.

"Is your arm hurting again?" Hermione asked, a bit worried.

"Just twinges a bit," Alexia replied.

"Maybe bringing you along wasn't such a good idea," Harry sighed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alexia asked a bit put-off.

"I'm just saying that you should have stayed behind," Harry explained. "You're hurt."

"My arm's broken Harry, not my leg," Alexia muttered a bit angry. "I'm fine."

"Maybe he's right, Alexia," Hermione said gently. "When we come out, maybe you should stay behi-"

"And what?" Alexia glared "Watch after Buckbeak?" she looked behind her and watched at he caught a bat in his mouth in mid-air. "I think he's capable of watching out for himself..."

"Look, Lex," Harry sighed, running his hand though his hair. "I just..."

"What, Harry?" Alexia asked cooly.

"Before, down at the lake," he explained. "Those Dementors...I saw what it did to you. I saw the pain in your face. I...I don't want them to do that again. I don't want you getting hurt more than you need to."

Alexia blinked in surprise.

"Oh..." she lowered her head a bit embarrassed. "I..." she giggled a little nervously. "Thanks, Harry..." she smiled sheepishly. "I...I'll stay behind."

"Thanks, Lex." Harry patted her shoulder and smiled.

Alexia smiled back, but then her face became a bit confused.

"Harry?" she asked suddenly.

"Mm?"

"Do...do you remember," She curled her legs up in front of her and put her head against them. "Down by the lake with Sirius...across, on the other shore bank..."

Harry beamed.

"Yeah, I saw someone too. Whoever it was made the Dementors go away."

"The Patronus charm," Alexia muttered. "That's what that bright light was!"

"I heard Snape talking to Dumbledore about it," Hermione pointed out. "According to him, only a really powerful wizard could have conjured it." she gave Harry a knowing smile.

"It was my dad," Harry grinned. "It was my dad who did it."

"Your...your dad?" Alexia looked at her friend, confused.

"But Harry, your dad is-"

"Dead, I know." Harry answered sharply. "I just am telling you what I saw..."

Hermione and Alexia shared a glance before nodding; not wanting to press Harry any further.

"Here we come!" Alexia called, suddenly.

The others turned and watched as shadows began to crawl out from under the Whomping Willow. Harry's green eyes suddenly shifted to where his other self and Sirius were talking.

"You see Sirius talking to me there?" he asked the girls.

"Mmhm," they both nodded.

"He's asking me to come and live with him."

"Oh Harry!" Alexia cried happily.

"That's great." Hermione smiled.

"When we free him," Harry said with a whimsical smile "I'll never have to go back to the Dursley's. It'll just be me and him. We can live in the country. Someplace where we can see the sky." He looked back at the girls and grinned. "I think he'll like that after all those years in Azkaban."

Just then, the light from the moon reached them and a loud howl pierced through the silence.

"Let's go," Harry pulled Hermione along but then stopped to look back at Alexia. "Stay here."

"I'm not a two-year old, Harry," Alexia rolled her eyes. "I'll make sure Buckbeak's okay. Now go!"

Harry nodded and Hermione and him ran out of sight. Alexia rushed back over to the hippogriff. He looked up just as another bat was slurped down his mouth.

"Ugh," Alexia shuttered. "So gross..."

Buckbeak just nudged her head playfully. Alexia couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay, okay," she giggled, patting his head. "I guess you need to eat something..." she let out a sigh. "I'm sorry all of this had to happen to you, buddy." she muttered into his feathers. "I know you didn't mean to hurt Draco. His dad's just a bloody stuck-up snob who think he can get away with everything."

Just then, Buckbeak's head shot up as a loud howl was heard in the distance. Alexia had also heard it and her face fell.

"Oh no..." she breathed.

Alexia climbed on top of Buckbeak and galloped off towards the noise, praying that she wouldn't be too late.

The howling became louder as they rushed towards the noise. Soon, Alexia spotted Harry and Hermione pinned against a tree; the werewolf's snapping jaw only centimeters away. With a loud screech, Buckbeak swooped down in front of the werewolf, rearing Alexia off as he stood on his hind legs. The threesome watched as Buckbeak began slashing the air with his claws; inches from the werewolf's face. With rage glittering in it's sickly yellow eyes, the wolf howled and sprinted away.

"That was so scary!" Hermione shuttered hugging Harry tightly.

"Poor Professor Lupin is having a really tough night." Harry sighed, then looked over to Alexia. "You okay?" he asked helping his friend up.

"Fine," Alexia replied.

"Thanks for saving us," Hermione smiled.

"No problem," Alexia smiled back.

Just then, a chill wind brushed past them, and as they gazed upwards, the spotted black shadows flying across the moon.

"Dementors," Alexia breathed.

"Sirius..." Harry muttered. He grabbed both of the girl's hands. "C'mon!"

The ran as fast as they could down towards the lake, and froze as they saw the Dementors flying around their other selves.

"This is horrible," Hermione's voice wavered at the sight.

"Don't worry, my dad will come!" Harry's voice was confident.

"Harry..." Alexia felt her arm burning again. "I don't think he's coming..."

"No! He will come!" Harry cried. "He will!"

"Harry..." Hermione tried one last time to convince him. "You're dying...all 3 of you."

Harry blinked, suddenly, and pulled out his wand; dashing towards the bank of the lake.

"Harry!" they girls cried.

But Harry wasn't listening. He pointed his wand right at the dementors and yelled, "_EXPECTO PATRONUM!_" as loud as he could. A wisp of silver escaped his wand, hovering like a mist then expanded into the image of a silver-white stag. Everything became illuminated in light as the girls watched as the Dementors began to retreat from across the lake.

Harry waited, still as a statue, until each and every one was gone. Then he simply let his arm drop, panting heavily.

"He did it." Alexia grinned.

"Come on Harry!" Hermione's voice echoed. "We have to go."

Harry nodded and ran back over to the girls, just as Professor Snape appeared on the other side of the lake.


	27. Chapter 27

**_Hey everyone! I am SORRY for keeping you all waiting for an update! With college starting up again, I have been SWAMPED with classes, homework...and this little thing I'd like to call Human vs. Zombies. (Heh. SUCH a fun game...) But I'm happy to say that I FINALLY finished the next chapter of the story! Hope you all enjoy it! And don't worry, Draco/Alexia goodness will be coming back soon...I promise!_**

**_Enjoy this until then! :D  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 27

"Remember where he is locked up?" Alexia asked as they reached Buckbeak.

"The dark tower," Hermione replied climbing onto the hippogriff's back. "Highest dungeon."

"Right," Harry nodded and also climbed up onto Buckbeak's back. "C'mon Lex, get on!" He was holding his hand out to her.

"Wait," Alexia hesitated. "Are you sure we're all going to fit on him?"

"Of course!" Harry sighed a bit frustrated.

"I don't wanna take any chances," Alexia explained.

"Then how are you supposed to come with us?" Hermione asked.

"Easy." Alexia grinned and pulled out something from her pocket. "I can ride on this." She held up a small, miniature figure of what appeared to be a broom.

"You shrunk your broom?" the others both cried.

"It comes in handy," Alexia grinned and with a flick of her wrist, the mini broom expanded to it's original size. "Never know when I might need it. Like right now."

"You sure you can fly with your arm?" Harry asked as Alexia mounted her broom.

"I'll be fine," Alexia said back and kicked off the ground and into the air. _'If Draco could do it, so can I.'_ she thought to herself as she flew off towards the castle; Buckbeak close behind her.

"You two were right about before!" Harry suddenly yelled. "It wasn't my dad I saw earlier! It was me!" he laughed. "I saw myself conjuring the patronus! I knew I could do it this time because, well, I'd already done it!" he laughed again and looked over at the girls. "Does that make any sense?"

"Not a bit!" Alexia called back, confused.

"No!" Hermione cried at the same time, clutching onto Harry tightly and let out a small scream as Buckbeak swooped downwards towards the castle.

They landed on the platform in front of Sirius' cell, Alexia floating behind them. Sirius jumped to his feet, shocked.

"How did?"

"No time to explain." Alexia called back "We gotta get you out here."

Hermione jumped down from Buckbeak's back and pointed her wand at the iron bars of the cell.

"_BOMBARDA!_" she yelled and the door flew off its hinges in an explosion of dust. Sirius was free.

"Let's go!" Alexia cried.

Sirius grabbed onto Harry's arm and pulled himself up in front of his Godson. As quickly as they landed, the foursome took off into the night sky, leaving nothing but a destroyed prison cell door as evidence.

"You truly are your father's son, Harry!" Sirius cried with a laugh as they soared back to the courtyard. "Only James would go to such lengths to rescue an old coot like me!"

Harry laughed as they flew back to the ground.

Alexia could help but crack a smirk as she landed in the courtyard below. She grinned triumphantly as she leaned against her broom.

"Beat that, Draco," she chuckled.

A hoot of excitement echoed from above and Alexia watched with a smile as Buckbeak and company landed a few feet away from her.

"I will be forever grateful for this," Sirius was saying as he helped Hermione down. He turned and nodded his head to Alexia. "To all three of you."

"I want to come with you," Harry said back, a bit desperately.

"One day, perhaps," Sirius replied back with a sad smile. "For some time my life will be too unpredictable. Besides," Sirius placed his hands on Harry's shoulders. "You're meant to be here."

"But," Harry protested "You're innocent!"

"And you know it!" Sirius said assuringly. "And for now, that'll do."

Harry slumped down onto the stone bench behind him. Alexia leaned against the pillar nearest to her and let out a drained sigh. She could feel the adrenaline finally wearing out. She smiled over at Harry as his Godfather embraced him into one final hug before departing.

"You know," Sirius mused at Alexia and Hermione as he steadied himself on Buckbeak's back "You two really are two of the brightest witches I have ever met."

Alexia and Hermione both smiled.

"I'll miss you!" Harry yelled as Sirius galloped away.

"I'll see you again soon!" Sirius called back. "I promise!"

With that, Buckbeak swooped up into the air and soared off into the night.

"We need to go," Hermione tapped Harry's arm as the bell chimed midnight.

Harry nodded and Alexia hurriedly shrunk her broom back into her pocket as they bolted back to the Hospital Wing door.

Upon arriving there, they spotted Dumbledore standing there, his back turned to them.

"We did it sir," Harry called. "He's free."

Dumbledore turned around and sent them a mischievous grin.

"Did what?" he asked, a twinkle in his eyes.

The threesome hid a grin and slipped inside the hospital.

"Good night!" Dumbledore called as they closed the door.

Alexia nearly choked with laughter at the sight of Ron sitting on his bed, gaping.

"You were there...and now you're there..but you were there!" he was pointing and whining.

"What was that, Ron?"Alexia asked with a grin.

"What's he talking about, Harry?" Hermione asked Harry with a laugh.

"No idea," Harry chuckled. "Honestly Ron, how can you be in two places at once?"

"Don't give me that!" Ron cried as the other laughed. "I saw you disappear!"

Alexia just kept grinning as she sat down at the end of her bed and began to fiddle with her necklace chain.

Just then, the hospital doors whipped open again, causing the foursome to jump, and they turned to see a very angry Professor Snape, a protesting Madame Pompfrey and a very quiet Dumbledore inside the doorway.

"YOU!" Snape growled and grabbed Harry by the collar of his shirt. "What did you do?"

"Do what?" Harry gasped.

"Don't give me that boy!" Snape glared. "I know you had something to do with it!"

"Severus, please!" Madame Pompfrey. "How could they have helped Black escape?"

Alexia's eyes went wide. _'Oh we're dead...'_ she thought.

"Poppy is quite right, Severus," Dumbledore nodded. "I just left this room not two minutes ago."

"He's right, sir," Hermione spoke up. "We've been here the entire time."

Snape didn't look at all convinced.

"We would have needed to be in two places at once to make you accusation true," Alexia said with a brave bravado. "Which," she added with a small smirk "I think you know sir, is quite impossible."

Snape turn and glared at her.

"Watch your mouth, girl," he threatened, and then turned back to Harry. "I'll find out what you did Potter." he pointed his finger at Harry's nose.

"Come now, Severus," Dumbledore said, ever the patient one.

Snape reluctantly followed the headmaster out the door, but not before shooting one last glare at Harry. Madame Pompfrey let out a large sigh.

"Well!" she cried. "I can finally look after my patients in peace now! Back in bed! All of you!"

The threesome shared a victorious smile and quietly went back to their beds. Mission accomplished.


	28. Chapter 28

**_AHHHHHH! OH MY GOSH! I'm soooooooooo sorry for not updating in ages! College has been slowly taking my life away, but TA DA! I have a chapter up now! And guess what? PRISONER OF AZKABAN IS COMPLETE! I finally can get to work on 'Goblet of Fire' (aka, part 2!) of my story! I'm SUPER HAPPY! :D Hope you like the new chapter!_**

* * *

Chapter 28

It was around noon the next day that the foursome were released from the hospital wing, only to be greeted with a nearly- deserted castle.

"Must have all gone to Hogsmede," Alexia guessed as they walked down the corridors.

"C'mon," Hermione suggested. "Let's all go down to the lake."

Harry and Ron nodded in agreement, but Alexia shook her head, saying she was going to go back to the Common Room and shower. The others just nodded and shooed her away, and she continued to walk back to her room.

She made it down three more corridors before an arm had grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug.

Alexia had yelped, but relaxed a bit when she saw who had hugged her.

"Hello to you too, Draco." She laughed.

"I missed you."

"Same," Alexia pulled away from the hug and smiled.

Draco had smiled back, but then frowned upon seeing Alexia's arm in the sling.

"Your arm," Draco brushed his hand over the cast. "What happened to you? I heard you were in the hospital wing, but-"

"I fell," she replied quickly. "Landed on my arm."

"Really?" Draco cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes, really!"

"I'm not convinced," Draco crossed his arms again and leaned in towards her. "Considering that you look like a right mess."

"Well," Alexia looked down at her wrinkled clothes and torn and muddied jeans, a bit nervously. "there was a little more to the story than that..."

"Uh-huh..." Draco nodded, hiding a smile. "Does this 'something else' have to do with why this," Draco fingered Alexia's necklace chain between his fingers, the memory stone laying flat in his palm. "has been turned off?"

"It- it was off?" Alexia's eyes widened.

"Mmhm," Draco nodded, amused at her flustered state. "I tried talking to you all morning, and you wouldn't respond."

"Sorry," Alexia apologized.

"Now that I know you're all right, I think I deserve some answers, don't you?"

Alexia bit her lip and shut her eyes in defeat.

"Fine, you win," she sighed, sitting on the window ledge behind her. "You know that Sirius Black escaped last night, right?"

"Mm," Draco nodded.

"I know why," Alexia explained, trying to ease him into the situation.

"You do?" Draco quirked an eyebrow. "How?"

"I helped."

"You what?" Draco's eyes widened.

"Will you calm down?" Alexia sighed. "It's not as bad as it sounds!"

"How can helping Sirius Black escape not be bad?" Draco huffed, sitting down next to her.

"He's innocent, that's why!"

"Innocent?" Draco scoffed. "How can he-"

"Will you shut up and let me explain?" Alexia rolled her eyes with a laugh.

"Fine," Draco folded his arms with a scowl. "Start talking."

Alexia took a deep breath, and braced herself for the long story ahead...

* * *

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

Alexia finished her story, expecting Draco to say something. Instead, he just sat there, gaping.

"I-" he stuttered. "I really don't know what to say, exactly." he shrugged. "It's quite a lot to take in."

"I understand," Alexia nodded.

"All this time," he muttered "He was innocent. And Pettigrew was Weasley's pet all these years!" he exclaimed. "Hiding in plain sight! Bloody rat."

"Pun not intended, I gather?" Alexia teased.

"Ha ha," Draco rolled his eyes.

"Sorry," Alexia giggled.

"And Lupin a werewolf," Draco shook his head, still a bit confused. "It just-it doesn't-" he sighed, flustered. "As I said. It's a lot to register. Then again, it explains why Snape was so upset in Potions this morning..."

Alexia couldn't help a small smirk appear on her face.

"I bet he was," she mused.

"Oh lay off," Draco nudged her good shoulder, clearing finding the situation anything but amusing.

"Sorry," Alexia chuckled.

"He's probably gone and told everyone by now," Draco sighed, his fingers playing with Alexia's hand.

"Not surprising," Alexia sighed sadly, laying her head on Draco's shoulder.

"I bet Lupin's already packing..."

"Sad," Alexia frowned. "From what I hear, he was the best DADA teacher you lot have had."

"Hate to admit it," Draco drawled. "But yeah, he was."

"I should probably go," Alexia sighed, a but reluctantly, lifting her head up. "I'm starving and I really need to change."

Draco chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, good idea."

"I'll see you later then?"

"Yes," Draco nodded. "Oh, and Lexi?"

"Mm?" Alexia stopped and turned back around.

"Turn your stone back on, okay?" he asked with a bit of a pathetic smile.

Alexia laughed.

"Yeah, I will."

* * *

The dinner table was filled with hustle and bustle that night. Harry had come into the Great Hall with the news Alexia had indeed predicted. Lupin had resigned.

"I went to his office," Harry explained, sadly. "Said Snape accidentally let slip about what he was. It didn't take long for the news to spread, so he resigned."

"Rotten luck," Ron muttered.

"But the safest thing, if you think about it," Hermione pointed out.

"I s'pose," Ron shrugged. "Still, it's sad."

"Wonder what they'll give us next year?" Seamus wondered aloud.

"Maybe a vampire!" Dean suggest hopefully.

"I hope not!" Alexia laughed.

No one at Hogwarts, apart from the foursome plus Draco and Dumbledore, knew what happened the night Sirius had escaped. All through the rest of term, right up until they had gotten their exam grades back, people had been speculating ideas on what had happened. All gossip, of course, still, Alexia could see how much it hurt Harry to think of what might have been had Pettigrew not escaped.

When exam results were posted at the end of term, Alexia was quite pleased to see she, along with most of her friends, had passed every class. She was especially surprised that she got a passing grade in Potions, seeing that Snape had been out to get her, Harry, Ron and Hermione since Sirius had escaped.  
Meanwhile, Gryffindor, thanks to their success at the Quidditch Cup this year, was crowned the winner of the House championship, making it their third year to win, according to the Twins. This meant that at the end of term, the feast in the Great Hall had been celebrated amongst gold and crimson decorations, and also that the Gryffindor table was the nosiest of the bunch as the celebrated their victory.

As the Hogwarts Express was getting ready to pull out of the station the following morning, Alexia found herself hidden in a small alcove with Draco.

"I'm going to miss you," Alexia smiled sadly.

"I know the feeling," Draco hugged her. "Not seeing that lovely face of yours..." he teased tapping his finger against her nose.

Alexia blushed and bit the side of her mouth with a shy smile.

"You'll write though, won't you?" she asked, hopefully.

"If you like," Draco nodded.

"Very much," Alexia smiled, but then glanced back at the other students. "I should go," she sighed. "I told Harry that I'd sit with him and the others."

"Yeah," Draco sighed. "I should go find Blaise."

"Until next year?" Alexia asked, with a teary smile.

Draco replied with a small kiss to her forehead, and one last hug, before replying with a silent 'yes' inside of her head.

Alexia slipped away, back into the crowd of students, until she found Harry, Ron and Hermione waving her over to them.

"There you are!" Ron exclaimed.

"Sorry," Alexia apologized. "Got a bit lost."

"Well c'mon then!" Hermione urged. "Let's go find a seat, I have something to tell you all."

When all four of them were comfortably situated inside the train compartment, Hermione sprung the news to her friends.

"I went to see Professor McGonagall this morning, just before breakfast. I've decided to drop Muggle Studies."

"What?" Alexia gaped.

"But you've passed your exam with three hundred and twenty percent!" Ron added.

"I know," Hermione sighed, "but I can't stand another year like this one. That Time-Turner," she explained with another sigh. "It was driving me mad. I've handed it in. Without Muggle Studies and Divination, I'll be able to have a normal schedule again."

"I _still_ can't_ believe_ you didn't tell us about it," Ron said, a but grumpy. "I mean, we're _supposed_ to be your friends!"

"I promised I wouldn't tell anyone," Hermione said with a severe voice.

She glanced over at Harry, who was watching Hogwarts slowly disappear from the view out the window.

"Oh cheer up, Harry!" Hermione said sadly.

"I'm okay," Harry replied quickly. _'Too quickly'_ Alexia thought. "Just thinking about the holidays." Harry explained.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about them too," Ron said. "Harry, you've got to come and stay with us. I'll fix it up with mum and dad, then I'll call you. I know how to used a fellytone now-"

"It's called a telephone, Ron!" Alexia corrected him with a laugh.

"Honestly," Hermione rolled her eyes. "You should be taking Muggle Studies..."

Ron wasn't listening, he was still talking to Harry about the summer.

'It's the Quidditch World Cup this summer! How about it, Harry? Come and stay, and we'll go and see it! Dad can usually get tickets from work." then he turned to the girls. "And, of course, you two are also invited." he added as an afterthought.

"Yeah," Harry's mood definitely seemed to improve as he talked aloud. "I bet the Dursleys'd be pleased to let me come, especially after what I did to Aunt Marge."

After this, the foursome were in a much happier mood and after a few games of Exploding Snap and lunch (without anything chocolate, thank you!), they were all getting slightly bored. They were, until Alexia noticed that Hermione was looking behind Harry's shoulder, rather curiously.

"Hermione?" she asked. "What is it?"

"There's something out the window," Hermione replied.

"What?" Harry turned around to see a rather small gray ball of fluff was bobbing in and out of sight on the other side of the glass. He stood, trying to get a better look, and saw that it was an owl, carrying a letter that was much too big for it. Harry quickly pulled down the window, stuck his hand out and grabbed it. He pulled his arm back, carefully, the owl dropping the letter in Harry's lap, and proceeded to jumping around the compartment, obviously very pleased that it successfully completed its task, until it found itself in Ron's lap and huffed out a small exhausted sigh and decided to rest.

"It likes you, Ron," Alexia giggled.

"Guess so," Ron shrugged, patting the owl's tiny head.

"Who is the letter from, Harry?" Alexia asked.

Harry picked up the letter and ripped it open. Immediately a huge grin appeared on his face.

"It's from Sirius!" he shouted with delight.

"What?" the others cried excitedly. "Read it!"

_Dear Harry,_  
_I hope this finds you before you reach your aunt and uncle. I don't know whether they're used to owl post._  
_Buckbeak and I are in hiding. I won't tell you where, in case this owl falls into the wrong hands. I have some doubt about his reliability, but he is the best I could find, and he did seem eager for the job._  
_I believe the dementors are still searching for me, but they haven't a hope of finding me here. I am planning to allow some Muggles to glimpse me soon, a long way from Hogwarts, so that the security on the castle will be lifted._  
_There's something else I never got around to telling you during our brief meeting. It was I who send you the Firebolt-_

"Ha!" Hermione grinned triumphantly. "See? I told you it was from him!"  
"Yes, but he hadn't jinxed it, had he?" Ron pointed out. "Yeow!" The tiny owl, now hooting happily in his hand, and nibbled on of his fingers in what it seemed to think was an pleasant way. Alexia had laughed at Ron's slight pout and urged Harry to keep reading.

_Please consider the broom as thirteen birthdays' worth of presents from your godfather._  
_I am enclosing something else for you, which I think will make your next year at Hogwarts more enjoyable._  
_If you ever need me, send word. Your owl will find me._  
_I'll write again soon._  
_Sirius_

Harry looked inside the envelope. There was another piece of paper inside. He read it through quickly and grinned. The note read:

_I, Sirius Black, Harry Potter's godfather, hereby give him permission to visit Hogsmede on weekends._

"That'll be good enough for Dumbledore!" Harry cried happily.

He looked back down at his godfather's letter.

"Hang on, there's a P.S..."

_I thought your friend Ron might like to keep this owl, as it's my fault he no longer has a rat._

Ron's eyes grew wide with shock. The tiny owl was still sitting in his hand, hooting away happily.

"Keep him?" he said uncertainly. He looked closely at the owl for a moment; unsure what to do. But with a sigh, he finally nodded and smiled. "Oh all right. He's mine."

The others had laughed.

Harry had read and reread Sirius' letter all the way back to King's Cross station. Alexia had laughed when, even when he was coming off the train, the now wrinkled piece of parchment was clutched in his hand and stayed there the entire way back through the barrier and onto the other side. She watched him go, along with Hermione and Ron over to their proper families, getting a hug goodbye from both, before getting lifted up into the air by both the Twins, causing her to laugh.

"Put me down, you two!" she grinned as her feet felt pavement again. She hugged her friends tightly. "I'll miss you two."

"Likewise," the had both said.

"But if all goes to plan, you will be seeing me again very soon," Alexia grinned.

"Brilliant!" the Twins grinned.

"Alexia!" a voice cried.

She turned and smiled when she caught sight of her parents waving at her. She had waved back before turning back around, just in time to see Harry talking to his uncle.

"It's a letter from my Godfather," she heard Harry say.

"Godfather?" Harry's uncle sputtered. "You haven't got a godfather!"

"Yes I have," Harry replied, a huge grin on his face. "He was my mum and dad's best friend. He's a convicted murderer, but he's broken out of wizard prison and he's on the run. He likes to keep in touch with me though...keep up with my news...check if I'm happy..."

Alexia had burst out laughing at Harry's uncle's terrified face. She had given everyone one last hug goodbye before walking back towards her family. As she did so, she caught a glimpse of a head of blonde hair in the crowd. She smiled and pressed her stone to her neck.

_'Be seeing you' _she whispered to him in her head.

_'Bye' _he had whispered back.

She had looked up, just in time to see Draco smiling at her. She had smiled back and quickly turn back to her parents.

"Hi mum, hi dad."

"Hello darling!" her mother had kissed her cheek while her father greeted her with a hug. "You must tell us everything!"

And, walking between them, Alexia began her tale of school, and how much she was going to miss it...

* * *

_**And there you have it, dear readers. Alexia's first year at Hogwarts, completed. Review!**_


	29. Chapter 29

Part 2: The Goblet of Fire  
Chapter 1

It was a long summer and Alexia Mason was bored. She woke up every morning, worked at her family's bookshop until the early evening, ate dinner, slept, repeat. For a fourteen-year old witch, she was tired of the same old muggle routine. She was ready to go back to school, see her friends, and actually do something exciting.  
She had gotten letters throughout the summer, and those pleased her more than anything. Especially letters from a certain blonde boy named Draco Malfoy who, over her previous year at Hogwarts, she became very close to, despite the fact that most of her friends hated him.  
As August began, Alexia got a boat load of letters from her friends, filled with news. A thank-you letter from Harry about his birthday present she sent him, a long detailed letter from Hermione about her trip to the Forest of Dean that she had taken with her parents, a joke book from Fred and George, letters from her friends Alaynna and Elysia saying that they, along with the other girls from her old school were coming to Hogwarts this year, a letter from Draco saying how bored he was and how much he missed her, and finally, much to Alexia's delight, she received a letter from her friend Ron, inviting her to join him and his family to go and watch the Quidditch World Cup that was happening during the last week of Summer Holidays. She had excitedly accepted the invitation.

She had quickly packed up her trunks with her school books, clothes, uniform, and other random magical items she needed and impatiently counted down the days until she was leaving for the Weasley's.

It wasn't a long wait. At around noon on a sunny Friday, a loud knock was heard at her front door. She had bounded up from her seat on the sofa, the book had she had been reading forgotten on one of the cushions, and made a mad dash for the door.

"I got it mum!" she yelled as her hand reached for the brass handle.

She opened the door and grinned widely at who she found waiting for her. Two red-headed, freckle-faced, blue eyed boys with identical grinning faces were there on her door step.

"Fred!" Alexia exclaimed "George!"

"Alexia!" The twins cried back and grabbed her into a hug.

"I've missed you guys!" she smiled as they walked inside.

"We've missed you too, Lex." Fred replied ruffling her hair.

"Is it just you two?" Alexia asked them, looking behind them.

"Yeah," George nodded. "Just us. You're not disappointed, are you?"

"What?" Alexia laughed. "Of course not!" she linked arms with them. "My two best friends in the whole world coming to save me from the boredom that has been my summer? No. Definitely not disappointed."

"Well c'mon then," Fred smiled. "Let's get your things and get you back to the Burrow."

"Right," Alexia nodded. "My stuff's all up in my room."

The threesome began clomping up the stairs when a question arose from Alexia.

"So," she asked. "What have you two been up to this Summer?"

"Well," the both looked at her with mischievous grins.

"We've been working on plans for our joke shoppe." George replied.

"Joke shoppe?" Alexia quirked her eyebrow as she led them down the hallway to her room.

"Yeup," Fred nodded. "Been working on ideas for prank candies and stuff all summer. Gotten a few pretty good ideas, haven't we George?" Fred grinned at his brother.

"Mmhm," George nodded. "That we have brother of mine." he clapped a hand on Alexia's shoulders. "We've been testing candies on all the garden gnomes around our house. They all passed with flying colours!"

"Except the toffee," Fred pointed out. "We're still looking for a candidate for testing."

"Well don't look at me!" Alexia defended herself. "As much as I support you're idea, I will NOT be your test dummy!"

Both the Twins laughed.

"Oh honestly, Lex," Fred rolled his eyes. "Like we would do that to you!"

"Yeah nut," George ruffled her red curls. "We'd only test it on you if we didn't like you!"

"Didn't like me, eh?" Alexia mused with a grin. "In that case...I think I might have just the person."

"Oh?" both the Twins looked interested. "Do tell."

"Well," Alexia began, as she opened the door to her bedroom. "Have you gone to pick up Harry yet?" she asked with a sly grin.

"No," George shook his head.

"Not yet," Fred added. "Dad, Ron and I were going to get him tomorrow."

"Perfect!" Alexia's grin grew wider as her plan was falling into place. "Boys...I do believe I have the perfect prank to pull on Harry's cousin!"

* * *

All the way back to the Burrow, (traveling by broom. Alexia wasn't a fan of floo powder.) the threesome had schemed and planned just how Fred was going to get Harry's dreadful cousin, Dudley, to fall for their brilliant scheme. By the time they had landed on the front lawn of the house, they had successfully oame up with a plan.

"Well," Fred had opened the door leading into the kitchen of the burrow. "Here we are."

"It's not much," George shrugged, pulling Alexia's trunk behind him. "But it's home."

Alexia beamed at the sight of the house. If you were to asked Alexia how she thought the Burrow looked like she would have described it a such. It looked to be, at one time, a large stone garage, but with extra rooms added here and there until it was seven stories high and so slanted that it had to be held up by magic. Four, or five, Alexia couldn't tell, chimneys were perched on top of the bright red roof, and a lopsided sign stuck in the ground near the front porch that read THR BURROW.

As she entered inside the house, Alexia's grin grew even wider. Everywhere she turned, there was some little detail that made the burrow feel like home. The clock on the wall depicting where each of the members of the Weasley family were, a family photo sitting on the mantle of the fireplace, the winding staircase that lead up to the bedrooms that seemed to go on forever; it was perfect.

"It's brilliant!" Alexia grinned. "I wish my house was like this!"

"Fred! George!" a voice cried from upstairs. "Is that you?"

"Yes mum!" the Twins called back.

There was a thumping noise heard from upstairs, and soon, Mrs. Weasley appeared in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room. Molly Weasley was a pleasantly plump woman with a beaming smile and frizzy red hair. But she had a glint in her eye that Alexia caught that she concluded meant Mrs. Weasley was on alert, and that she could blow up at any second if you got on her bad side.

"Alexia dear!" she exclaimed and gave her a hug. "I'm so glad you could make it."

"Hey Mrs. Weasley," Alexia smiled back and accepted the hug. "I'm glad you invited me."

"These two didn't give you any trouble, did they?" Molly glanced sternly at the twins.

"No," Alexia laughed. "Not at all. They were the perfect escorts."

"Alexia?" a voice echoed from the living room.

"Ginny!" Alexia beamed as she saw her friend peaking out from behind her mother.

"It is you!" Ginny flung her arms around Alexia and hugged her tightly.

"Yeah," Alexia laughed, returning her hug "It's me."

"Oh, I've missed you so much!" Ginny babbled as she grabbed her friend's hand and led her away from Fred and George. "This week has gone by so slowly..." she was babbling all the way over to the living room and over to the sofa and soon she was chatting away about the summer.

"Bill and Charlie are coming, did you know?" Ginny got excited. "I can't wait for you to meet them! It's going to be wonderful!"

"Well you don't have to wait long!" a voice called from behind the girls after a small 'pop' was heard.

Both the girls turned and Ginny beamed at the sight. There, standing in the doorway, were two young men, Alexia assumed where Bill and Charlie, the eldest of the Weasley boys.

"Charlie!" Ginny cried out. "Bill!"

"Hey Ginny," they both laughed and hugged their little sister.

"Alexia," Ginny ushered her over to her brothers. "This is Charlie and Bill. Boys, this is Alexia Mason."

"Nice to meet you, Alexia," the one nearest to her held out his hand to shake it.

She took it gladly and felt the calluses and blisters on his hands. This had to be Charlie, who, according to Ron, worked with dragons in Romania. Charlie was built like Fred and George, shorter and stockier than Ron and Percy, who were tall and all limbs. He had a handsome face that was weather-beaten and so freckly that he looked almost tan and his shaggy red hair framed his face, the brim of his bangs just hiding his bright green eyes from view.

"Nice to meet you too," Alexia smiled back. "And you, Bill." she smiled at the other brother.

Bill came as a bit of a surprise to Alexia. She had known from Ginny that Bill worked at Gringotts and was Head Boy at Hogwarts; she had assumed she would be coming face-to-face with an older version of Percy, all stuck up and a stickler for the rules. But Bill was nothing of the sort. Bill was cool. He was tall, and had his red hair pulled back in a ponytail. He had an earring dangling from his left ear, had the clothes that would be seen at a rock concert, a long dark green leather trenchcoat and dragon hide boots. Yeah. Bill was definitely cool.

"Likewise," Bill smiled back. "Ginny has told us loads about you."

"Oh dear," Alexia laughed. "All good things I hope?"

"Definitely!" Charlie laughed, patting her on the shoulder.

"So you're the dragon trainer, hm?" Alexia asked as they made their way back to the kitchen.

"Yeah, that's me." Charlie beamed, his grin reminding her so much of the Twins.

"My friend Alaynna would love you!" Alexia laughed. "She's been obsessed with dragons since before I can remember. She finds them super fascinating. She even has a stuffed animal of one on her bed."

"Is that so?" Charlie mused. "I'd love to meet her."

"Yeah," Alexia nodded. "She's...interesting, to put it lightly."

"Bill? Charlie? Is that you I hear?" Mrs. Weasley called out from the kitchen.

"Yeah, it's us mum!" Charlie called back.

"Oh what a surprise!" Mrs. Weasley grinned and hugged her two oldest. "We weren't expecting you until tomorrow!"

"Change of plans," Bill explained.

"Well it's wonderful, just perfect!" Molly was still beaming. "Ginny darling? Why don't you help everyone get upstairs, yes? Then we can all have lunch."

"Okay mum," Ginny nodded. "C'mon Lex, let's go get you things upstairs."

Alexia nodded and followed her friend. A smile of utter happiness appeared on her face. Alexia was definitely not bored anymore.

* * *

_**And there you have it! Chapter 1 of 'Goblet of Fire'! Review!**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**HEY EVERYONE! *waves* Sorry for the wait...I've been super busy with finals ending, moving back home, etc. But I've made it up to you with a nice LONG chapter update! This was super fun to write! Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 2

It was a rather sleepy clan of Weasleys that greeted Alexia the next morning as she came downstairs for breakfast.

She had spent the night in the Twins' room; the boys had pushed their two beds together to make room for Alexia in the middle. It had been an amusing night, seeing as none of them fell asleep until well past midnight. Ginny had found them all sprawled out on the beds the following morning; Fred flailed out on his back, with his arm across Alexia's head; Alexia had her face buried in her pillow with her arms around each twin, while George had somehow managed to turn completely upside down so his feet were where his head should had been. And all three of them were covered in the remnants of what appeared to be a late night pillow fight, made evident by the scattered feathers and pillow shrapnel that were piled up around the room. Ginny's laughter had caused both of the Twins to wake up, and had decided to quietly come down with their sister to help get breakfast ready, and allow Alexia to sleep. After all, she _was _their guest. She deserved to have a lie in.

Alexia was definitely grateful for the extra two hours she had gotten to sleep, and was smiling as her slippered feet came sliding across the kitchen floor and over to the table.

"Morning everyone!" she had called.

"Morning!" they called back.

Ginny was helping Mrs. Weasley at the stove, Charlie and Bill were setting the table, and Mr. Weasley was dressed for work, munching on a piece of toast as he read that morning's _Daily Prophet._ Ron had also entered the kitchen with a yawn and he sat down next to Charlie with a sleepy wave. Fred and George were sitting at the table also, and at the sight of Alexia, George had ushered her over and he pulled her onto his lap and then whispered something in her ear.

"It's all set," he had said grin. "When Fred goes with dad and Ron to get Harry...he'll have the toffee in his pocket."

"It'll be brilliant!" Fred had added also grinning madly,

Alexia had grinned back at them and gave Fred a small wink as a sign of approval to their dastardly prank. He winked back at her the three instantly began to snigger.

"You three seem awfully chipper," Bill mused. "Care to share?"

"Not on your life, brother of ours," George replied. "You're just going to have to wait until after Harry comes to see the results."

"You're no fun," Charlie teased. "You know how much we hate being left in suspense!"

"Stop encouraging them, Charlie," Percy, who had just walked in, book in hand, said as he sat down at the table.

"Oh c'mon, Perce," Ron rolled his eyes. "Lighten up a bit."

"Not when I have this article to finish," Percy answered curtly. "I need to get this done for Mister Crouch as soon as possible!" and zoned out everyone and began scribbling away in the small notebook he had also been carrying with him.

"He's been interning at the Ministry this summer," Ron explained. "Spends more time there than here at home... Drives dad bonkers," he added with a whisper, earning a quiet chuckle from Alexia.

"All right, tuck in everyone!" Mrs. Weasley called out as she set down a plate of eggs onto the table.

George pushed Alexia playfully off of his lap and she let out an 'oof' as she landed into the chair next to him with a laugh.

After a very filling meal of eggs, bacon, toast and tea, Alexia excused herself from the table and made her way upstairs to get dressed.

She was surprised to find Jasper, her black-feathered, golden-eyed owl sitting on the window ledge with a letter in his beak.

"That for me?" she asked him, patting her owl on the head and Jasper dropped the letter in her lap.

Alexia turned it over and smiled when she recognized the dark green ink her name was scribbled in. It was from Draco. She tore at the seal, and scanned the letter over:

_Alexia,_

_I know I've sent a million letters to you in the last three weeks alone, but I think you'll find this one rather important. My father and I had been invited to the Quidditch Cup Final, and word has it that you're going as well? You will probably be sitting with Potter, Granger and the gingers, but maybe we can both find a way to slip away and see each other?_

_Merlin, I sound like I'm desperate, don't I? I've just really missed seeing you, and I can probably guess that you've missed me too. I hope not too much though; wouldn't want you moping away your summer! Can't wait to see you again, Lexi._

_Missing you,_

_Draco_

Alexia bit the side of her lip as she smiled. Draco had been right when saying she had missed him. She had missed him a lot. His hair, his eyes, his voice; everything. She especially missed his hugs. She just wanted to feel him hug her again. A light blush crept up Alexia's cheeks at the thought. They obviously liked one another, that was certain. But, sadly, seeing he was a Slytherin and she was a Gryffindor, if anyone were to find out that fact, there would be Hell to pay.

Alexia huffed, clearly frustrated by this fact, as her fingers began to fiddle with her the necklace chain hidden under her pajama shirt. The memory ruby hanging from the chain glinted a bit in the morning sun ryas lighting up the bedroom. Why must things always be so complicated? She thought, laying back against the pillows of the bed. She glanced down at the letter in her hand, and smiled again. Someday, she thought hopefully. Someday we'll be able to tell everyone.

She quickly slipped the letter inside her pillowcase and smiled again as she sat up from the bed. Alexia continued to fiddle with the necklace chain as she grabbed a pair of white capris and pale blue blouse from her trunk and was still fiddling with it until she was showered, dressed and back downstairs in the living room with the others.

She had grinned upon seeing another familiar face surrounded by light brown frizzy hair standing in the foyer.

"Hermione!" she rushed over to hug her friend. "It's so good to see you!"

"You too!" Hermione smiled. "Did you get the letter I sent?"

"Yes," Alexia replied pulling her into the living room. "It sounded like you had a wonderful time!"

"Oh we did!" Hermione nodded, excited. "The forest is so gorgeous in summer!"

The two girls chatted away about the trip; Hermione even had a few pictures to show her.

"You're right!" Alexia had commented. "The forrest is so green! My goodness..."

"Told you," Hermione smiled. "But what about you?" she asked her friend. "How was your summer?"

"Boring as it can get," Alexia groaned, rolling her eyes as she handed the photos back to Hermione. "The only highlights of my days came with your letters..."

"That bad?" Hermione winced. "I'm sorry."

"Well," Alexia shrugged and relaxed against the couch. "It's all over now. I'm here, we're seeing the cup finals tomorrow...and tonight, thanks to me, everyone is going to witness how wickedly brilliant Fred and George's pranks can truly be."

"What was that?" Hermione seemed a bit scared as an evil smirk came onto Alexia face. "Did the word 'prank' just graze your lips?"

"It did indeed," Alexia nodded.

"What are you-?"

"Patience, my dear Miss Granger," Alexia stood from the couch and sauntered back towards the stairs. "All will be revealed in due time."

"That's what scares me..." Alexia sniggered as she heard her friend's remark. The evening would definitely be one to remember...

* * *

The rest of the day seemed to move by sluggishly slow. The twins and Alexia could not sit still...they constantly were watching the time, and the back door, waiting for Mr. Weasley to arrive back home so that they could begin phase two of their brilliant scheme.

Finally, at six pm sharp, Mister Weasley came through the door, and the three of them shot up in excitement, and after greeting their father, Fred and George had whizzed back up the stairs, Alexia close on their heels only to arrive back in the living room seconds later; only this time, Fred and brought Ron along, and he had his right hand stuffed inside his pocket.

"Ready to go get Harry, dad!" Fred called out, slapping Ron on the back in a brotherly fashion, although Alexia caught the small glint of mischief in his eyes.

"Already?" Mr. Weasley mused. "Blimey. All right, I suppose we can go and get him now, before supper."

"You're anxious," Ron muttered. "He's my best mate, not your's remember?"

"You'll see, brother of mine," Fred grinned walking towards the kitchen, turning around to give George and Alexia a wink.

They had waved back, and sniggered the whole way back into the living room.

"And now we wait," George sighed, flopping down onto the couch.

"Yup," Alexia nodded, flopping down next to him, grabbing a book off the end table next to her.

"Bookworm," George rolled his eyes.

"And proud of it."

"Rather read books than talk to me...anti-social..."George had pouted, and slumped against the couch as he crossed his arms.

Alexia nudged him playfully with a small chuckle, looking down at her book the entire time.

"Fine," George rolled his eyes, seeing as Alexia wouldn't reply. "Be that way."

"I will," Alexia answered back and patted his head with a smirk.

* * *

She had literally almost finished reading the book, when a howl of laughter was heard from the kitchen about an hour later. George had suddenly leaped to his feet, and Alexia's head shot up from behind the book. They both knew that laugh. It was Fred. Alexia and George had shared a grin and bolted into the other room just in time to see Fred help a black-haired, bespectacled boy up off the kitchen floor.

"Hey Harry!" Alexia waved at the sight of her friend brushing the soot off himself.

"Alexia!" Harry Potter grinned back and the two of them shared a hug.

"So?" George was saying to his brother as he sat down at the table next to Fred and the others. "It worked then, I take it?"

"Oh it worked, all right," Fred said excited. "Gobbled the whole thing right up. Tongue expanded right away!"

"Ha!" Alexia suddenly laughed. "I _told_ you it would work!"

"So pranking my cousin was _your_ idea, was it?" Harry mused, poking Alexia shoulder.

"Guilty as charged," Alexia beamed.

"What _was_ it that you gave him, Fred?" Harry asked.

"Ton-Tongue Toffee," Fred replied brightly. "George and I invented them, and we've been looking for someone to test it on all summer! When we picked up Alexia yesterday," Fred then went to nudge her shoulder. "She suggested we try it out on your cousin."

The kitchen exploded with laughter as Harry caught of glimpse of Bill and Charlie sitting at the table. Charlie had stood up and shook Harry's hand.

"How're you doing Harry?" he asked with a grin identical to the Twins.

Bill also got up from the table and greeted Harry.

"Hey Harry." he shook Harry's hand, smiling.

Before Harry had a chance to return the greeting, there was a small popping sound, and Mr. Weasley appeared at George's shoulder. He was looking quite angry, and Alexia had a pretty good idea why.

"That _wasn't funny_, Fred!" he shouted. "What on earth did you give that Muggle boy?"

"I didn't give him anything, dad," Fred replied with an evil grin. "I just _dropped_ it. It was his own stupid fault that he went and ate it, I never told him to."

"You dropped it on purpose!" Mr. Weasley retorted. "You knew he's eat it, you knew he was on a diet-"

"How big did his tongue get?" George cut his father off, asking with an eager glint in his eye.

"It was four feet long before his parents let me shrink it!"

Alexia held back a snort of amusement as Fred sniggered into her shoulder while everyone else burst out laughing.

"It _isn't funny_!" Mr. Weasley shouted again. "That sort of behaviour seriously undermines wizard-muggle relations! I spend half my life campaigning against the mistreatment of Muggles, and my own sons-"

"We didn't give it to him because he was a Muggle, dad!" Fred pointed out in an indignant manner.

"No, we gave it to him because he's a great bullying git!" said George. "Isn't he, Harry?"

"Yeah, he is, Mister Weasley," Harry said earnestly.

"And besides," Fred added. "It was Alexia's idea."

"Oi!" Alexia cried. "You two _gave_ me the idea! Don't go planting it on me!"

"That's not the point!" Mr. Weasley said with rage. "You wait until your mother-"

"Tell me what?" a voice said behind them.

Mrs. Weasley had just entered the kitchen, the suspicious glint in her eyes even more present now then ever.

"Oh, hello Harry, dear," she said, spotting him and smiled. Then, after seeing everyone's expressions, she snapped back around to face her husband. "Tell me _what_ Arthur?"

"Oh...n-n-nothing Molly," Mr. Weasley hesitated as Ginny and Hermione walked into the kitchen as well.

"Arthur..." Mrs. Weasley pressed on.

"Really, Molly, it's nothing," Mr. Weasley assured her. "Fred and George just-but I've had words with them..."

"What have they done this time?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "If it's go anything to do with that joke shoppe of theirs..."

"Why don't we get Harry upstairs, eh Ron?" Alexia suddenly said pushing everyone out of the kitchen to evade the conversation that was to come.

"What-I-oh." Ron finally caught on. "Right."

"We'll come too," George said, standing up.

"_You'll stay right where you are_!" Mrs. Weasley's voice snarled.

Alexia slipped out of the kitchen, and followed the trio, plus Ginny, upstairs.

"Poor boys," she chuckled.

"What did your mum mean about a joke shoppe?" Harry asked.

Alexia, Ron and Ginny laughed.

"Mum found this stack of order forms when she was cleaning out their room," said Ron "Great long price lists for stuff they've invented. Joke stuff, you know. Fake wands, and trick sweets, loads of stuff. It was brilliant. I never knew they had been inventing it all."

"We've been hearing explosions out of their room for ages, but we never thought they were actually _making_ things," said Ginny. "We just thought they liked the noise."

"They told me your mum got all upset at them," Alexia said with a small chuckle. "Burned all the order forms to a pile of ash."

"Yeah," Ginny nodded. "And she's mad enough at them as it is, seeing as their O.W.L. scores weren't the best. There was this big row and everything. Mum wants them to go work at the Ministry like dad, but all they want is to have a joke shoppe."

Just then, Percy's bedroom door opened from the second landing and out popped Percy himself, his horn-rimmed glasses slid down low on his nose.

"Hi Percy," Harry had greeted him.

"Oh hello, Harry," Percy said. "I was wondering who was making all the noise. I'm trying to work in here, you know-I've got a report to finish for the office-and it's rather difficult to concentrate when people keep thundering up and down the stairs."

"We weren't thundering," Ron rolled his eyes. "We were walking. Sorry that we were distracting you from you oh-so-important secret Ministry assignment."

"What are you working on, Percy?" Harry asked.

"A report for the Department of International Magical Cooperation," Percy replied a bit smug. "We're trying to standardize cauldron thickness. Some of these foreign imports are just a shade too thin-leaks have been reported and-"

"That'll change the world, that report will," Ron interjected. "Front page of the _Daily Prophet_, I expect, cauldron leaks."

Percy turned a light shade of pink while Alexia bit her lip to prevent a laugh.

"You might sneer Ron," Percy said heatedly "but unless some sort of international law is imposed we might well find the market flooded with flimsy, shallow-bottomed products that seriously endanger-"

"Yeah, yeah, all right," Ron drawled and he brushed past his brother and continued marching up the stairs.

Percy had slammed his door shut and the other four followed Ron up the next three sets of stairs. A loud series of shouts suddenly echoed from the kitchen below.

"Guess your dad told your mum about the toffee after all," Alexia mused as they all walked into Ron's room.

Alexia smiled at the sight of the numerous Quidditch posters hanging on the wall; all of the Chudley Cannons, Ron's favorite team. A fish tank,containing a huge green frog, was perched on the windowsill, and a small grey fluff-ball of an owl was happily twittering excitedly in his small cage by Ron's bed.

"Ugh, shut _up_, Pig!" Ron rolled his eyes, pushing past the four beds that had been squished inside his room. "Bill and Charlie are sharing the room with us, Harry," Ron explained. "Lex is with the Twins, and Ginny and Hermione are in Gin's room. Percy gets his room all to his bloody self because he has to work." he emphasized the word 'work' with an eye roll.

"Uhm, Ron?" Harry asked. "Why did you call your owl Pig?"

"Because he's being stupid," Ginny replied with a scowl. "His proper name is Pigwidgeon."

"Yeah, and that's not a stupid name at all," Ron said with sarcasm. "Ginny named him," he explained to Harry. "She reckons the name was sweet."

"It _is _sweet!" Ginny interjected.

"_I_ tried to change it," Ron kept talking "but it was too late, he won't respond to anything else. So now he's Pig. I keep him up here because he annoys Errol and Hermes. Come to think of it, he bothers me too..."

Alexia had to laugh. She could see it in Ron's eyes that he wasn't totally serious. That, and the fact that Ron had mentioned Pig in some of his letters. She had turned to Ginny, who was still a bit frustrated with her brother, and patted her shoulder.

"Don't listen to him, Ginny," Alexia smiled. "I think Pigwidgeon is a very appropriate name."

"Thanks Lex," Ginny smiled back.

"At least Pig's better than Crookshanks," Ron muttered, sending a teasing glance at Hermione.

"Ron!"

"Where _is_ your cat, anyway, Hermione?" Harry wondered.

"Outside I expect," Hermione replied, still a bit mad at Ron. "He likes chasing the gnomes. He's never seen any before."

"Percy's enjoying work then?" Harry asked, as he sat down on Ron's bed, glancing around at the posters.

"Enjoying?" Ron scoffed. "Ha! I don't reckon he'd come home if Dad didn't make him. He's obsessed. Just don't get him talking about his boss. He'll talk to you about Mister Crouch until your ears fall off!"

"Oh come on, Ron," Alexia laughed. "It can't be that bad."

"_You_ don't have to live with him, Lex," Ron pointed out. "If I have to hear 'Mister Crouch was telling me' or 'According to Mister Crouch' one more bloody time, I _swear_ I'm going to take on of Fred and George's stink bombs and plant it in his room!"

"What about your summer, Harry?" Hermione asked. "Did you get the food parcels I sent?"

"Yes," Harry nodded. "I don't know what I would have done without them, Hermione. Those cakes saved me from starving to death, no joke."

"And have you heard from-" Ron began to ask, but Alexia nudged his shoulder before he finished the sentence, and when receiving a look from Hermione, he fell silent. Alexia could tell that Harry knew Ron was going to ask about Sirius. Since the three of them had been there to help Harry's godfather escape from the Ministry of Magic, they were no doubt concerned about him as much as Harry was. But since Ginny was in the room, and still didn't know about Sirius being innocent, they knew talking about him would be a bad idea. After all, nobody besides Dumbledore knew the truth.

"I think they finally stopped arguing downstairs," Hermione spoke up, to cover up the awkward moment, most because Ginny was looking curiously over at Ron, who was now rubbing his arm, and Alexia. "Shall we go down and help your mum with dinner, Ron?"

"Yeah, sure," Ron replied and they five of them trudged back downstairs and into the kitchen, finding a very ill-tempered Mrs. Weasley peeling potatoes over at the sink.

"We'll be eating out in the garden," she had said seeing them enter the room. "There's just not enough room for twelve people in this house. Could take the plates outside girls?" she asked and the three of the nodded and made their way outside, plates piled into their arms.

There was a loud yelp heard as they made their way over to the large picnic table, followed by Mrs. Weasley going on about Fred and George. Alexia had placed her pile of plates onto the table with a laugh, shaking her head, clearly torn between being amused by Mrs. Weasley's mutterings, or feeling sorry for her. In the end, she sided with Mrs. Weasley and playfully whacked both the Twins over the side of the head as she walked past them.

"Ow!" George groaned.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Fred moaned, rubbing his head.

"You're lucky the prank was totally worth it," she mused turning back around to face them. "Your mum is fuming in there!"

The twins both didn't look so pleased and both tried whacking Alexia back, but she simply ducked under their arms.

"Haha!" she grinned triumphantly.

The grin quickly faded when the Twins shared a mischievous grin and made their way over to her, arms out in front of them.

"Uh oh..." was all Alexia said before she bolted across the lawn, the Twins chasing after her.

She didn't get very far, however, and ended up colliding into Bill, who was trying to float the other table over to where Charlie had the other one, and after backing up a few steps with a yelped 'sorry!' to him, tripped on her two feet, and fell backward over to the ground, Fred diving for her foot, causing her to squeal as she tried to wriggle free. She finally managed to slip her foot out of her shoe and after struggling to stand, began dashing across the lawn again, George hot on her heels.

"Get back here, you!" George cried

After a breathless chase around the garden, Fred had finally managed to sneak up behind Alexia, and grabbed her around the waist.

"AH! FRED!" she yelled as he spun her around.

"Attack!" George yelped and immediately began tickling her.

"GEORGE! STOP!" Alexia squealed out with laughter. "This isn't fair! GAH! LET ME GO!"

"Surrender!" Fred cried.

"Ne-ne-NEVER!" Alexia panted, trying to wriggle out of Fred's grasp.

"Then we'll never stop!" George concluded and went back to tickling her.

"Oh will you all be QUIET?" a voice suddenly boomed from the second floor.

Everyone stopped, and looked up to see Percy sticking his head out of his bedroom window.

"Sorry Perce," Bill grinned up at him. "How're the cauldron bottoms coming on?"

"Very badly," Percy replied and he slammed the window shut. Charlie and Bill had laughed and Alexia used the moment to escape from Fred and after shoving him playfully on the ground, jogged over to the two eldest Weasley's and held up a small water cup as a sign of victory, Ginny cheering loudly.

By seven o'clock, the twelve of them were sitting around the two picnic tables, and enjoying everyone's company. Percy and Mr. Weasley while talking about work, and Ron had been right. Alexia found herself growing extremely bored by their conversation and Alexia had quickly zoned out and went on talking to everyone else.

"Honestly, Bill...the earring is a bit much, don't you think? I mean, what do people at the bank think?"

"Mum, no one at the bank gives a damn how I dress as long as I bring home plenty of treasure," Bill replied back to his mother, patient with her as ever.

"And your hair's getting silly dear," she continued, fingering her wand lovingly. "I wish you'd let me give it a trim..."

"I like it," Ginny said with a smile, looking up at her brother. "You're so old fashioned, Mum."

"I have to agree with you there, Gin," Alexia smiled. "Bill, your hair is cool. Don't EVER cut it!"

Bill had laughed and thanked the girls for their input, while the Twins and Charlie were all talking about the World Cup.

"It's got to be Ireland," Charlie said through a mouthful of potatoes, earning a snigger from Alexia. So _that's_ where Ron got the habit from! She mused to herself. "I mean," Charlie continued after swallowing. "They creamed Peru in the semifinals."

"But Bulgaria's got Viktor Krum, though," Fred pointed out, shaking his chicken drumstick in his hand as emphasis.

"But he's only one player, Fred," Alexia pointed out. "And in my opinion their _only_ good one."

"Ah, the girl speaks sense!" Charlie grinned, patting Alexia on the head. "I didn't know you followed Quidditch."

"Like a hawk, Charlie." Alexia grinned.

"Well, it's good you see my point, then." Charlie turned to his brothers. "Krum's a good player, but Ireland decent players too."

"Six, to be fair" Alexia added.

"Yeah," Charlie agreed. "It was sad when England lost, though. That was just bloody embarrassing."

"What happened?" asked Harry, eagerly.

"Lost to Transylvania, three hundred and ninety to ten!" Charlie's face fell and became gloomy. "Shocking. And Wales lost too."

"Don't forget Scotland," Alexia added, "They got slaughtered."

The rest of the conversation went along as such, and after everyone everyone finished dinner off with a bowl of home-made strawberry ice cream (Alexia's favorite!) everyone proceeded to lay out on the lawn, stomaches pleasantly stuffed. It was then that Ron turned back to Harry and decide to now ask the question he has perviously been denied in asking.

"So," he said. _"Have _you heard from Sirius lately?"

"Yeah," Harry answered back, quietly so that only Hermione, Ron and Alexia could hear. "Twice. He sounded fine. I wrote to him yesterday, actually. He might write back while I'm here."

"I hope so," Alexia replied back, and the foursome went back to glancing up at the stars. A funny smile came onto Alexia's face when she spotted the outline of the dragon constellation shining above her, and the memory from last year's Divination Class came back to her memory as the prediction of falling in love with a dragon echoed through her head. Alexia had rolled her eyes and sat up from the grass, just in time to hear Mrs. Weasley announce that everyone should be getting to bed.

"You'll be up at the crack of dawn to get to the Cup. Harry, Alexia? If you leave your school lists out, I'll get your things for you tomorrow at Diagon Alley. I'm getting everyone else's as well. There might not be time after the World Cup, you see."

"Why's that?" Harry asked.

"Because," Alexia chuckled. "Last year, the match lasted an entire week!"

"Oh yeah!" Charlie mused, helping Alexia to her feet. "I remember that."

"Oh blimey!" Harry laughed. "I hope it does that again!"

"Well _I_ certainly don't!" Percy huffed. "Can you imagine what would happen to me if I was away from work for an entire week?"

"Yeah Perce," George chuckled. "Someone might tamper with your cauldrons again."

"What?" Alexia asked, confused.

"Someone put dragon dung in it," Ginny sighed, rolling her eyes.

"It was a sample of fertilizer from Norway!" Percy cried, turning red in the face. "It was nothing _personal_!"

"Was too," Fred chuckled softly, leaning over to Alexia and Harry. "It was George and I who sent it!"

Alexia had laughed the entire way back to her room, leaving a very confused Percy back at the picnic table.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay on this chapter...it was kinda a hard filler to write. :p But I'm happy with the result, so I hope you are all happy reading it!**_

* * *

Chapter 3

"Did we have to get up this early?" Alexia groaned, throwing a pillow over her head, not wanting to wake up.

"Appjlsfjlsjflsfstart," Fred muffled into his pillow.

Alexia lifted her head up and looked over at her friend with a very confused look on her face.

"I didn't understand one word of that sentence, Fred."

"I said," Fred yawned sitting up-right on his bed "Apparently dad wanted an early start."

"Oh," Alexia yawned back, stretching as she too finally sat up in bed.

"Honestly, why'd I have to be stuck with the two night owls?" George, already fully dressed and leaning against the doorframe, muttered to himself.

"Same reason why I got stuck with a morning person for a Twin," Fred muttered back and sleepily made his way over to his dresser.

"I guess I'll go and wake up the others," Alexia volunteered.

"No need," George chuckled, ruffling up Alexia's already very messy bed-head. "Hermione's got that covered."

"Brilliant," Alexia smiled, still a little sleepily. "Gives me more time in the shower."

Alexia grabbed her clothes and a towel, and ran down the hall, bumping into a _very_ tired-looking Harry in the process.

"Morning," she smiled.

"Hey," Harry said back, rubbing his scar.

"Harry?" Alexia looked concerned. "You okay?"

"Fine," Harry shrugged. "Bad dream last night, that's all."

"You sure?" Alexia asked again.

"I'm okay," Harry laughed, rolling his eyes. "Really."

"Okay," Alexia still didn't seem convinced, but dropped it. "See you downstairs."

* * *

In twenty minutes time, Alexia was downstairs, clad in her green hoodie, black t-shirt, jeans, and hiking boots; her stomach full of breakfast. She had been sitting on the front steps, when the Twins came out of the door, followed by the girls, then Mr. Weasley, and finally a very sleepy Ron and Harry.

"So where exactly are we going, Ron?" Harry was asking his friend as they began hiking towards the woods.

"Dunno," Ron had muttered back. "Hey dad!" he called. "Where are we going?"

"Haven't the foggiest!" was his father's reply. "Keep up!" was his next statement.

Alexia shot a slightly amused/slightly worried glance at the Twins and they just replied back with a laugh and a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"Where's Bill and them?" Alexia asked Fred, suddenly noticing that they weren't there.

"Mum let 'em have a lie in 'cause _they_ can apparate," Fred replied rolling his eyes.

"Apparate?" Harry quirking an eyebrow.

"It's sort of like..." Fred was trying to think up a good example before Alexia butted in.

"Think of it kinda like teleporting," she explained. "Basically it's like popping from one place to the other."

"Yeah," Fred nodded. "What she said."

"I see," Harry nodded. "So why aren't we doing that instead?"

"You have to be at least sixteen," George, who had walked over to Harry, replied. "And pass a test in order to do it right."

"Stupid," Alexia muttered, rolling her eyes as she adjusted the strap of her backpack. "I'd rather do that then walk."

"No kidding," the Twins replied.

"The _least_ we could have done was fly there or something," Alexia sighed, walking along.

George was about to reply, when a loud "Arthur!" interrupted him from the trees. Mister Weasley, upon hearing the shout, gave a wave at the two figures that appeared in the distance, standing at the base of a rather large tree.

"It's about time you got here!" the voice called out again.

"Sorry Amos," Mr. Weasley apologized. "Some of us had a sleepy start."

Alexia laughed as she glanced back at Ron and Harry; Ron stifling another yawn as they walked along. She rolled her eyes and turned back to two figures Alexia could now see.

The older one was a stout man, with spectacles framing his blue eyes. He wore a floppy hat on his head, and held a large walking stick in one hand. He smiled and shook hands with Mr. Weasley and he was introduced.

"This is Amos Diggory, everyone," Mr. Weasley was saying. "He works with me at the Ministry. And you know his son Cedric, I think?"

Cedric Diggory stood next to his father, a handsome lad of seventeen with dark hair and green eyes. He was the Hufflepuff quidditch captain and seeker back at Hogwarts.

"Hi," Cedric said glancing around at the others.

Alexia had waved, and everyone else verbally said hello. Apart from the Twins, that is. They still were a bit cross at him for beating them at the first game of the Quidditch season last year. Upon seeing this, Alexia nudged both the boys, and they reluctantly said 'hello' as they walked along.

"Cedric's quite handsome," Ginny teased as she walked alongside Alexia. "Don't you think so, Lex?"

Alexia blinked, not sure what to say, and then blushed as the thought of Draco popped into her head.

"I guess," she muttered. "Not really my type though. I prefer blondes."

"Blondes? What the-"

But Ginny never finished her thought. For in that moment, Mr. Diggory was calling out that he had 'found it!' and that everyone needed to 'gather around!'

It took a moment for everyone to understand what had been found, but after seeing Ginny rush up the hill, and over to a very old, worn-out looking boot, she finally understood.

"Ah ha," she chuckled. "Our way of traveling, I presume?" she glanced over at the Twins.

"Looks like it." The both replied back.

"Why is everyone gathering around an old boot?" Harry asked aloud.

"It's just not a boot mate," George explained walking past him and over to the others.

"It's a port key!" Fred grinned, finishing his brother's thought.

"What's a port key?" Harry asked again very confused.

"Just hang onto me!" Alexia exclaimed as she grabbed onto his hand, the other touching the boot.

In an instant, Alexia felt as thought she'd been jerked forward rather irresistibly. Her feet were dangling off the ground a good 10 feet or so, and in the madness of speed and swirling color, her shoulders kept banging into Hermione and Harry. Then, as quickly as it ended, her feet landed on the ground with a thud, sending both her and Harry backwards onto the grass in a heap, with the portkey falling near Harry's head with a very heavy clunk.

"Ow," Alexia groaned. "There's got to be an easier way to make the landings less painful with these things."

"I agree one hundred percent," Ron whined rubbing the back of his head as he sat up.

"Come on kids!" Mister Weasley called a little ways away.

Everyone sighed and lifted themselves off the grass. Alexia glanced back in time to see Harry mutter a 'thanks' to Cedric as the later helped him up. She smiled and caught up to the others; stopping between Fred and George as they looked down at a very brightly-coloured campsite surrounded by tents.

"Well everyone," Mister Weasley beamed "Welcome to the Quidditch World Cup."

* * *

"That's out tent?" Alexia whispered to the Twins at the sight of a rather tiny tent.

"Magic, remember?" Fred nudged her.

"Yeah love," George patted her head. "Bigger on the inside."

They both took a hand and pulled her inside, leaving her to gape in amazement at how _huge_ the tent was from the inside. Four sets of bunks were on the wall closest to her, a large fire pit was in the middle surrounded by some couches; there was even a full kitchen!

"This...it's like a whole house!" Alexia beamed, dropping her backpack down at her feet.

"I'll say," Harry had come in after her and was in just as much awe. "I love magic."

"All right kids!" Mr. Weasley was saying to everyone. "Now the match doesn't start 'til later tonight, so until then you're all free to explore. Just be sure to back here by six."

Everyone nodded eagerly, and after stuffing their pockets with a bit of spending money, the group went out of the tent to do a bit of adventuring.

Alexia had gladly gone with the Twins to pick up a few Ireland-related items, including a huge flag, a couple of goofy hats, and, much to Alexia amusement, the boys had also managed to find face-paint.

"You two can do that," she had chuckled. "I'll stick with the hat."

"Suit yourself," both of them shrugged and walked back in the direction of the tent to drop off their huge bundles of stuff.

Alexia had just laughed again and rolled her eyes and her two best friends.

"Those two," she muttered, shaking her head with a smile as her fingers began fiddling with the necklace chain around her neck again.

Seeing what her fingers were doing, Alexia suddenly had an idea. She grasped the oddly-shaped, purplish ruby in her hand and muttered a spell quietly into it. Alexia sighed happily at the familiar sensation of heat coming from her hand as the memory stone glowed. Taking one last look around to make sure no one was watching, she tucked the gem back beneath her shirt and called out to the one person she was dying to see.

'_Draco?' _

'_Lexi! Oh my god, I missed hearing your voice!'_

Alexia laughed. Draco had answered back.

'_Yeah. I missed hearing yours too.' _she replied. _'Where are you? Are you at the camp site yet?'_

'_Mm, yeah. I got here with my parents a while ago.'_ he answered, clearly not amused. _'We're the special guests of the Minister tonight for the game. We get to sit in his box with him and everything.'_

'_You don't sound too happy,'_ Alexia mused, walking around in a circle. _'Don't you want to be there?'_

'_If it means wearing this stupid black suit the entire time and sitting with a bunch of stuffy Ministry workers who don't even enjoy Quidditch, instead of someone like you, for example, who actually will be having fun, then no. No I do not.'_

'_Aww,'_ Alexia chuckled. _'Poor you. Can't you like, even get away for just a little while?'_ she asked.

'_What do you think I'm doing right now, silly?'_ Draco replied back, a teasing tone to his voice.

'_Looking for me?'_ Alexia guessed, an equally amusing tone to the way she spoke.

'_Maybe'_ Alexia could almost see his grin. _'Where are you?'_ he asked.

Alexia looked around, trying to spot a suitable landmark. She smiled when she saw one.

'_Over by the huge green and white dragon banner,'_ she answered.

'_Dragon, eh?'_ Draco mused. _'Still can't seem to get away from them, can you?'_

'_Shut up,' _Alexia rolled her eyes. _'Do you see it or not?'_

"Yes, I see it." a voice echoed behind her. "I see you too."

Alexia spun around and beamed at the sight of Draco Malfoy standing behind her, a grin on his face. She smiled widely and grabbed him into a hug which Draco gladly returned.

"Oh god, I've missed you," Alexia muttered into his shoulder.

"Missed you too," Draco replied, placing a kiss on the top of Alexia's head, earning a shy smile from her.

They had pulled away from the hug, but their hands decided to stay clasped together as they walked between the tents and stands, being incognito as possible. It helped that Draco was in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Part of my plan of sneaking away from my parents," he had explained. "Rather surprised it worked."

"I'm glad it did," Alexia grinned. "Or else we wouldn't have been able to talk."

"Yeah, about that," Draco sighed. "Are we ever going to tell anyone?"

"Tell anyone what?"

"About..." he waved their intertwined fingers up in the air.

Alexia's face became thoughtful.

"Yes," she finally said a but unsure. "Maybe?" she added as an after thought. "I dunno..." she groaned. "I want to," she continued. "But I know they'd hate me for the rest of my life."

"My thoughts exactly," Draco agreed.

"So, we just go on pretending?" Alexia asked.

"For now," Draco sighed with a nod, earning a nod back from Alexia. "Someday we will. But for now, I like it just being you and me." he squeezed her hand, causing Alexia to smile again.

"Yeah," she giggled shyly. "Me too."

"You know," Draco mused suddenly "You should wear green more often." He teased flicking at the bright green laces on Alexia's hoodie. "Slytherin suits you."

"I'm only wearing it because I'm cheering on Ireland," Alexia rolled her eyes. "I'm a Gryffindor through and through and you know it."

"I don't know," Draco teased. "If you were, don't you think you despise everything Slytherin? Including yours truly?"

"Well-"

"You must have a _bit_ of Slytherin in you somewhere in there," Draco smirked. "You're clever, reliable, determined. You also seem to have a bad habit of breaking the rules now and again," he chuckled.

"Oh I do not!" Alexia rolled her eyes in protest.

"Oh?" Draco mused. "You don't think sneaking around Hogwarts just to see me doesn't count as breaking a rule?" he teased. "I certainly think it's breaking a few Gryffindor rules."

"Okay, I get it!" Alexia had to laugh and shrugged her shoulders in defeat. "Maybe I do have a _little_ Slytherin in me, but that, I assure you, is only there because I have to keep _you_ happy."

"Well," Draco grinned. "That's not very hard, Lexi. You're quite lovely to look at."

"Shut up," Alexia blushed and whacked his shoulder.

"It's true though," Draco kept on grinning. "You're perfect in every possible way." he kissed the top of her hand, earning another blush from Alexia. "And," his grin turned into a smirk. "since I myself am also pretty much perfect, it's the _perfect_ match."

"Oh honestly!" Alexia laughed, rolling her eyes. "You're full of it!"

"You know you like it," Draco replied, the devilish smirk still planted on his handsome face.

"You're lucky I like you so much, Drake," Alexia glared. "Or I'd _so _slap that smirk of your face right now..."

"And you have a amusingly twisted sense of humour!" Draco chuckled. "Yeah, you're definitely a Slytherin."

Alexia was about to reply with a witty retort, but instead, she suddenly pulled Draco out of sight when she caught a glance of a familiar trio walking quite near to where they were.

"Gah! What was that for?" Draco asked, surprised.

"I saw Harry," Alexia explained, and her face fell. "I should probably go."

"Yeah," Draco nodded. "Father is probably wondering where I went."

"Don't want to get your dad upset," Alexia agreed.

"Maybe I'll see you at the match?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah, maybe," Alexia nodded.

Draco pulled Alexia into another hug and kissed her cheek with a light peck before slipping away.

"Bye," Alexia muttered to herself, cheeks flushed red and a shy, giddy smile on her face.

Her blissful moment was cut short, however, when she heard Harry calling out her name. She had let out a sigh, and turned back around to face her friends.

"Hey," she smiled. "Having fun?"

"Most definitely," Ron grinned. "You?"

"Wonderful," Alexia grinned happily. "Absolutely wonderful."

"Great!" Harry grinned. "I got something for you!"

"You did?" Alexia seemed stunned. "Harry you didn't-"

"Trust me," Hermione smiled. "You'll be glad he did."

"What is it?"

Harry held out what appeared to be a pair of brass binoculars, except they had a lot of different knobs on them.

"It's an omniovular," he explained, his green eyes big with excitement. "It can replay action, slow things down...it's brilliant!"

"And you got one for me?" Alexia felt a bit touchy about letting Harry buy her something.

"I got one for all four of us!" Harry grinned.

"Oh Harry!" Alexia laughed. "It's perfect. Thank you." she hugged her friend and the foursome walked back towards the tent.

When they had gotten inside, they discovered that Bill, Charlie and Percy had just arrived and were helping Mr. Weasley with dinner.

"Hey Charlie," Alexia waved and then smiled when she noticed that he too was wearing a green hooded jacket much like hers. "Nice hoodie," she mused.

"Ireland all the way, Lex!" Charlie laughed back.

"All right you two," Percy clearly wasn't amused. "Enough squabbling and come get food."

Charlie and Alexia both rolled their eyes and went over to the kitchen area of the tent and piled their plates high with fish sandwhiches, apple slices and chips.

"I see you all are ready for the match," Bill mused, glancing over at the pile of green and white items in the corner of the tent.

"We had fun," Ginny laughed.

"We had to make two trips we got so much!" Fred grinned.

"Including that ridiculous face-paint," Alexia muttered, stuffing a chip in her mouth.

"Face-paint?" Percy scoffed. "Oh honestly."

"Not better way to show off our Irish pride!" George exclaimed.

"Well I still think Krum's gotta good shot of winning," Ron announced.

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "Sorry guys, but I'm agreeing with Ron. From what I've heard, Krum sounds like a pretty decent Seeker."

"Suit yourselves," Alexia rolled her eyes. "When Bulgaria looses, don't come crying to us."

"Fine," Ron replied back "Then we won't say 'I told you so' when Ireland looses."

"Deal." The Twins grinned.

Alexia chuckled to herself. Tonight was going to be an interesting night.****

* * *

**_PHEW! This was a loooooong chapter! And confusing..so much happening. :p But I hope you all liked it! Review!  
_**


	32. Chapter 32

_**OH MY GOSH! I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! This chapter was bloody frustrating! And college was eating me up alive! I'm also in 'Romeo and Juliet' at the moment and as such, all of my free time that I usually spend writing this was taken over by rehearsals and performances...but fear not! I have FINALLY finished the next chapter and am so so SO HAPPY to FINALLY post it for you all! Hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

Chapter 4

Alexia couldn't stop grinning. The entire walk from the campsite to the arena was absolutely amazing. The pathway was lit by thousands of green and red lanterns, and crowds of fellow witches and wizards could be seen, and heard, scrambling about. Some could be heard cheering, others laughing; some were even singing! It might have been a twenty-minute walk, but Alexia didn't seem to care. She was having far too much fun. They soon arrived on the other side of the wooded path, and the small troupe of people around Alexia found themselves staring up at a huge stadium. Alexia couldn't see much of it from where she was standing, but from the little of the shimmering golden walls she could see, Alexia guessed that ten, maybe even twelve large churches could easily fit inside the massive structure. Harry also seemed awe-struck at the hugeness of everything around him. A mad grin was plastered on his face as his jaw dropped.

"Seats a hundred thousand," Mr. Weasley was saying to Harry as they made their way inside the arena. "The ministry has been working on it all year. They put up Muggle Repelling Charms everywhere to keep their prying eyes away. Heard that every time a Muggle got too close, they'd immediately think they were late for an appointment and dash away...bless them," he added with a bit of fondness in his voice, stopping at the large arched entrance.

"Prime seats!" the witch at the gate said, upon seeing the tickets in Mr. Weasley's hands. "Top Box! Straight upstairs, Arthur. As high as you can go!"

"Blimey, that's a lot of stairs," Fred muttered to himself as he looked up at the seemingly never-ending, purple carpeted, staircase.

"Better get a move-on then," Alexia teased to him and followed Hermione and Ron up the stairs.

After a while, Alexia and the others finally reached the top of the staircase and found themselves in a small box seat, located higher than the rest of them and built exactly in the middle, right in-between the two golden goal posts. Two rows of twenty purple chairs lined across the area, and Alexia followed Harry, Hermione and the rest of the Weasleys into the front row of the left side of the box, sliding in on the aisle seat next to Fred.

"Would you look at that view," Charlie, who had taken his seat next to George, grinned looking down at the huge crowd below them.

"You can see everything from up here!" Fred grinned, agreeing with his brother.

"Told you the climb up here would be worth it," Alexia poked Fred's arm and gazed down at the hundreds of thousands of wizards below all taking their seats around the oval shaped field. "It's brilliant."

"Wonder who else will be watching the game with us tonight?" George wondered aloud, glancing down at his twin and his best friend.

"Seeing as this is the Minister's box," Charlie, who had heard his brother talk, replied. "Probably a lot of important people."

Alexia turned around, suddenly very alert.

"The _Minister's Box_?" she gaped, suddenly reminded of that previous conversation with Draco.

Charlie nodded. Alexia held back a wince and she replied,

"Wonderful..." and slumped into her seat with a rather sour expression.

"You all right, Lex?" Fred asked, suddenly seeing Alexia mood change.

"Fine," Alexia muttered, annoyed by her rotten luck. "Except for the fact that I heard the Malfoys are joining us..."

"How'd you hear about that?" George asked.

"Uhm..." Alexia thought for a moment before coming up with a reply. "Over-heard Percy talking about it."

"Ha," Fred scoffed and rolled his eyes. "He _would _know something like that."

"Don't be so hard on him, Fred," Alexia sighed, glancing over at her best friend. "While I agree Percy's a total prat, it's probably thanks to him that your dad got such good tickets."

"Yeah," George chuckled. "Good point, Lex. Perce probably can get away with asking Fudge anything nowadays."

Alexia rolled her eyes as the Twins began joking about their brother, and she began to fiddle with her necklace chain again. She glanced down at the small memory stone in her hands and called out to Draco, warning him what was to come.

_'We've got a problem.'_

_'What kind of problem?'_ Came Draco's reply.

_'Our tickets,' s_he explained._ 'We're in the Minister's Box.'_

_'What? Seriously?'_ Draco sounded surprised. _'How on Earth did Weasley's dad manage to buy the tickets?'_

_'He worked hard for them, Drake,' _Alexia rolled her eyes, but then smirked a bit. _'Although,'_ she added as an after-thought. _'It probably doesn't hurt that Ron's brother Percy works for the Minister. He's practically Fudge's lapdog!'_

_'I see,'_ Alexia could hear the amusement in Draco's voice. But it then became serious again. _'This certainly changes things...'_

_'I'll say,'_ Alexia groaned. _'What are we going to do? One slip-up and we're done for!'_

_'Just pretend we're at school,' _Draco answered. _'We're good at hiding it there.'_

_'True,'_ Alexia sighed. _'But I'm still worried we'll get caught.'_

_'Hey,'_ Draco's voice assured her. _'It'll be fine. Trust me.'_

_'Trust you?'_ Alexia mused with a teasing smile. _'Hmm...I dunno...'_

_'Lexi!'_

_'I'm joking!' _Alexia covered a giggle with her hand. _'I trust you, Drake.'_

_'Then everything will be all right, promise. I'll see you soon.'_

_'Yeah...'_Alexia dropped her hand off the stone then, and her eyes began to wander, deciding to see what else was going on around her.

She caught glimpses of Mister Weasley shaking hands with other wizards that she could only assume were very important. Harry, Alexia noticed, was currently talking to what appeared to be a house elf, who, from what she gathered, didn't like heights very much, and was only up here because her master told her to save seats. Fred and George on the other hand, were practically shaking from hiding their laughter when Percy was being introduced. He kept popping up and down off his chair, like he was sitting on a porcupine, especially when the Minister himself showed up. He had given him a bow so low that his glasses had slid off his nose and landed in a shattered heap of glass on the floor. A snigger was heard from the twins as a very embarrassed Percy quickly repaired his glasses with his wand and sheepishly slid back into his seat, shooting jealous daggers at Harry as Fudge began talking with him like they were old friends. Alexia hadn't really been paying much attention to that small matter, for as they were talking, she caught a glimpse of three figures walking in behind the Minister, all with white-blonde hair. The Malfoys had finally arrived.

"Here goes nothing," she muttered to herself, and braced herself for what was to come.

She spotted Harry, Ron, and Hermione all turn around rather quickly at the sound of Fudge's voice welcoming the Malfoys. The trio, along with herself, watched as Lucius Malfoy, Draco, and a woman that Alexia knew had to be Draco's mother, made their way into the row behind them, right up to where Fudge and Mister Weasley were standing.

"Ah Lucius," Fudge was saying. "How good to see you."

"Likewise Fudge," Draco's father answered, holding out his hand to shake the Minister's. "I don't believe you've met my wife, Narcissa, or Draco, my son?"

"How do you do, lovely to meet you," Fudge said, smiling and gave Mrs. Malfoy a bow and acknowledged Draco with a small nod. "Lucius, you know Arthur Weasley, yes?"

"Uh oh," Alexia muttered, feeling the air grow tense around them as Draco's father swept his cold grey eyes over Mr. Weasley, and then at Alexia and the others in the row.

"Good Lord, Arthur," Alexia heard him whisper softly to Ron's father. "What did you have to sell to get seats in the Top Box? Surely your house wouldn't have gone for this much?"

Alexia shot fiery purple daggers at Draco's father, as she grasped the sides of her chair, glaring at him angrily. She calmed down slightly when Fred squeezed her shoulder, but the insults that she wanted to shout out at Draco's father were still screaming in her head.

_'Oi, quiet down in there, will you?'_ Draco teased, rubbing his ear. _'I can hear all that, remember?'_

_'Sorry,'_ Alexia rolled her eyes. _'Your dad just makes me so bloody angry!' _she let out a small sigh and shot a quick glance over to her friend. _'I'm so glad you're not like him.'_

Alexia caught Draco smiling back at her as she said this and nodded in agreement.

_'Me too.'_

She watched as the Malfoys took their seats and turned back around towards the field just in time to hear Ron mutter, 'slimy gits' to Harry and Hermione as they too turned their attention back to the Quidditch the same time, Fudge had been joined at the front of the box by a fellow, dressed in black and yellow Quidditch robes with an image of a wasp on the front, that Charlie pointed out was Ludo Bagman.

"He's commentating for the game tonight," Charlie explained. "He's the head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports down at the Ministry of Magic."

"Forget that," Fred rolled his eyes. "Bagman used to play for the Wimbourne Wasps!"

"Best beater England has ever had!" George added with a nod.

"Beater, eh?" Alexia grinned nudging the Twins. "No wonder you two like him," she teased.

"Naturally," both the Twins grinned.

"We actually ran into him earlier," George said.

"He's good friends with Dad, see," Fred explained. "He came by the tent to say hello 'round the same time George and I went to put our stuff away."

"He was betting with dad about who would win the match tonight," George grinned. "We did too."

"What?" Alexia gaped. "Oh boys, you didn't!"

"We did," Fred grinned. "thirty-seven Galleons."

"Fifteen sickles," George added.

"And three Knuts," the finished together.

"That Ireland would win," Fred went on.

"But Krum catches the Snitch." George finished.

"He gladly accepted, of course," Fred beamed.

"If your mum finds out you two were gambling..." Alexia muttered, but her voice was drowned out by Fudge's voice suddenly echoing out over the crowd.

"Good evening everyone!" his voice boomed. "As Minister for Magic, it gives me great pleasure to welcome each and every one of you to the final of the four-hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup! Let the match, begin!"

With a roaring applause, both teams soared onto the Quidditch pitch.

"Welcome everyone!" Ludo Bagman's voice echoed. "I'm Ludo Bagman and I'll be your commentator tonight! Good luck to Bulgaria and Ireland! May the best team win!"

With a shrill tweet of the whistle, the quaffle was released into the air and blurs of red and green uniforms suddenly began to dash about across the sky.

"And they're off!" Bagman screamed. "And it's Mullet! Troy! Moran! Dimitrov! Back to Mullet!"

Alexia's head was spinning. The Chasers were tossing the quaffle between one another so fast that Bagman barely had time to say the player's names. Her omnioculars were pressed against her face, her fingers fiddling around with the dials on the sides, trying to settle on a setting.

"This is impossible!" she screamed with a laugh. "I can't keep up with them!"

"TROY SCORES!" Bagman roared suddenly and the stadium shuddered with a thunderous applause. "Ten to zero, Ireland!"

"YES!" The Twins cheered as Troy did a victory lap around the field.

"The Irish chasers are brilliant!" Harry cried, a grin on his face.

"I'll say!" Alexia called back. "Their formations are spot on!"

Within ten minutes, Ireland scored another 20 points, gaining another thunderous applause to the green-clad fans.

"Thirty to zero!" Bagman called out the score as another flash of green and red clashed against the brightly-lit scoreboard.

The match became faster after that, and more brutal. Volkov and Vulchanov, the Beaters for Bulgaria, were whacking the bludgers as hard as possible at the Irish Chasers and as such, they had to break their formations and scatter as not to get plowed. And then, finally, Ivanna, one of the Bulgarian chasers, was able to break through the Irish ranks, dodged past Ryan, the Keeper, and score Bulgaria's first goal, leaving them to have possession of the quaffle again.

"Dimitrov! Leviski! Back to Dimitrov! Ivanova-oh I say!" roared Bagman as the stadium gasped.

Krum and Lynch, the two seekers, had just plummeted through the center of the Chasers.

"They are going to crash!" Hermione cried.

She was half-right.

At the last second, Krum had thrust his broom up and was able to prevent landing head-first into the dust below. Lynch, however, wasn't so lucky. He hit the ground with a dull thud and groans could be heard from the Irish fans.

"Idiot," Alexia heard Draco mutter behind her. "The snitch wasn't even there."

"He was feinting?" Alexia muttered back.

"Looks like it," Draco answered, leaning back to his chair.

"It's a time-out!" yelled Bagman's voice as mediwizards rushed onto the field.

"Will he be alright?" Ginny wondered out-loud as she looked over the side of the box, horror-struck.

"He'll be okay, he only got ploughed." Charlie reassured his sister. "Which is what Krum was going for, of course."

Alexia, as well as Harry and the others, pressed the replay and the play-by-play buttons on their omnioculars, trying to figure out what had saw Lynch and Krum dive again in slow motion. _WRONSKI DEFENSIVE FEINT-DANGEROUS SEEK DIVERSION_ was written in shiny purple letters across the lenses.

"So he didn't even see the Snitch?" Harry said. "It was all just a diversion?"

"Seems so," Alexia replied as she lowered her omnioculars back into her lap and glanced down at the field.

The mediwizards were reviving Lynch; Krum hovering above.

"Is he-" Hermione wondered. "Is Krum looking for the Snitch?"

"He is!" Ron replied still glancing through his omnioculars. "I can see his eyes darting around!"

"Smart, that one," George said.

"Mm," Fred agreed with his Twin. "Trying to take advantage of the time out."

Soon, the whistle could be heard Lynch was suddenly on his feet again, earning a loud cheer from the fans. With a kick off the ground, the seeker was back on his firebolt and flying through the air once more. The match had fifteen minutes of face-paced and furious action, Ireland pulled ahead by scoring another ten goals, leading the match one-hundred and thirty points to ten. The game was getting more intense and faster. The quaffle changed hands so fast that Alexia didn't catch most of it, apart from Moran scoring another goal for Ireland. The match recommenced immediately, Levski holding the quaffle, then Dimitrov-

Quigley, one of Ireland's Beaters, suddenly swung heavily at a passing Bludger and hit it as hard as possible, sending the metal ball right towards Krum. He didn't duck quickly enough, however, and got hit full on in the was a loud groan from the crowd, especially from the Bulgarian side when the referee didn't call a foul.

"Time out!" Ron cried, obviously a bit upset they didn't call a foul. "Ah, c'mon! He can't play like that, look at him!"

"LOOK AT LYNCH!" Harry yelled suddenly, pointing out to the stand.

By this time, Alexia, the trio, and practically everyone else in her row had stood to lean over the railing to see what Harry was pointing at. Alexia even noticed Draco leaning forward in his seat to see what had happened.

Lynch had suddenly gone into a dive, and this time, it was no Wronski Feint. This was the real thing.

"He's seen the Snitch!" Harry exclaimed with a shout. "Look at him go!"

Half of the crowd seemed to have seen what was happening; the Irish supporters all rose from their seats and began cheering Lynch on. But Krum was hot on his tail. Alexia gaped.

"There's blood flying everywhere!" she marveled. "How can he see anything?"

"Best Seeker in the world, love!" Fred poked her shoulder as Lynch and Krum were level and they hurtled towards the ground again.

"They're going to crash!" Hermione shrieked again.

"They're not!" Ron shouted back.

"Lynch is!" Harry yelled.

"NO!" Alexia and Ginny both cried as Harry was right for the second time.

Lynch had hit the ground with a tremendous force, sending a round of groans and cheers from the stands.

"The Snitch! Where's the Snitch?" Charlie bellowed, leaning over the railing, trying to see.

"Krum's got it!" Alexia cried the same time Harry screamed "It's over!"

Krum, red robes shining with blood from his nose, rose from the ground and held his fist high, a glint of gold shining through his clenched fingers.

The scoreboard flashed with the final score: Bulgaria: 160 Ireland: 170. The Irish, slowly realizing what happened, erupted with cheers, growing louder and louder until the deafening screams filled the stands.

"YES!" Alexia cheered, jumping up from her seat in excitement.

As she looked around, her eye caught Draco's and they both shared a smile.

"Ireland wins!" Bagman had shouted, just as surprised as everyone else. "Krum catches the Snitch, but Ireland wins! Good lord, I don't think anyone here saw that coming!"

"What did he catch the Snitch for?" Ron moaned, clearly annoyed at Krum's decision. "He ended it when Ireland were a hundred and sixty points ahead, the idiot!"

"He knew they were never going to catch up!" shouted Harry back over all the noise, cheering loudly as well.

"He was very brave, wasn't he?" Hermione said suddenly, leaning forward to watch Krum land as a swarm of mediwizards rushed over towards him. "He looks a terrible mess."

Alexia looked over at Hermione, eye wide. A small chuckle escaped her as she noticed Hermione's concerned face. The smile turned curious however, at the sight of Fred, who, for a fleeting second, almost appeared saddened at the look in Hermione's eyes as she watched Krum. But when Alexia blinked, the look disappeared and Fred went back to cheering with his Twin, reveling in the fact that they had both won the bet against Bagman.

"Why that face?" Draco was able to ask Alexia; thanks to the roaring applause all around them no one seemed to notice them talking.

"Nothing," Alexia had replied back, but added as a second thought. "I think Hermione's got a crush."

Draco's eyes had widened and tried not to laugh as he scoffed

"What?"

Alexia's eyes trailed over to where all the blazing lights from the camera flashes could be seen at the head of the box. Draco's eyes had followed and landed on Krum. Draco right out laughed, a wicked smirk on his face.

"Oh good luck, Granger," he muttered to himself, amused. "Good luck."

Alexia rolled her eyes and focused her attention back to where the Minister had taken his place as Aidan Lynch, who was being supported by Moran and Connolly, made his way over to him; the second crash had seemed to have dazed him and his eyes were a bit unfocused. But he grinned happily as Troy and Quigley lifted the Cup into the air and the crowd below thundered in approval; Alexia's cheers louder than anyone else's in the box.

At last, when the Irish team had left, Bagman finally stepped down from his place in the box, muttered_ 'Quietus'_ with his wand as his voice went back to normal. He didn't get very far though. For not five minutes later, Fred and George had scrambled over the backs of their seats and stood in front of him; identical grins broad and hands outstretched, Alexia shaking with amused laughter.

* * *

_**Whoo...long chapter. And so much filler! Argh! I HATE filler chapters! I'm so happy the next chapter is gonna get some plot going. *grins* I'm super excited. Oh, and yes...in case you didn't catch it, I'm a Fremione shipper (Jo herself was actually gonna have Fred and Hermione be a couple, but changed it to Ron instead...meh...), and since it's my fanfiction and I can do whatever the bloody hell I want, I'm gonna eventually gonna have it be Fremione. *nods* Oh, and I'm also gonna have Loony/Holey (Luna/George) eventually too...*grins* Just an fyi for ya'lls. I know some of you are dead-set with Ron/Hermione as your One True Pairing...and I respect that...but I like what I'm doing...so yeah.**_

_**Anyhoo, that being said, hope you liked the chapter! Review!**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**I'm updating? OH MY GOD I'M UPDATING! *happy dance* College is done, my life is boring now...and I might have just re-watched all the HP movies and have been DYING to write again and now I HAVE TIME! So yes. I have (FINALLY!) a new chapter for you all! YAAAAAY!**_

* * *

Chapter 5

"Don't tell your mother you two have been gambling," Mr. Weasley had implored Fred and George while everyone was walking back towards the campsite.

"Don't worry Dad," Fred replied with glee. "We've got big plans for this money."

"Yeah, dad," George nodded, agreeing with his Twin. "We don't want it confiscated."

"For the joke shoppe, I'm guessing?" Alexia whispered as she snaked her way between them.

Fred and George just grinned. Alexia grinned back, taking their reply as a yes.  
They soon caught up with the rest of the crowd, allowing Alexia to revel in Ireland's victory as leprechauns flew overhead and green-colored lanterns lit up the campsite.

When the party finally arrived back at their tent, everyone went off and began celebrating in their own way. Fred began Irish dancing on the table, George twirled Alexia around the room excitedly and Charlie proceeded to piggyback Ginny around the fire pit. Ron, however, wasn't happy.

"Why the long face, Ron?" Alexia asked, amused.

"Not still upset over Krum are you?" Bill asked, from his seat over by the fire.

"Maybe," Ron mumbled and crossed his arms, clearly upset.

"Oh come on, Ron!" Alexia laughed. "He's just a Seeker."

"Just a Seeker?!" Ron gaped. "He's not just a Seeker, Lex...he's an artist!"

"I think you're in love, Ron!" Ginny smirked at him.

"Oh shut up, Ginny!" Ron's face turned as red as his hair.

Just then, a loud explosion erupted from outside, sending everyone crashing to the ground. Dizzy, Alexia barely noticed someone helping her up off the floor and onto her feet. When her vision finally settled, she saw it was Fred who had gotten her up and was now pulling her out of the tent.

"What's happening?" she asked, still dizzy from getting hit in the head.

"We're under attack," Mister Weasley's voice called. "Get back to the port key!"

Alexia could see flames and smoke and she could hear people screaming. Suddenly, with everyone rushing about, Fred's grip on Alexia's hand began to weaken.

"Alexia!"

"Fred!"

But it was too late. Alexia's hand slipped and she ended on the ground again just as another explosion shook everything, her ankle twisting painfully as she landed. She suddenly felt herself being grabbed from her waist. She screamed and tried wiggling away.

"Stop! Lexi stop! It's me!"

Alexia stopped struggling, recognizing the voice.

"Draco!"

Alexia hugged him tightly.

"You all right?"

"Now I am. Draco what's happening?"

"Death Eaters."

"What? How-"

Another round of explosions and screams sounded, Draco pulling Alexia close to block her from the falling bits of rock and dirt.

"I need to get you out of here," Draco grasped onto Alexia's hand.

"T-the portkey," Alexia panted. "I-I need to get back to the portkey."

Draco nodded and they both started to run away from the flaming campsite. They didn't get far, before Alexia's ankle gave out and she collapsed.

"Lexi!"

"My-my ankle," Alexia shuttered. "I-I think I twisted it."

"Can you stand?" Draco sounded desperate.

"I-I don't-"

"Here," Draco suddenly lifted Alexia onto his shoulders and kept on running.

He didn't stop running until they both found themselves away from the campground and up on the hill looking down at the now burning tents and smoked-filled air.

"We made it," Alexia leaned into Draco's back, hugging his shoulders in relief.

Draco carefully slipped Alexia off his shoulders and proceeded to hug her properly.

"Will you be all right getting back?"

"Yeah," Alexia nodded, glancing over his shoulder. "I can see Fred and Hermione."

"I should go then."

"Yeah." Alexia nodded. "Be careful?"

"Always am."

Draco squeezed Alexia's hand, kissed her cheek quickly, and then rushed away when he saw Fred running towards her.

"Alexia!"

"Fred!"

Alexia limped towards him. Fred noticed this, his face growing concerned.

"Your leg."

"I'm fine, it's fine."

Fred suddenly grabbed her into a tight hug.

"Fred! I-"

"I thought-when my hand slipped-"

"Hey," Alexia laughed, pulling away from the hug. "It's okay, I'm okay." she smiled at Fred.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm fine!" Alexia laughed. "Just help me over to the others, yeah?"

Fred nodded, and let Alexia lean on his shoulder as he helped her limp over to the others.

"Is Harry with you?" Ginny asked, rushing over to them.

"Harry?" Alexia repeated. "No. I thought-he hasn't come?"

Ginny shook her head.

"No."

"We have to go look for him!" Hermione declared and began walking back towards the campsite.

"No!" Fred cried, suddenly.

Hermione looked back at him, confused.

"I mean-" Fred rubbed his neck, "you shouldn't go alone."

Alexia couldn't help but smirk as she caught Fred blush a bit, before going back to his twin's side.

"She won't be," Ron said. "Dad and I'll go with her."

"I'll go too."

"Oh no you don't!" George grabbed Alexia's arm. "You're not going anyway, missy!"

"But-"

"No buts, lovie," Fred firmly grasped Alexia's other arm. "I'm not letting you out of my sight again!"

"Fine," Alexia rolled her eyes and surrendered.

"Get them back home, boys," Mister Weasley instructed the Twins, gesturing to Ginny and Alexia.

"And you bring back Harry," Ginny told them.

"And be careful, yeah?" Fred added, glancing at Hermione again.

"We will," Hermione replied with a smile as Ron pulled her away.

* * *

"The Dark Mark? His mark? Are you serious?"

Ron, Hemrione and Mr. Wesley had successfully recovered Harry from the camp site. When they arrived back at the Burrow, they were attacked with relieved hugs from the others. They were all ushered inside, and people immediately began asking questions of what had happened.

"Harry said he saw someone," Hermione had explained. "A man. He-" she hesitated, a bit frightened.

"What?" Fred urged her. "He what?"

"The Dark Mark," she finally said. "He made it appear in the sky..."

Alexia had just asked the question everyone else was too shocked to say. Hermione replied with a simple yes, still a bit shaken. Alexia had nodded back, bit her lip and curled her legs up, resting her head on her knees, a grim expression on her now very pale face.

"This is bad," George muttered. "Isn't it, dad?"

"'Friad so."

"Isn't anyone doing anything?" Bill wondered.

"I'm sure Fudge and Mister Crouch will take care of everything," Percy answered, trying to reassure his brother.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Bill had mumbled back, earning a scowl from Percy.

"Think whatever you like, Bill," Percy said, pushing his glasses up his nose. "As for me, I'm going to bed. I've had quite enough excitement tonight thank you."

And with a huff, Percy stood from his chair and strutted out of the living room without saying goodnight.

"Git," Ron whispered.

"Ignore him, Ron," Ginny rolled her eyes, then glanced at Harry. "I'm just glad you're still in one piece."

Harry nodded.

"Yeah me too."

"We're glad you're _all_ safe," Fred emphasized, glancing particularly in Hermione's direction.

If Alexia hadn't been so upset, she might have laughed at him. Instead, she buried her head even more into her knees, clearly not wanting to talk. She clutched her necklace tightly in her shaking hands and shut her eyes.

_'The Dark Mark, Draco,'_ she said to him. _'The Death Eaters-the only reason your father was at the Cup was for the raid, wasn't it?'_

There was a painfully long pause before Alexia finally got an answer.

_'Yeah. Yeah I think it was...'_

_'Was afraid you were gonna say that...'_

_'And the worst of it is that he acted like he didn't do anything. Just showed back up outside the campsite pretending he was just as scared as the others but-'_

_'But what?'_

_'He-he didn't look dirty. He wasn't breathing hard like he'd been running away...I-I don't understand. He's dead. You-Know-Who is dead! So why-'_

_'Why bother with all the theatrics?'_

_'Exactly.'_

_'I don't know. Your guess is as good as mine.'_

There was another pause, giving Alexia enough time to stand from the sofa, and with some help from Fred and George, limped back up the stairs to their room.

_'How's your ankle?'_

Alexia had just flopped onto the bed, all three of them a little tired from the climb.

_'I just limped up three flights of steps to get to my room.'_

_'So-still hurts?'_

_'Yeah.'_

Alexia sighed, and fiddled with her necklace chain again as she stared mindlessly up at the ceiling.

_'I wish you were here.'_

_'Me too. But hey, we'll be at school soon enough. Then you'll see me every day!'_

Alexia smiled at this.

_'Yeah.'_

_'You gonna be okay now?'_

_'Fred and George are here,' _she glanced over to where the boys were currently poking one-another trying to get to their pyjamas, making her laugh._ 'I'll be okay.'_

_'If you need me-'_

_'I know.'_

_'I'll see you at school?'_

_'Yeah.'_

And then, without warning, Alexia was whacked in the face with a pillow.

"FRED!"

* * *

**_YAY! Thought I'd end on a happy note...REVIEW!_**  
**_~Princess_**


End file.
